Something Good Can Work
by Klausykins
Summary: A Klaroline AU/AH - Caroline Forbes has finally got her life in a good place. After a graduation trip with best friends Stefan Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett to Hawaii, Caroline realized that Mystic Falls wasn't it for her anymore and decided to stay. Now, five years later just as her life is finally seeming to be normal, enter a new love who could potentially change it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! So, here is my new Klaroline fic - hopefully you guys like it! It's an AU/AH set in Hawaii!**

**Leave me reviews to let me know what you think! **

**xoxo, Kady**

* * *

"Stefan…Stefan turn off the fucking alarm clock," Caroline groaned, rolling over in her bed. The buzzing of the clock on the other end of her bed was making her already pounding head throb more.

She heard a laugh and then the buzzing stopped and Caroline sighed, settling more into her pillow. "Thanks," she mumbled, curling her legs up against her stomach. She felt her blankets being yanked away from her body and groaned again, turning over onto her back and opening her eyes.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," came Stefan's voice. He was standing next to her bed, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair damp from his shower. He held out a mug and Caroline could smell the coffee.

She rolled her eyes and sat up in bed a little, taking the cup from him and inhaling deeply. "God bless you, Salvatore," she said before taking a small sip. She blew on the drink before she took another sip and looked over at him. "Glad to see that you helped yourself to my shower."

"I figured it was the least you could offer me after last night's little festivities."

Caroline looked over at her couch and saw it draped in a sheet with a blanket and pillow, Stefan's shoes next to it. "I don't remember much about last night," she said, looking away from him.

"I am happy to refresh your memory, friend," Stefan said, sitting on her bed. He reached over and took the cup from her hands, taking a long drink before handing it back to her. Caroline looked at how much coffee was now left in the cup and frowned. "I was on a date with that girl from the other side of the island when I get a phone call from my dear old best friend. _'Stefan, I'm too drunk to get home. Please come rescue me before all of these island boys hump me to death'_. Yeah, so, let's just say, I doubt I'll be getting a second date with Kalea anytime soon."

Caroline frowned and looked down at her hands. "She wasn't that pretty anyway," she mumbled, playing with the fringe on her blanket. "I'm sorry, Stefan. But, you know how I get when I'm drunk."

"I know," he agreed. He stood up, and walked back into the bathroom, closing the door.

Caroline looked at the clock and sighed. It was nine in the morning on Sunday. Why the hell was her alarm on? "Stef?" she called.

Stefan opened the door, dressed in his work uniform, and tossed a towel at her. "Yes?"

"Why is my alarm set? If you have to go work, why did you set _my_ alarm?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I offered you up for a shift today." He smiled when he saw her face go pale.

"You _what_? Stefan! I'm hung over. It's my day off. I don't want to go into work today."

"Sorry. Vicki text me last night and asked if you would cover for her, and I said you'd love to."

Caroline picked up a pillow and threw it at him, missing. "I really, _really_ hate you."

"No you don't, you love me. Now hurry up. I'll drive us both in."

* * *

Caroline slipped her sunglasses on and groaned, sipping from her travel mug of coffee as Stefan traveled down the road. Caroline looked out of the window and sighed. The sun was already high in the sky and reflecting off of the water beautifully.

It was mornings like this, minus the semi-pounding head and hung-over feeling, that Caroline was happy she had moved to Hawaii all those years ago. Yes, maybe her mother was still very bitter about it but it had been five years since Caroline and Stefan had left Mystic Falls and Caroline was tired of feeling sorry for it.

"You like living here, right?" Caroline suddenly asked, turning her head towards Stefan a little too quickly, causing the throbbing to escalate in her temples.

"Of course I do. Why?"

Caroline shrugged. "Because it wasn't your idea to stay."

After Caroline and Stefan had graduated high school, they'd taken a trip to Maui with their other friend Bonnie, only Caroline decided that she was going to stay. As in, stay with whatever she had with her in her suitcase and just hope for the best. Bonnie and Stefan had looked at her like she was an idiot and like she was joking. It'd actually taken her the whole day to convince them that she was serious and that she wasn't going back to Virginia with them.

At the last minute Stefan had decided to stay, too, because he knew there was no way he could leave Caroline by herself. They'd all been best friends since they were young and Stefan had always been the brother Caroline always wanted. Bonnie might have seriously entertained the idea of staying with them if her she knew her Grams wouldn't kick her ass for doing it, and if she hadn't of gotten into her first choice college.

Caroline sighed again, thinking about the good times they all shared in the small town, and how different her life was now.

Stefan pulled into the employee lot of the Grand Monolua Resort and Spa and waved at the security guard as he found a spot.

"I can't believe I'm fucking here on a Sunday. I requested Sundays off for a reason," Caroline mumbled, chugging the rest of her coffee and pulling down the visor to check her makeup.

"Just get over it," Stefan said, laughing softly and getting out of the car. He waited for Caroline to do the same and watched as she put on her best fake smile. "There's my girl."

"Hey, I didn't work my way up to Head Concierge by being the _real_ me," she said, walking into the back entrance with him. She waved at all the other employees and grabbed a piece of pineapple from a tray in the lobby, moaning at the freshness. "I've lived here for five years and I still can't get over that."

Stefan kissed the top of her head and walked off towards the restaurant, while Caroline walked to the front desk area.

"Hi," she said, waving at her co-workers.

"What are you doing here?" Mahlia, one of the front desk girls, asked her. "I thought this was like, your permanent day off?"

"It _was_," Caroline said, walking over to the concierge desk. "Blame Stefan."

"He's so hot. I'd like to blame him for a few other things if you know what I mean."

"Ew, gross. He's like my brother."

"I heard he went on a date last night. How did it go?" Mahlia asked, trying to fake like she was just generally asking but Caroline knew she had a huge crush on Stefan.

"I called him for something and he bailed on her so I don't think it went that well," Caroline said, opening up the top drawer of her desk and thanking Jesus that there was an Advil bottle there.

"Do you think maybe –"

"No," Caroline said, interrupting Mahlia. "I'm sorry. I just, I don't like setting people up with him. Just go talk to himself yourself. It's not like he's some scary guy. Look at his dumb hair." Caroline opened the pill bottle and took two of the Advil, smiling.

"Maybe I will," Mahlia agreed, walking back over to the reception desk and leaving Caroline with some much needed peace and quiet.

* * *

"See, today wasn't so bad," Stefan said. He was sitting on the concierge desk waiting for Caroline to pack up her purse.

"I still hate you for making me come in today."

"I know. But think of it this way. I just got you more money for your shoe fund."

Caroline looked up at him and smiled. "That is very true. And I do need new shoes."

"You got those stupid Mango Blanks last week."

"Manolo Blahniks, Stef. God, you're so useless sometimes," she said, standing up from her desk. "Oh no," she groaned and watched as Stefan turned to see who was walking towards them.

"Well, I heard the rumors that her highness was in today, but I just had to see it for myself."

"Hi Elena, make any children cry today?" Caroline retorted, giving the brunette girl a fake smile and then rolling her eyes.

"Actually yes, and it was quite satisfying thank you," Elena replied, her gaze turning to Stefan. "Hey, Stefan."

Stefan smiled politely and waved at Elena, getting up from the desk.

Caroline knew that Stefan was only so lukewarm to Elena for her benefit. Ever since Caroline had started at the hotel Elena had been awful to her. She'd give her wrong directions on purpose, and tell her hotel policies that weren't right. Caroline had tried to be nice despite all of that, but apparently it had all been a wasted effort. Now she just knew how to deal with Elena.

"I told you, you should come to the spa one day. I'll let you have a bunch of free treatments," Elena said, touching Stefan's arm and winking at him.

Caroline wanted to throw up. Elena's desperation of her best friend was so lame and such a waste of time. Stefan would never go out with someone like her. Caroline had heard her backstory – local girl, rich parents who owned a sugarcane plot, semi-pro surfer younger brother. Basically she was just an entitled snob who happened to run the spa there and Caroline was praying for the day when a rich business man came and swept Elena off of her feet and out of the hotel for good.

"Um, thanks, Elena, but I think I'm okay. You ready?" Stefan asked Caroline.

Caroline nodded and pushed past Elena, heading for the back exit.

"You guys coming tonight?" Elena called after them.

"Coming where?" Caroline asked, not looking over her shoulder or stopping her walk. It was probably another lame house party at Elena's condo and Caroline just wanted to go home and sleep.

"To the celebration for us being bought."

_That_ made Caroline stop walking. Stefan bumped into her and groaned, getting whipped in the face by her hair as she spun around. "What do you mean _for us being bought_?"

Elena smirked and walked over to them, her heels clicking on the marble floor. "Oh, you didn't know? I thought Jenna told you?"

Jenna was one of the managers of the hotel, and a good friend of Caroline's. She'd been on the island since she was young girl, the daughter of a fisherman. She was sweet and a little older than a lot of the employees but a blast to hang out with.

"No, she didn't tell me that we _needed_ to be bought in the first place. Who bought us?"

Elena shrugged and moved close to Stefan. "I don't know. I heard it's some entrepreneur type guy with some fancy name. He's supposed to be coming to the island this week to meet everyone and talk about the renovations."

"_Renovations_?" Caroline practically screamed. She loved the way the Grand Monolua was. Sure, she wasn't a local and had only been on the island of Maui for five years, but she'd come to appreciate the culture and the history and she did not want some snooty, hot shot coming in and wrecking it all. That's what the Four Seasons was for, overpriced trashy crap.

Elena shrugged again. "I don't know everything. Just heard about it this morning. Ask Jenna, she'll be there tonight."

Caroline scowled and grabbed Stefan's hand, pulling him away from Elena's greasy clutches. "Oh, we'll be there."

"Great!" Elena beamed, though her answer was directed at Stefan.

Caroline marched through the back way, pulling Stefan along with her, hating Elena so much for catching her off guard and smirking at the satisfaction.

* * *

"How could you not tell me, Jenna?" Caroline asked, sipping from her vodka-Redbull as she looked at her boss and friend.

Jenna sighed. "I was going to but then I knew I'd get this reaction and I'm already sad enough about it."

Caroline sighed. Jenna had explained that the owners of the resort had been looking to retire for some time and finally a good offer was made for the hotel. "Have you at least talked to the guy? Is he a douche bag?"

Jenna shrugged and smiled at a few people as they walked by their table. They were in one of the local dive bars, The Golden Tiki, and the place was filling up fast, even for a Sunday night. "He seemed nice enough on the phone I guess."

"Well, what's his name? I wanna Google him and check him out."

Jenna opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted when a blonde girl flung her arms around Jenna and then Caroline.

"Hi girls! I just heard the news, how fabulous!"

Caroline hugged the girl back and smiled, although it wasn't a genuine one. "Yes, super exciting."

The girl frowned and looked at Jenna. "What's her problem?"

"She's mad I didn't tell her and she had to hear it from Elena."

"I hate that wench," the blonde girl said, scanning the crowd. "Is she here? Maybe I can tug on her hair and prove to you guys that she's wearing a wig."

"No, Rebekah!" Caroline and Jenna said together.

"Yeah, don't," Caroline said. "You may be richer than she is but trust me, her parents are kind of scary." Rebekah was some rich heiress who had come to the hotel a few months ago and just never left. She continued to pay for a room, and didn't care how much it was costing. Apparently it was her father's money and she could care less.

"Well, she'd better just shut her mouth tonight or I'll be knocking out her teeth."

Caroline giggled and Jenna rolled her eyes. While Jenna didn't like Elena either, she had to try and keep the peace being a manager. "You guys want some more drinks?"

"I'll get them," Caroline offered, walking off to the bar before anyone could protest. She smiled at the bartender, she went to yoga with her, and ordered another round for her, Jenna, and Rebekah. Someone bumped her into the bar and Caroline slammed her hands down, turning around to face whomever it was. "Seriously?"

"My apologies, love," came a silky smooth voice. Caroline looked up and saw one of the most gorgeous men she'd ever seen smirking at her. "Are you alright?"

It took Caroline a moment to process that he'd actually asked her a question and she shook her head to clear her thoughts, smiling. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, thanks." She turned back around, her cheeks burning red from the embarrassment of being so mean to someone so good looking.

"Let me buy you a drink, make up for it?" came the voice again.

Caroline turned around and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Oh no, that's okay. You don't have to."

"I insist, please," he said, signaling to the bartender for two shots of tequila. He tossed a fifty on the bar. "This is for the drinks she already ordered and then you can keep the change," he said, sitting on a stool and motioning for Caroline to join him on the other.

"Wow, you didn't have to do that," she said, sitting down and looking at him. "But thank you."

"It's my pleasure. I'm Nik."

"Caroline," she said, shaking his hand. She knew he obviously wasn't from around here with that accent. "Business or pleasure?"

"That all depends."

"On what?"

"On how well I do making it up to you tonight for bumping into you."

Caroline felt her cheeks burn again and she laughed softly. "Do you usually get a lot of girls with that line?"

Nik shrugged and laughed with her. "That's the first time I tried it, so again, I'll have to get back to you on that one." He raised his shot glass to her and they clinked them together, shooting back the fiery liquid.

"Well thank you," Caroline said, getting up from the bar. "But I should get back to my friends."

Nik nodded and ordered a beer, smiling at her. "I hope you'll come back."

"Maybe," Caroline said, grabbing the glasses and walking back towards Jenna and Rebekah. Rebekah had already left the bar with some guy, but Jenna accepted the drink with a smile.

Caroline did end up going back to Nik. She went back and had shot after shot with him. And then a few beers. And then he was helping her find a cab outside. But then he hopped into the cab with her. And he draped his arm over the backseat. And then his lips were by her ear, along her jaw, and then on hers.

Caroline moaned against his mouth and cupped his face, drawing him in closer. His lips tasted hot and like the beer he'd just finished off before they left but also kind of sweet, and she felt his tongue dip inside of her mouth and she moaned louder, trying to ignore the cab driver laughing at them.

"Where's your place?" Nik asked, his eyes dark and hot as they gazed into hers. During their little drinking session Caroline had explained that she was a local but didn't tell him much else. She didn't like divulging her work information because the one time she had the guy had shown up at the hotel mad that she'd never called him again.

Caroline grinned and pecked his lips again. "Close."

The cab pulled up outside of Caroline's building and she got out, tossing a twenty to the driver as she watched Nik reach for his wallet. "Come on," she said, pulling him out behind her.

Caroline was surprised they even made it to her bedroom. As she'd fumbled with her keys, Nik stood behind her, his hands all over her body, his lips hot on her neck. She knew that if she had dropped them she would have just let him have her right there against the door.

But they'd made it to the bedroom and Caroline's dress was off and on the floor, her bra next as she watched Nik get rid of his clothes, too. He had an amazing, lean body, but it wasn't as tan as she was used to seeing. He was definitely not from around here.

Nik pulled Caroline against him, liking the feel of her bare breasts against his chest, his hands moving down to squeeze her ass over her lace underwear.

Caroline walked backwards towards the bed and fell onto it, pulling Nik with her. She moaned as his lips worked their way down her body, caressing her skin and sucking on it in all the right places. "_Nik_," she moaned, her fingers moving to his hair as he moved down to the apex of her thighs.

Nik had wanted to take his time with her, but he was so anxious to just feel her and be inside of her that he knew he couldn't. He pulled her underwear down and spread her legs, anyway, letting his mouth devour her sweet flesh as she pulled on his hair tighter.

When he knew he couldn't stand it anymore he moved to get his own briefs off and kissed his way back up to her mouth.

"Wait, I have something," Caroline said, her mind racing from being so built up from his touches and from being slightly drunk. She reached into the drawer by her bedside table and pulled out a condom, ripping it open with her teeth.

Once he was covered he pushed inside of her, both of them crying out at such a satisfying feeling. He tried to go slow, tried to savor the way she gripped him and how warm she was, but after a while his thrusts became urgent and fast, his mouth moving to her ear.

Caroline smiled as she listened to all of the delicious dirty things he was saying to her as he took her body higher and higher. She finally felt herself break and fall over, her body shaking against his. "_Yes_," she moaned again as she buried his face in her neck and came himself, his mouth sucking on her skin as he shook with her.

"That was amazing," he said, moving to peck her lips. He rolled around and disposed of the condom, pulling her against him and closing his eyes.

Caroline felt _so_ good. It had been a long time since someone had made her feel this good in bed and she smiled to herself as she drifted off into sleep, kissing his chest lightly.

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes slowly and looked at the clock. It was early, but she was lucky she still had time to get ready for work. She'd forgotten to set the alarm last night but she wasn't too upset about it considering what had distracted her from doing so. She looked over at Nik who lay sleeping and smiled. She studied his face and was happy she still liked the way it looked, considering how many shots she had taken.

She liked the scruff that lined his jaw, his full lips. It was different for her. She usually went for the more clean-shaven pretty boys. She bit her bottom lip and rolled over, grabbing her phone, which was underneath her dress on the floor. There was a text from Stefan asking if she was okay and a missed call and voicemail from Jenna. She hit the button for her voicemail and yawned.

"Hey Care, it's me. Sorry about not telling you about the stuff, I just…don't be mad. You're scary when you're mad."

Caroline smiled. Jenna should learn not to leave her employees drunken voicemails in the middle of the night.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you something but you left me for that guy at the bar you little slut. I hope he was worth it."

Caroline looked over her shoulder at the sleeping Nik and nodded her head. _Oh yeah_, he had been worth it.

"The new owner guy will be at the hotel tomorrow, or today, I don't even know what time it is. So, be on your best behavior and show me why I fought to have you promoted. His name is something crazy, like Niklaus Mikaelson. Oh God did I say that right? Wow go me! Anyway, he goes by Nik if that's easier for you to remember. Just, be good, okay, and make sure everyone is on point. I'll see you at work. Bye whore."

Caroline froze as she heard what Jenna had said.

_He goes by Nik if that's easier for you to remember._

Caroline turned around and looked at Nik as he rolled around toward her and closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"_Fuck me_," she whispered, her hand covering her mouth as she watched his eyes slowly open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! A big thank you to everyone who has put this story on their "story alerts" or who has left me a review! The love is so appreciated and thank you for already embracing this story. :) I hope you like chapter two! And remember, reviews help me update faster ;) Helps me gauge if you guys are really liking it!**

**xoxo, Kady**

* * *

Caroline watched as Nik opened his eyes and she swallowed. There was no way this could be the same Nik. It was a common name, wasn't it?

Nik opened his eyes and looked at the blonde in front of him, grinning at the words he had heard her whisper a moment before. "I thought I took care of that last night, but if you'd like another go at it, I'm up for it."

Caroline looked at him, confused at what the hell he was saying when she remembered what she herself had said before he'd opened his eyes. _Fuck me_. She felt her cheeks get hot and she shook her head, sitting up in the bed.

"Um, actually, I think I'm all set, thank you," she replied, running a hand through her tangled hair.

Nik laughed softly and stretched in the bed, the blanket falling to his waist. Caroline watched as his body was exposed to her and she swallowed. Maybe another round would be all right…

"You're staring, love," his voice said, interrupting her thoughts. "I hope you're thinking good thoughts. Not regretting last night already are you?"

Caroline laughed softly and shook her head. "No, I'm not regretting last night. Are you?"

Nik shook his head and leaned in, pecking her cheek. "Not at all. I just feel like I was sloppy. Was I sloppy?"

Caroline let her mind wander to the memories of the night before. She remembered taking the shots and she remembered the way his mouth had tasted when he kissed her in the cab. And she remembered the way it felt when his mouth had… "No, no you weren't sloppy."

He smiled and turned to get out of bed, slipping his briefs on before standing up. "Good. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He looked down at his feet and shook his head. "And I'm glad to see we used protection." He grabbed a tissue from the box on her bedside table and scooped up what Caroline could only assume was a condom. She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"You don't have to worry about that, I can take care of it."

Nik shook his head and walked into her bathroom. "I may get girls into bed that I've known for less than twenty-four hours, but I'm not a dirty boy." He closed the door and Caroline heard the faucet running.

You are definitely not a boy, she thought to herself, closing her eyes and sighing. She really, _really_ hoped that Jenna had gotten the new owner's name wrong or that this was just an entirely different Nik. There was no way she could show her face at the hotel knowing that she slept with the new owner.

She was about to just ask him what his full name was when she remembered something she had told Jenna at the bar last night.

_Well what's his name so I can just Google it?_

Caroline grabbed her phone from the bedside table and opened the browser, tapping on the Google sidebar.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," she murmured as she typed it in. Apparently it really was a weird name because Google had to correct her. She tapped on the images tab and her heart sunk.

The face coming up in a few of the images was the face that matched the man in her bathroom right now. She groaned and clicked the lock button on her phone, sinking down into the bed.

She really was fucked.

* * *

Nik looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. Caroline sure was an exquisite beauty. He definitely hadn't been expecting to see her when he walked into the bar last night. He'd only wanted to get a drink and be around people, check out whether or not the island had any nightlife he could advertise through the resort, and he'd bumped into her by accident. And he was _so_ glad he did.

Yes they'd ended up a little drunk and maybe he didn't know too much about her, but he already knew that he liked her. He knew that she wasn't impressed by his money – when he'd continued to pay for their drinks and over-tip the bar staff, she'd seemed more appreciative of his generosity as apposed to impressed he was so loaded.

And lately, any girl he met only wanted him for his money. But Caroline had even paid for the cab ride to her place, which he liked. She had a fire to her, a sort of sarcastic sass, and she seemed like someone who liked to keep others on their toes.

Nik ran the water over his face and then shut it off, using a towel on the rack to dry himself off. He looked around her bathroom but didn't snoop too much, liking that it was clean but not neat freak clean. And it looked like she lived alone.

He opened the door and saw her slouched on the bed, an odd look on her face. "Everything alright, love?" he asked, sitting on the end by her feet.

"Yeah," she mumbled, kicking the comforter away from her body and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "I just, I have to get ready for work now."

Nik took that as his cue to collect his clothes and get out. "That's fine, I have a meeting myself this morning."

Caroline's shoulders slumped. _Oh yeah, I know what meeting you're going to_, she wanted to say, but kept her mouth shut. She nodded and stretched her arms over her head, looking down as she saw him staring at her. She was completely _naked_.

"Oh my god!" she yelped, reaching for a pillow and covering her body with it.

Nik laughed and got up, gathering his clothes up from the floor. "Nothing I haven't seen before," he said, pulling his shirt over his head.

Caroline groaned and looked around the floor for her underwear that were nowhere to be found apparently. "I know that."

"Don't get all shy on me now, sweetheart."

_If only you knew_. Caroline sighed. "I need to shower. Can you find your own way out?"

Nik nodded and slipped his pants on, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. "Here's my card with my number on it. I'll be on the island for a few more days this week. I'd really like to see you again, Caroline."

Caroline reached out and took his card, seeing the name neatly bolded across the front.

**Niklaus Mikaelson**

** Entrepreneur.**

She sighed. Yep, one and the same. "Wow, fancy name."

"I don't really use my full first name a lot. Usually it's Klaus or Nik."

"Why didn't you give me the option last night?" she asked, smiling at him. She couldn't help it, even though she realized he was her new boss and she'd just slept with him, he was so good looking and charming.

He shrugged. "Usually when I say Klaus people think I'm some weird foreigner, and I don't think I'm _that_ weird."

Caroline nodded. "I kinda like Klaus. It's different."

"Call me whatever you want, sweetheart." He leaned over and pecked her lips softly, watching as her eyes closed at his touch. "So, you'll call me?"

Caroline opened her eyes and looked into his, forgetting to speak for a moment. "Okay, um, yeah, sure, maybe."

"Maybe. Well, I hope to talk to you sometime in the very _maybe_ future." He smiled and backed out of her room, and a moment later she heard her front door open and close.

Caroline groaned and fell back onto her bed, pulling the pillow up to cover her face as she screamed.

* * *

"Stefan, I need you," Caroline said, grabbing her best friend by the arm and pulling away from the bar.

"Care, I'm working," he said, trying to fight against her dragging but it was useless. Caroline was on a mission and needed him and was not going to let him go until she got whatever it was she needed.

Caroline dragged Stefan away from the bar and out through a side door and onto the beach, the sand getting into her shoes as she hurried along.

"Caroline, seriously what's wrong?" Stefan asked, stopping and planting his feet in the sand.

Caroline was yanked back when Stefan stopped so abruptly and almost fell on her ass, but her grip on his arm helped to balance her out. She turned around and looked at him, her cheeks red, her hair a little messy.

"You look like hell. What happened last night? Did you leave with that guy at the bar?"

Caroline nodded and looked down at her feet. "I did something really, _really_ bad," she said, taking a deep breath and then letting it out, her cheeks puffing.

Stefan laughed softly and looked at his best friend. It was always _something_ with her. "How bad, Care?"

"Bad."

"Like, oops I forgot to use protection bad or oops I gave him my _real_ number?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at his teasing. "Like oops I could lose my fucking job, dick."

Stefan frowned. "I'm not sure I'm following you."

Caroline smacked him in the chest. "That is what I'm trying to explain! That guy I slept with, the guy from the bar?"

"Yeah?"

"He told me his name was Nik."

"Okay, so he lied about his name?" Stefan asked, not sure what the hell her problem was.

"His real name is Niklaus Mikaelson."

It took Stefan about thirty seconds for the realization to hit and then his eyes widened and he stepped back. "Caroline, you _didn't_."

Caroline threw her hands up into the air and groaned. "I did, Stefan! I did! But it's not even my fault! He told me his name was _Nik_. And besides, I didn't even know his real name until this morning." Caroline turned around and walked towards the water, watching the crystal blue water roll onto the shore, hitting the sand and then retreating back. "I don't know what to do."

Stefan put his hands in his pockets and followed after her, shrugging his shoulders up and down. "I'm not sure exactly what you'd like me to say. What is there to say? What did he say?"

Caroline bit her bottom lip. "Well, that's the thing. He doesn't exactly know that I know who he is."

Stefan looked at her, his eyebrows rising to encourage her to continue.

"I didn't tell him I work here and when I realized I knew who he was I didn't exactly admit to all of that."

Stefan smiled and shook his head again, laughing softly. "This is just great. The new owner of the hotel bangs the head concierge and has no idea. This is going to be the most awkward day ever."

Caroline groaned. "You know, you're not helping how I wanted you to."

"Well, what do you want from me, Care? A thumbs up? A pat on the back? It's not like it was exactly your fault I guess but you could have told him something this morning."

Caroline sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. "Help me fix this, Stefan. Please."

"I'm not sure that I can."

"Ugh!" Caroline threw her hands up in the air for the third time and kicked some sand, cursing when most of it when into her shoe.

"Well, we'd better head back inside. Your new boyfriend is due to show up any minute. Jenna has everyone on red alert. Even Elena is cooperating."

"Elena," Caroline mumbled, scowling. "Don't you dare tell her anything or I'll never hear the end of it."

Stefan lifted his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I would never. But seriously, get your shit together. So what, you guys slept together. It was a one time thing, let it go."

"He doesn't want it to be a one time thing I think," she mumbled, looking down at her feet again.

"What does that mean, _you think_?"

"Well, he um, gave me his number and kind of sort of asked me to call him." She coughed, clearing her throat that didn't need to be cleared, looking up and smiling sweetly at Stefan. "But, I'm totally not going to call him. I think."

Stefan rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning around to walk back to the resort.

"Wait!" Caroline called, running after him. She linked her arms in his and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the death match that lie ahead with the arrival of their new boss.

* * *

"Yes, Kol, just come down here. The weather is great and of course you can just stay at the hotel," Klaus said into his mobile phone as the cab pulled up to the resort entrance. "Phone Finn for me and tell him to bring Katie. This place is really something else." He ended the call with that and paid the driver, stepping out of the cab, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

He smiled as he was greeted by the valet, taking note of how everyone was dressed and how people greeted him. He wasn't coming in here to complete change the place, but maybe updates were in order.

He walked through the lobby and noticed the nice but outdated furniture, and he liked that there was complimentary fresh fruit, coffee and juice offered. He walked up to the front desk and was happy that the staff seemed friendly enough.

"Aloha, welcome to the Monolua. My name is Mahlia, do you have a reservation?"

Klaus shook his head and took his sunglasses off, slipping them onto the front of his shirt. "No. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, I'm here to see Jenna Sommers."

Klaus watched as the girl's face lit up and her smile brightened. At least Jenna had warned everyone about his visit. Smart.

"Oh yes, sir, of course. I'll get her right away for you."

"Thank you," he said, stepping away from the desk as he watched her pick up a phone to dial Jenna. He walked over to a window and looked out at the view of the pool and beach in front of him. He smiled. This had been a smart choice for him, a different purchase than the European, high-end resorts he was accustomed to owning.

He liked the laidback feel of Hawaii, especially the island of Maui, and he felt like this could be a good place for him to escape to when his life got too busy and stressful.

"Niklaus?" came a woman's voice and he turned around to see a beautiful woman walking towards him. She wasn't as beautiful as Caroline but she had seemed nice over the phone.

"Yes, that's me," he said, taking her hand and shaking it. He returned her smile and watched as she looked at him funny. "Is there something wrong?"

"What? No," Jenna said, shaking her head. "You just look really familiar."

Klaus shrugged. "Hmm, that's odd. This is my first time to the island."

Jenna straightened up, realizing she was probably making a weird impression on her new boss. "Yeah, maybe you just remind me of someone. Well, let me introduce you to a few of the staff."

Klaus walked around with Jenna as she introduced him to a lot of the workers at the hotel. He laughed politely when they walked through the spa and he met the spa manager, Elena, her obvious flirting and compliments a little off putting.

"She means well," Jenna whispered as they walked through the restaurant. This was where Klaus wanted to change things up the most. He wanted to make the restaurant a little more modern but still keep up with the traditional roots. It was going to take some work but he knew it would help the resort monetarily.

"This is Stefan," she said as they walked over to the bar. Klaus extended his hand over to the guy and was met with a firm handshake. "He's the best guy I have working here. Wants to head up the restaurant one day."

"Is that right?" Klaus asked, smiling. "I have big plans for this place, perhaps you and I can meet and discuss some things?"

Stefan smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'd really like that," he replied. "Have you taken him everywhere?" he asked Jenna, opening a beer bottle and sliding it across the bar to one of the locals.

"Almost, just going to introduce him to Car-"

"Oh okay, let me go with you," Stefan interrupted before Jenna could finish her sentence.

Jenna eyed Stefan suspiciously, as did Klaus, but shrugged her shoulders. "Um, okay. Just get David to cover for you," she said, motioning towards one of the wait staff.

Stefan nodded and took care of it, walking with Klaus and Jenna back towards the lobby area and towards the concierge desk. "So, your name is Niklaus?"

"Yes, but you can call me Klaus."

"What about Nik?"

Klaus glanced at Stefan, getting a weird vibe from him already. Had he said something to upset the man already? "Um, yes, Nik is fine, too."

"Stop being so weird," Jenna whispered to Stefan. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh, you'll see," Stefan said back as they approached the desk. Caroline was sitting with her back turned to them. She hung up the phone and brushed a hand through her hair.

"There she is," Jenna said, as they rounded the desk. "This is our head concierge. She's amazing, you're going to love her."

Klaus smiled and nodded, watching as Stefan walked ahead of them and stood behind Caroline's chair, whispering something in her ear.

The blonde stood up and Klaus saw her visibly take a deep breath before she turned around. He froze as he saw her face, his mouth opening a little.

Caroline smiled and walked over to Jenna and Klaus, extending her hand. "Hello, I'm Caroline. I've heard so much about you, Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus looked down at her extended hand, a hand he remembered pulling on his hair as he had his head between her legs and his mouth on her – he cleared his throat and shook her hand firmly, two words coming out of his mouth unintentionally.

"_Fuck me."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Here is chapter 3! I hope everyone enjoys it as much as the first two chapters, which I have been getting a really amazing response on, so thank you so much! The drama the angst and the story in general are only going to get better so I hope you all stick around :) **

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think :) Reviews make me happy and help me to update faster. **

**xoxo, Kady**

* * *

Caroline watched as his face changed, the recognition hitting him as he realized who she was and where she worked. She cleared her throat and pulled her hand away from his, smiling sweetly.

"Oh god," Jenna said, placing her hands on her hips and looking at the ground.

"It's going to be fine," Stefan said, his voice low. He placed a hand on Jenna's back. "Maybe we should give them a minute."

"The bar," Jenna said, looking from Klaus to Caroline. Caroline could see the nervous look on Jenna's face. This was all that Jenna really had, this job, this hotel. And she knew that this new buyer was saving them and she didn't want Jenna to lose any of that.

"It's going to be fine, Jenna," Caroline said as she watched Stefan take Jenna over to the table in the lobby area with the fruit and water, pouring her a glass.

Caroline looked up at Klaus and smiled. "I can explain."

Klaus gripped the strap on his bag, his jaw clenched. "Oh please, don't let me stop you."

Caroline frowned. "Hey, that's not fair. You told me your name was Nik."

"It is Nik. It's also Niklaus and Klaus. But what does my name have to do with any of this?"

"Well, what I was saying was that you told me your name was Nik. And I didn't even know your real full name, or the name of the new buyer. So, I didn't trick you into anything."

"But this morning, you realized, didn't you? That's why you were acting so weird." Klaus closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "This is a disaster."

Caroline frowned again. "Well, that's not what you were saying this morning," she mumbled, knowing it wasn't going to help any but she still wanted it to be said.

Klaus sighed and shook his head. "Who else knows about this? Besides Jenna and your weird sidekick over there?"

Stefan and Jenna were staring at them but looked away when they were caught, pretending to really like the wall.

"No one. I swear. Unless my other friend at the bar saw you last night, but I'm not sure." Caroline sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything this morning, I just didn't know what to do."

"Yes, well," Klaus said, his voice trailing off as he looked around. "I guess what's done is done. I just need you to know I don't make a habit of this, sleeping with people who work for me."

"And I don't sleep with my bosses," Caroline replied quickly, nodding her head. "I never have and I never plan to again."

Klaus couldn't help but feel sad at the fact that he and Caroline would never be able to have a second date. Or a _real_ first date, actually. "Yes, of course, this will never happen again. It was a mistake."

Caroline was quiet for a moment, the sting from his words catching her off guard. "I wasn't going to describe it that way, but fine."

Klaus sighed. "I'm sorry. I just, I don't know how to deal with this. This is incredibly awkward for me."

Caroline straightened up and nodded her head firmly once. "Well, let me uncomplicated it for you." She walked over to her desk and picked up a folder, walking back to him and placing it in his hands. "Here. This is a list of all of my recommendations that I give to guests, a list of my contacts, things like that. There, now we don't need to speak any more further." She smoothed over her pants and walked to her desk again, sitting down and picking up the phone.

Klaus stood there, folder in hand, but his eyes were on the back of Caroline's head and chair. He took a deep breath and was glad when Jenna walked back over to him, trying to gauge him carefully. "Would you like to meet in my office?" she asked. He nodded and they walked off together, his fingers gripping the folder tightly.

* * *

Klaus rubbed his eyes as he looked over the papers again. It was late and he was in Jenna's office looking at the financial figures of the resort, and what kind of money it would take for refurbishments and to redo the restaurant they way he wanted to. He sighed and stacked the papers back into the file folder, leaning back in the chair.

He looked up when he heard a knock and his eyes met with Caroline. She was knocking on doorframe and smiling sweetly at him. He didn't let his face show anything. He was angry. He was mad. He was sad. He was upset. He was confused.

"Hi," she said, her voice soft as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Hi," he echoed, nodding at her. He looked her over and could see that she was a little anxious. He was surprised she was even there talking to him at all.  
"Look, I'm _really_ sorry, about not telling you I knew who you were this morning."

"It's fine," Klaus said, waving his hand in the air.

"No, it's not fine," Caroline said, shaking her head. "You don't have to be a gentleman. I embarrassed you, you were embarrassed to be caught off guard and that wasn't fair. And I'm sorry, okay?"

Klaus nodded his head and sighed. "It's fine, really. I'm over it."

Caroline pursed her lips. "You don't look over it. I know I wouldn't be over it that quickly if someone made me look so…well, you know."

Klaus took a deep breath. "Caroline, you only just met me last night, don't pretend to know me, alright?"

Caroline frowned and looked down at her feet, his reply a little harsh for her liking. "I only came to see if you were alright and apologize. Goodnight, Mr. Mikaelson." She turned around and walked away, adjusting her purse onto her shoulder.

Klaus watched her walk away and groaned, feeling like an ass. This whole situation was silly and there was no reason the two of them couldn't work together in a mature environment.

Right?

He got up from the chair and hurried after her. "Caroline!" he called, catching up to her as she stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean back there."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders up and down, trying to act like it hadn't phased her at all. "It's fine. Look, I get it. This is awkward for the both of us but there's not much we can do to change what happened. We'll just move on and persevere."

Klaus laughed softly. "Well, it's nice to see someone with a positive attitude, even if it's forced." He looked at her and resisted the urge to brush her hair off of her face. He couldn't do that now. He was her boss. "Guess they'll be no second date."

"Unfortunately, not," Caroline said and then bit her bottom lip. "I mean, who knows if I even would have called you?"

Klaus raised his eyebrows and set his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels. "Oh, I'm _fairly_ confident you would have called me."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You know, I'd like to think that I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"I know," Klaus said, looking up at her. "And that's why I like you."

They both stared at each other until the silence and tension was just too unbearable for Caroline. "Um, well, I'd better go. Stefan is waiting for me."

Klaus nodded his head and straightened his stance. "Right. He's an odd mate, that Stefan."

"He's not so bad. He's just very protective of me."

"Old boyfriend?"

Caroline scrunched her face in disgust. "What? Never, no way! Stefan is like the brother that I never wanted and still don't want but I just can't get rid of him. We came here when we were eighteen for our senior trip after we graduated and I wanted to stay, and he stayed with me. Couldn't even trust me on my own."

Klaus smiled at her story and started to move backwards towards Jenna's office. "Well, I'm sure I'll hear more as I get to know everybody."

"You're staying a while, then?" she asked, unable to mask the slight happiness in her voice.

"I think so. I'd like to be here for some of the refurbishments and the redirection of the restaurant."

Caroline had heard from Jenna that the restaurant was going to be the big focus of Klaus' changes, which didn't bother her so much because she thought it could use a nice remodeling. And maybe this would be the chance Stefan had been waiting for to branch out and become more than just the bartender.

"Sounds great. Well, let me know if you need anything…I'm the Head Concierge, but you knew that and I am babbling. So, goodnight Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus took a few steps forward and gave in to his urge to brush her hair behind her ear. "Mr. Mikaelson is my father. Please, it's Nik or Klaus."

Caroline stared into his eyes as she tried to keep herself calm when he brushed his hand across her cheek when he moved her hair. It was such a shame he was her boss, she _totally_ would have called him. "I did say I like Klaus better."

"Klaus it is then," he agreed, smiling at her and then he turned around, walking back into Jenna's office and closing the door.

* * *

"I'm fucked, Stefan. Completely and totally fucked."

"I thought that was last night," Stefan replied, dodging Caroline's hand as she moved to smack him on the back of the head. "Hey, don't get mad at me. I didn't force you to sleep with your boss."

Caroline groaned and plopped her head down on the table. They were at The Golden Tiki again, only this time Caroline was nursing a Coke and not tequila. "He was so charming last night. I feel like even if I had figured out who he was I still might have slept with him."

Stefan sipped from his beer and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, what's done is done. You can't take it back. But, come on Care, you didn't work this hard just to have it all messed up because some British guy buys the place. Let it go."

Caroline groaned again and kicked her feet under the table. "I want to go back to Virginia now."

"No you don't," Stefan replied, laughing softly.

"No, I don't," Caroline agreed, running a hand through her hair.

"Hey guys," came a voice that Caroline hadn't heard in a while. She turned to see Jeremy Gilbert with a beer in his hand, smiling broadly at both of them. It was too bad his sister was such a wench, it kind of gave him a bad wrap by association.

"Hey, Jer," Caroline greeted as Stefan nodded. "How are you? I thought you were gone at some surfing competition?"

"I was," Jeremy said, sipping from the bottle of his Corona. "But I didn't place high enough to move on so here I am."

Stefan clinked his bottle against Jeremy's. "It's cool, dude. You'll get there. I've seen you surf and I wouldn't tell you you were good if you weren't."

"That's true, Stefan is a dick," Caroline supplied, laughing softly.

"I think I just decided to be serious about it too late in the game. But, Matt's helping me so maybe I'll start placing better."

"Matt?" Caroline said, frowning. "I thought he was too good for this island."

"Here we go," Stefan said.

"Oh shit, Caroline, I'm sorry. I forget sometimes. I kinda hate it cause he's one of my best friends but what he did to you…I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Caroline said, waving her hand in the air. "I'm over it. It's been like what, two years? I'm sure Mr. Fancy Pro-Surfer Donovan doesn't even remember me."

"He's a lucky one then if he doesn't," came Elena's voice. "Guess we all can't be as fortunate."

"Oh look, someone let Medusa out to play, how nice," Caroline rebuffed, smiling sweetly and then rolling her eyes, looking at Stefan for help.

"Elena," he warned, shaking his head. "Not tonight, okay?"

Elena smiled at Stefan and reached across the table, placing her hand on his. "Just let me know which night will be a good one for you, okay, Stefan?"

Caroline and Jeremy both made gagging faces.

"Okay, Elena," Stefan said, pulling his hand away and placing it in his lap.

"Come on, Jer. Let's go hang out with more interesting people than Dorothy and the Tin Man."

Caroline resisted the urge to kick Elena under the table and watched as the two siblings walked away. "One day, I'm going to deck her so hard, Stefan."

"I know, Caroline. And I'll be there to bail you out of jail."

* * *

That night Caroline had a dream. She was on the beach and there was a big Luau in celebration of Jeremy finally finishing big on a competition. Everyone was there and even Elena wasn't being her normal bitchy self.

Caroline walked along the beach by herself, away from the crowd, when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around but the face she saw wasn't the one she was hoping for.

"Hey, Care," came the deep, raspy voice of Matt Donovan, pro-surfer and her ex flame. "You look incredible."

Caroline fluffed her hair over her shoulder and shrugged. "Thanks. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you. I'm sorry for what happened all those years ago. I see now how wrong I was to do that to you. Forgive me?" he asked, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing it softly.

Caroline pulled her hand away and turned around, walking back down the shore again and away from Matt.

"Wait, Caroline!" he said, running after her and grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me, Matt. I don't want to talk to you."

"Is this guy bothering you?" came another voice and Caroline smiled. Now _this_ was who she had wanted to see.

"No, Klaus, I can handle him. Thank you."

"Who the hell is this?" Matt asked, staring Klaus up and down. "Your new boyfriend?"

"No," Caroline said.

"Yes," Klaus said. Caroline smiled. "I'm also the owner of this property that you happen to be standing on so do us all a favor and don't make me kick you out."

The three of them were silent as they all looked from one to the other, until Matt finally shook his head and walked away.

"Oh my god!" Caroline squealed, clapping her hands together. "That was amazing, Klaus! I've never seen him look so pissed!"

Klaus moved closer to Caroline, his eyes dark, stalking her like prey. "I didn't like the way he was touching you, sweetheart." He wrapped his arms around Caroline and pulled her body tightly against his, his lips moving closer to hers…

And then she woke up. Caroline blinked a few times, looking at the ceiling, allowing her mind to realize she was awake and not on a beach with Klaus. She took a deep breath and groaned.

How the hell was she supposed to work with Klaus if she was already dreaming about him, and it was only Tuesday?


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise update! I decided to give you guys Chapter 4 now because I've gotten an amazing response to this story through Tumblr and through the reviews and 'story follows & favorites' on here. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY - especially in it's early stages! I'm happy everyone is enjoying it and I hope you all continue to read and see where it goes from here!**

**Remember - I really love reviews, so make sure to let me know your thoughts! :)**

**xoxo, Kady**

* * *

Caroline looked into the mirror and sighed, applying one last coat of mascara. She had contemplated calling in sick to work, but she knew people would find it suspicious. And by people she meant Klaus.

She blinked a few times and made sure to wipe away any black smudges and plumped her lips, walking out of her bathroom and into her room.

She could do this, she _would_ do this. Klaus was her new boss now and she couldn't worry every single day whether or not something more was going to happen between the two of them. Because it wasn't, period. She was a professional and she could deal with it.

Besides, Jenna had told her this wasn't his only resort so he probably wouldn't be around much. At least, she hoped that was the case.

She left for work, taking her time as she walked down the sidewalk, the ocean breeze blowing her hair about her face softly.

She didn't own a car, she liked walking and work wasn't as far away as everyone said it was. It was a chance to clear her head and settle her mood before she walked into work – where she had to be super polite and helpful to any and everything that people asked her to do for them.

She pushed her sunglasses up further onto the bridge of her nose and sipped from her travel mug of coffee, waving as she passed people on her walk.

"Caroline!" someone shouted her name. She turned and saw a car pull up next to her and she didn't even need to take a guess as to who it was. She _knew._

The car was nice, an expensive class Mercedes, and Caroline took a deep breath as she walked over and approached the passenger side. "Hello," she greeted, bending down to look through the window.

"Hi," Klaus replied, smiling at her. "Why are you walking?"

"I don't have a car," Caroline said, shrugging.

"Oh? Is something wrong with yours?"

"No. It's my choice not to have one."

"Oh," Klaus said again, hitting the unlock button. "Get in."

"No, that's alright. I like the walk."

"Caroline, please get in," he said, taking off his own sunglasses and looking at her. "I insist. I won't have you walking into work when I can easily give you a ride."

Caroline thought for a moment. While she didn't mind the walk, she supposed it would be polite to take him up on his offer. After all, he was her boss and he was just being nice, right?

She nodded and reached for the handle on the door, sliding into the leather seat and closing the door after her. She turned to say thank you but was met with Klaus' face so close to hers, it took her breath away for a moment.

"Hi," he greeted, smiling at her.

She watched the way his dimples appeared in his cheeks, watched the way his eyes searched hers. Thank god she still had her sunglasses on.

She swallowed. "Um, hello. Thank you for the ride."

"My pleasure," he purred, or so she thought it sounded that way. She let out a breath and relaxed when he moved away, back into his own seat and put his sunglasses back on, putting the car in gear. "Seatbelts."

Caroline smiled and put on her seatbelt, just in time as he pulled away quickly, his tires screeching against the pavement. "Um, you don't have to go so fast," she said, holding her travel mug tighter in her hand. "Show off."

"I guess you're right. I _already_ got you into bed."

Caroline rolled her eyes but she knew he wouldn't be able to see through her glasses. She decided to stay quiet. He was her boss, she would have to just keep reminding herself of that.

"Why don't you have a car?" he asked as they traveled further down the road and closer to the resort.

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know. Never really thought of getting one. Stefan got one when we moved here and he usually takes me places if I need a car."

Klaus looked over at her and then back at the road. "I can get you one, if money is a problem."

Caroline scrunched her face in disgust. Was he serious? "Um, no thank you."

"Well, it wouldn't be a problem for me, love."

"No," Caroline said, turning her body towards his and pointing her finger at him. "You don't get to do that."

"Do what?"

"You don't get to do that thing where you think you can just buy me stuff because we…because we slept together," she said, almost mumbling that last part.

"I wasn't meaning it like that. My apologies," Klaus replied, looking at her as he slowed down to a stop as they neared the resort entrance.

"Yeah, well, I'm fine. If I want a car, I'll get one myself."

Klaus nodded again. "I could give you a raise…help you along faster."

"Ugh!" Caroline groaned. "No. I do _not _need a raise. If I get a raise it will be because of my work ethic and not because you slept in my bed for a night."

"A very delicious night, that makes me sad we can't repeat," he added.

"Yeah, well buying me a car isn't going to get you a second chance. I'm not a hooker." Caroline just shook her head. This guy was unbelievable. She didn't even know _this _Klaus. This Klaus was into fancy cars and liked to basically brag about how much money he had.

Buy her a car – just like that. Humph, well Caroline Forbes could not be so easily bought. He was making her angry but at the same time this was probably for the better. She wouldn't be tempted around him if he was going to be a jerk.

Klaus pulled into a spot close to the employee back entrance and stopped his car, shutting off the engine and turning to look at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like such an –"

"Asshole," Caroline finished for him, taking off her seatbelt. "And yes you did. You meant to brag." She opened her door and got out, slamming it as she walked towards the employee entrance.

Klaus got out and grabbed his messenger bag from the back seat, beeping the car alarm and running after her. "Oh, come on, sweetheart, don't be like this."

"I'm not being like anything," she said, keeping up her brisk speed. She didn't want anyone to notice that they had arrived together – the less questions the better.

They reached the lobby and found Stefan there, a weird look crossing over his face as he saw them together. He walked over to the both of them and arched an eyebrow, already seeing that Caroline was in a mood. "Morning, guys. Fancy meeting you here."

"Save it, Salvatore," Caroline said as she brushed past him to her desk.

Klaus laughed and nodded at Stefan, shaking his head. "Oh, don't mind her, she's just a little moody this morning."

"Yeah, I can see that," Stefan answered, glancing back at her. "Did you two…come here together?"

"Yes," Klaus replied, nodding for Stefan to follow him towards Jenna's office. "I saw her walking. She says she doesn't have a car."

"That's right, she doesn't," Stefan said as he followed Klaus. "She says she doesn't need one. I pretty much take her where she needs to go, or she walks, or takes a cab."

"I see." Klaus set his bag down on Jenna's desk and walked over to the window to open the blinds. "Well, enough about Caroline, let's talk about the restaurant."

* * *

"Hey Caroline," Rebekah greeted as she sat down in the seat across from Caroline at the Concierge desk.

Caroline looked up from her paperwork and smiled. "Hey Rebekah, what's up?" Caroline hadn't seen her favorite guest since the night she'd slept with Klaus.

"Not much. Just wondering what's going on around here. Everyone seems so tense and in a mood."

Caroline laughed softly. "Yeah, well, we have some bossy new owner who's going to come and change the whole place around, so…" Caroline sighed to emphasize that she wasn't too happy with Klaus' continued presence at the resort.

"Yeah, is he good looking? Maybe I could dazzle him for you guys and make this place happy again instead of the robot factory it's turning into," Rebekah offered, leaning back in her chair and placing her feet on Caroline's desk.

Caroline frowned, not really liking feet on her desk, but Rebekah was a valued guest at this point and Caroline knew Klaus would probably be pleased with such a guest. "No, he's ugly and horrible, stay away from him."

Rebekah shrugged. "I actually have my eye on someone else, unfortunately."

Caroline perked up. "Oh? Spill." Hearing about someone else's love life was a welcome topic and distraction from her own.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Rebekah asked, taking her feet off of the desk and leaning forward a little.

Caroline smiled and nodded her head, sticking her pinky finger out.

"Why is your finger in the air?" Rebekah asked, looking confused.

"I was going to pinky promise…don't you know what that is? Don't you have that kind of stuff wherever it is you're from?"

Rebekah shrugged. "Guess not."

"Where are you from, any way?" Caroline asked. When she thought about it, Caroline realized Rebekah had actually been at the resort for a few months now. Didn't she have family that wanted to see her? Of course Caroline was grateful for the money that Rebekah contributed to the hotel, but at the same time, she realized she didn't know much about the girl, besides she was a blast to hang out with.

"South Africa. Focus, Forbes – I think I'm having relationship drama and I've never had that before," Rebekah said, fluffing her hair.

"Okay, sorry," Caroline replied. "You have my full attention."

"Good. So, I met this guy the other night and that's why I left the bar so early. He left and I followed after him, because what I want, I get. He looked familiar, too," Rebekah spoke, looking down at her nails, "but whatever, we got to talking and we ended up at his place making out a little and –"

"Rebekah!" Caroline said, laughing softly, causing Rebekah to look up at her. "Just tell me who it is."

Rebekah sighed. "Jeremy…Gilbert."

Caroline was quiet for a second and then burst into laughter, slapping her hand down on her desk.

"Well, you're a right wench, aren't you?" Rebekah said, sitting back in her chair and scowling. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Caroline held her hands up and shook her head. "No, no, you're misunderstanding me. This is _perfect._ We hate Elena, and she hates us, and now you're basically boning her brother. Classic!"

Rebekah smirked and shrugged her shoulders, looking at her nails again. "Yes, well, I didn't plan it, but he's gotten quite hot recently."

"Yeah, he's been working out for his surfing," Caroline explained. "I love this! Are you guys, like, dating? Or it was just the one time thing?"

"I think we're sort of dating? But, I'm actually kind of shit at this. Guys usually date me for my money or my family reputation, but with him, he seems so genuine. We haven't even slept together yet."

Caroline nodded her head. She actually really liked Jeremy. Aside from his bitch of a sister, and asshole of a best friend, he was a nice, polite guy, who had never been mean to her, even if his sister desperately wished he would be.

"Well, I really like him. Remember that bastard ex-boyfriend I told you about?" Rebekah nodded. "Jeremy was there for me when it all sort of happened. I hope this works out for you, if you want it to."

Rebekah smiled. "Thanks. Just, please don't say anything. I don't want to be that girl who gabs all about her new boy, when he's not even her boy and he finds out she has a big mouth and it turns him off."

"I won't say a thing," Caroline promised.

Rebekah stuck her pinky out. Caroline laughed and linked hers with Rebekah's, squeezing tightly.

"You can't even tell your boyfriend."

Caroline's eyes got wide. Did Rebekah know about Klaus? "Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend!"

Rebekah took her hand back and stood up. "I was talking about Stefan."

Caroline sighed, letting out a deep breath. She waved her hand in the air. "Stefan is _not_ my boyfriend. He's like my brother."

Rebekah shrugged. "Whatever. Just keep your mouth shut."

Caroline nodded and waved as Rebekah nodded headed towards the elevators.

* * *

Caroline walked past the front desk, heading towards Jenna's office. She knew Klaus was in there, but she also knew Stefan was there. She wanted a ride home. She'd ended up staying late to help a guest and it was too dark to walk.

"Knock knock," she said, her fist pounding softly against the doorframe. Both men had there heads bent low, looking over paperwork. She leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest. She cleared her throat when neither of them looked up and laughed.

Stefan looked up and smiled at her, running a hand through his hair. "Hey Care, what's up?"

Klaus looked up at the sound of Caroline's name and smiled at her. He leaned back in his chair and tried not to look so obvious as his eyes looked over her body, remembering the way she looked without clothes on. _Delicious_.

"It's late. You guys still at it?" she asked, nodding her head towards the papers on the desk.

Klaus forced his eyes to look up at her face nodded. "Yes. Stefan has some really great ideas about the restaurant. I'm thinking about promoting him."

Stefan looked at Klaus, a smile spreading across his face. It was obvious this was the first he was hearing about it, but Caroline was happy. She knew that Stefan deserved his shot, and hopefully Klaus was going to actually give it to him and wasn't just saying it for show.

"That's great, he's amazing," Caroline said, smiling at her friend. "How much longer do you think you'll be?" Caroline asked, her question directed at her best friend.

"Not sure. Could be a late night," Klaus replied before Stefan could. "You should join us. We'll order some food from room service and you could help us plan the party, being the Head Concierge and all."

Caroline frowned. "Party? What party?"

"Klaus thought it would be a good idea to throw a party in the restaurant on Friday to get the word out to the locals that the restaurant is going to be changing. I agree," Stefan said, sensing Caroline's skeptic looks.

"A party," Caroline repeated, taking a few steps further into the office. It was Tuesday and they wanted to have a party less than three days from now? "What, is there going to be lots of food and like a DJ?"

"Possibly," Klaus said. "The plan is to eventually turn the restaurant into a nightclub on Saturday nights. We think people would benefit from a fresh place to spend their time, and the increased revenue could do wonders for the place."

Caroline frowned again. A nightclub, at the Grand Monolua? She wasn't sure this was the _best_ idea.

"Come on sweetheart, join us. And then I can take you home after," Klaus said, motioning for her to take the seat next to Stefan and across from him.

"I'd rather walk home in the dark, but thanks," Caroline said, crossing her arms over her chest again.

"I'll take you home, Care," Stefan said, laughing softly. "Come on, help us. You love this stuff, you love a good party. Don't hate the idea before you know more about it."

Caroline clenched her jaw and pursed her lips. Damn Stefan, he was right. She _did_ love a good party. Especially if she could be involved in the process and call some of the shots.

"Is Elena involved in this?" she asked, walking over to the empty chair but not sitting down yet.

"No, just the three of us," Stefan said, patting the seat of the chair.

"Well, Jenna should know. I want her to be involved, too. I don't want you to push her out," she said, pointing a finger at Klaus.

Klaus held his hands up and laughed softly. "Jenna, too, yes. We'll fill her in tomorrow morning, after we have it all situated."

Caroline nodded and finally sat down in the chair next to Stefan, setting her purse down at her feet. She took the pen out of Stefan's hand and grabbed the papers Klaus was looking at, shaking her head and already scratching things out.

Stefan gave Klaus a thumbs up, and Klaus smiled, picking up the phone at the desk to order food for the three of them.

"Get a bottle of wine," Caroline said, not even looking up from the papers. "Don't be a cheap boss. We're working overtime here."

Klaus laughed and nodded as Stefan grabbed another pen, glad that Caroline had decided to stay.

Maybe this meant she would be willing to give him a chance in _other_ areas, after all.

* * *

**A party! Yay! Expect lots of drama and fun times in the next chapter! Don't forget to review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Finally chapter five is here! Sorry for the long wait - ended up busy with the Klaroline Awards and Thanksgiving. I hope you all enjoy the party and don't forget to review!**

**xoxo, Kady**

* * *

"Stefan, I need you to get my Manolos out of the closet over there," Caroline said as she passed by Stefan on her way into her bathroom.

Stefan smiled and shook his head but walked over to the closet to grab the shoes that she wanted. "You need to calm down," he said, sitting on the end of her bed.

"No, I do not need to _calm down_," she said, sticking her head out of the bathroom door, a curling iron wrapped into her hair. "This is supposed to be a huge party and nothing, and I mean _nothing_, can go wrong."

Stefan shook his head again. "I forgot how crazy you get about stuff like this."

"Yeah, well, your little comments are not helping," Caroline chirped. "Klaus has to love this party, or else."

"You mean Klaus, as in your boss or Klaus, as in the guy you slept with and still kind of like?"

"Stefan, if you do not shut your fucking trap, I'm going to throw this curling iron right at your stupid face!" She slammed the door closed and looked into the mirror. She looked herself over. Her makeup was perfection, her hair almost done. She'd bought a new dress for the occasion – a deep blue baby doll number with a sweetheart neckline. She personally thought she looked killer in it, but she supposed the real test would be the look on Klaus' face when he saw her in it.

Yes, he was her boss, and yes she knew that nothing more was to become of them. But, that didn't mean that she couldn't look her best and make him still want her.

She unplugged her curling iron and applied another layer of lip-gloss across her lips, and then opened the bathroom door up again. "Well?" she asked, spinning around in front of Stefan.

Stefan nodded his head and smiled at her. "You look beautiful, Care. The dress was a good choice, after all."

Caroline clapped her hands and grinned. "See! And you didn't think I should get it."

Stefan held out her shoes. "Here are your mangos."

Caroline rolled her eyes and grabbed the shoes from him, sitting down next to him on the bed to put them on. "Can you please be on your best behavior tonight?"

"Me?" Stefan asked. "What the hell am I going to do to mess things up? I'm also in charge of this with you, or did your highness forget?"

"Well, first of all you can leave the sass radiating off of you at the door," she said, holding onto his shoulders as she stood up again to gain balance. "And just…don't try and be awkward about the whole me and Klaus thing. I still don't want people knowing, besides you and Jenna."

Stefan nodded and stood up, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Care, just relax, okay? The party is going to rock and I'll bet you and he will be so busy, you won't even have to see each other. And I'll behave, promise. After all, I want to show I deserve the promotion should the night go well."

Caroline nodded and wrapped her arms around Stefan, sighing against his chest. "Have I ever told you how much I love and appreciate you? Seriously, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Stefan smiled and kissed the top of her head. "The feeling is very mutual, Forbes. I know I may act like you're a pain in my ass most times, and don't get me wrong – you are, but I wouldn't trade this friendship for anything."

Caroline smiled and pulled away from him, nodding her head. "Okay. Let me just grab my clutch and then we should get going. I want to get there to make sure everything is being set up properly."

* * *

"A little more to the right," Klaus directed, watching as a menu for the night was being tacked against one of the walls. "Yes, perfect, thank you."

"It looks good in here," Jenna said, and Klaus turned around to greet her. "I have to admit, maybe this is going to be a good idea after all."

It had taken a little more convincing to get Jenna on board. She was more into the traditionalism of the resort than Caroline had been, but eventually she'd agreed to just aid them in their quest for the perfect party, geared towards boosting revenue for the resort and the restaurant.

"I just want to make sure you enjoy yourself tonight, Jenna," Klaus replied. "Once Caroline and Stefan get here, everything will be handled and the evening will go smoothly. Promise."

"Yeah, I wouldn't promise things just yet," she said, walking past him to talk to one of the serving staff.

Klaus shook his head and smiled. What could _possibly_ go wrong tonight? They'd planned everything to a T. It was a good thing Caroline had agreed to help him and Stefan because the ideas she'd brought to the table were things he wouldn't even have thought about. She really was good at her job and he was happy to have her on board. He had also been happy to work with her late into the evening for the past three days, but she had been quick to remind him they were just business associates now.

He smiled just thinking of the way she would scold him for staring at her or making a suggestive joke.

"No, no, no," came a voice, causing him to turn around. "The DJ needs that space, can you please move those tables?"

Klaus grinned when he recognized Caroline's voice. Of course she would come in already barking orders. His jaw went slack when she came into view, walking next to Stefan. To say she looked incredible would be an understatement. She looked absolutely _beautiful_ with her hair curly and falling around her shoulders. Her make up was just enough to accent her features, but not too much as to were she looked overdone. And that _dress_. Klaus swallowed. The dress seemed short, but maybe it was her high heels, and it hugged her body perfectly. How the hell was he supposed to behave himself when she dressed like _that_?

Klaus cleared his throat when Stefan and Caroline approached him. He and Stefan shook hands and Caroline just looked at him. "Hello, Klaus. I see things are barely getting done without me here. Nice."

Klaus laughed softly and looked at Stefan to aid him, but Stefan put his hands up clearly indicating that Klaus was on his own.

"Hello, Caroline. You look...ravishing," Klaus said, his eyes scanning along the length of her body.

"Thanks," she said briskly, fluffing her hair. "You look, nice, too," she said, nodding towards his dark red dress shirt and black tie.

"Well, we all know I look the best," Stefan said, and was met with a glare from Caroline. Klaus was still busy looking at Caroline, unable to keep his eyes off of her.

"Stefan, can you go make sure the bar is properly stocked, please?" Caroline asked, and Stefan walked away quickly, glad to be gone from the awkward tension radiating from Klaus and Caroline.

"Caroline, I –"

"Klaus," she interrupted, putting one of her hands up. "Can we just get through this party, please? We both agreed that nothing more was going to happen between us and I don't need the added stress."

Klaus nodded and took a few steps back, his hand brushing over his tie. "Yes, of course. I'll make myself busy in the kitchen." He turned around and walked away, taking a deep breath to clear his senses of her perfume.

Caroline sighed as she watched him walk away. She knew she was being a little harsh with him, but she was nervous for tonight. What if the party wasn't a success? What if no one really came and the resort was doomed? She didn't want to lose her job. She loved it here in Hawaii and didn't want anything to be spoiled because she had accidently slept with her boss.

She took a deep breath and walked over to the DJ as she saw he had arrived, busying herself with helping direct his set up as well as everything else Klaus hadn't taken care of.

* * *

Caroline had been dumb to worry about whether or not the party would be a success. The restaurant was _packed_. She found it hard to walk with how many people had jammed into the small space of the restaurant.

She squeezed past a few people, whom she didn't recognize as locals, and made her way towards the lobby.

"How's it going?" she asked Vicki, glad for the space to stretch her arms for a second.

"Care! This place is crazy!" the other girl replied. "Manny said that the Valet is running out of room to park the cars!"

Caroline sighed. "Okay, well, just try and control the crowd as best as you can. We don't want to turn anyone away but we also don't want the fire marshals coming in and shutting us down."

Vicki nodded and tapped her pen on her clipboard. "I think we'll be okay. The numbers have slowed down a little."

Caroline nodded and looked over her coworker. "You look great, Vic. You should come out with us more often."

"Me? Have _you_ looked in the mirror? If I liked girls, I'd do you."

Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled. "I'll keep that in mind," she said, rubbing the girl's shoulder and then heading back into the restaurant. The DJ was playing a good mix of music and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Caroline spotted Stefan over by the bar and squeezed her way towards him.

"This is amazing!" Stefan yelled over the music, his hand on Caroline's back as people bumped into her.

"Tell me about it," she screamed back. "Can you get me a drink?"

Stefan nodded and made a signal to one of the guys behind the bar, and then handed her a glass of some dark colored liquid.

Caroline took a sip and winced. Rum and coke wasn't her usual choice but anything would do right now. Things were going well, _really_ well. She needed to relax a little and start enjoying the success of the party.

"Having a good time?" Stefan asked, sipping from his own drink.

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, totally. This is great. I hope the nightclub idea actually works out." She scanned the crowd, looking for Klaus. She hadn't seen him since the people really started to pile in and she hoped he was doing all right.

Stefan watched her as she looked around and smiled, shaking his head. "I think he was by DJ booth the last I saw," he said to her.

Caroline turned when he spoke and cast her eyes down, chugging the rest of her drink. "Oh. I was just wondering where he was, that's all."

Stefan laughed. "Why don't you go see how he's doing? It's not illegal to check whether or not your boss is having a good time."

Caroline nodded. "Okay. I just want to take a shot." Stefan signaled again to the bartender and two shots appeared before them. "To us," Caroline toasted, clinking her tiny glass against Stefan's before throwing the shot back, the liquid burning her throat.

"Go get 'em, tiger," Stefan said, swatting Caroline's ass. Caroline glared at him but pushed her way through the crowd, finally spotting Klaus. He wasn't by the DJ booth anymore, but across from it, hanging in one of the back corners.

Caroline grabbed the top of her dress and pulled it up, making sure her cleavage looked good as she headed over towards him.

"Caroline!" Klaus greeted, grabbing her hand and pulling her next to him, his arm around her waist. "This is Martin. He's in town from New York and heard about the party. He's also in the business market and is interested in possibly financing the nightclub."

Caroline smiled and shook the man's hand, trying her best to be polite. She liked that Klaus' hand was around her waist, but she knew it could look weird if other employees saw them. "Nice to meet you."

"This is kind of an odd idea, but I like it," Martin replied. "Klaus is quite a salesman."

"I was just telling Martin that this all turned out amazing because of you," Klaus yelled over the music, smiling at her.

"Oh, it wasn't all me. Stefan and even Klaus did a lot of the work," Caroline answered, noticing Klaus seemed a little tipsy with the way his body was swaying against hers. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I'm going to go check on some things," she said, slipping out of Klaus' hold.

She walked away, pushing through the crowd, but was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and was met with Klaus' face extremely close to hers. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked her, his hands moving to her waist again.

Caroline closed her eyes for a second, reveling in how warm his hands felt against her body. But then she shook her head and opened her eyes remembering where she was. "I'm fine. But, Klaus, you know we can't do this."

Klaus pulled her tighter against his body and started to sway to the music his breath hot on her neck. "We're just dancing, having a good time. Relax." He pulled away to look into her eyes, smiling.

Caroline let her body move against his for a few moments, convincing herself that dancing with her boss like this was okay and looked totally normal. She scanned the crowd and found Jenna, talking with a few of the locals. Their eyes met and Jenna arched her eyebrows, causing Caroline to pull away from Klaus.

"I'm going to go get some water. I'll find you later," she said, pushing through the crowd before he could protest.

* * *

"You look simply dashing," a voice whispered into Caroline's ear as she faced the bar, sipping from a glass of water. She turned around and was met with a pair of brown eyes, eyes that she didn't recognize.

"Oh, um, thank you," she replied, smiling and then turning back around.

"Can I get you a drink?" the man asked, squeezing in to stand next to her.

"I've got my water, but thank you again," she said, holding up her cup. She'd never seen the man before, but somehow he seemed familiar. His brown hair fell into his eyes a little and he definitely looked out of place with his designer clothes.

"Water? Nonsense." He got the bartender's attention and ordered two shots, smiling at Caroline. "I'm new to the island."

"I can tell," Caroline said, trying her best not to sound annoyed. She did not want it to become a habit, her meeting foreigners in bars, letting them buy her drinks.

"Is it really that obvious?" he asked, paying the bartender and handing a shot to her. Caroline really didn't want the drink but also didn't want to be rude. The man smiled at her and she raised her glass, downing the shot.

"Thanks," she said, grabbing her water glass and walking away from the bar.

"I'm Kol," he said, following after her, a beer in his hand.

"Great," she said, walking a little faster.

"Do you have a name or should I just call you Blondie?" he asked, keeping speed with her.

Caroline rolled her eyes. She hated guys like him, over cocky ones who thought that they were irresistible. "If I tell you my name will you leave me alone?" she asked, stopping to look at him.

Kol smiled. "Yes."

"It's Caroline. Bye now." She started walking again but he still followed.

"Caroline. That's a nice name. Want to dance?"

Caroline shook her head. "I thought you were going to leave me alone?"

"I lied. Sorry, love."

Caroline froze, recognizing his accent for the first time. "Are you a friend of Klaus'?" She hadn't even thought that he could have invited people to the party, or to the island.

Kol shrugged. "Friends? Not sure if you would call us friends."

Caroline frowned. "You're really weird, and kind of freaking me out."

"I get that a lot," Kol said, sipping from his beer bottle.

Caroline pushed past him, trying to head for the lobby but froze when she saw Klaus talking to another girl, and not just any other girl, but _Rebekah_.

The two were standing very close to one another, and Klaus had his hand on her waist, just like he had with Caroline earlier. Rebekah was laughing and then she swatted his chest, leaning in to peck his cheek softly.

"How about you, are you a friend of Klaus'?" Kol asked, as he walked up behind her.

"He's my boss," Caroline replied, her jaw tight as she continued to watch the two of them together. Technically, she wasn't supposed to be jealous because Klaus wasn't hers and she had expressed many times that they couldn't do anything together.

But watching him with another girl was fueling a jealous fire inside of her that she didn't like.

"Someone looks jealous if you ask me," Kol replied, his lips close to her ear.

"I _didn't_ ask you," Caroline said, standing up straighter.

"You should go talk to them, see what's going on," Kol encouraged. Caroline turned around to look at him and noticed a grin on his face.

He was really odd, but maybe he was right. She took a deep breath and marched over to the two of them, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Wow, this looks cozy," she said, first glaring at Klaus and then at Rebekah. Hadn't the other blonde been blabbering to Caroline about Jeremy Gilbert earlier in the week? What the hell was she doing flirting with Klaus?

"Caroline, this isn't what you're thinking, sweetheart," Klaus said, but Caroline held her hand up to stop him.

"Save it. This just helps me realize that I was right about you."

"I don't understand what's going on," Rebekah said, looking between the two of them. "Nik?"

"Oh, _Nik_. She's already calling you Nik? Nice to see how unoriginal you are," Caroline said. "And you," she looked at Rebekah, "I thought you were all into Jeremy? Guess he wasn't rich enough for you?"

Rebekah glared at Caroline. "What's up your ass?"

"Great party," Kol said, joining the little group.

"Not now, Kol," Klaus said, holding up his hand. "Caroline, you've really got this all wrong, honestly."

Caroline shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know, I was actually entertaining the idea of giving you a second chance, but I can see you'll just sleep with anything that walks."

Rebekah looked between them again and then started laughing. "Oh my god! Gross!"

Caroline glared at her. "What?"

"This is the guy you slept with? You slept with Niklaus?" she asked, laughing louder.

"Oh, I was so right to make it to this party," Kol said, dodging Klaus' hand as it moved to slap him in the back of the head.

"Yeah, well, apparently he's moved onto better things. I hope you two are super happy together," Caroline replied, looking at Klaus.

Rebekah stopped laughing and wiped underneath her eyes. "Wow, this is classic. Caroline, there is no way I'm going to be sleeping with Nik."

"And why is that?" Caroline asked, her jaw clenched.

"Because he's my _brother_, you twit."

* * *

Caroline's eyes widened as she looked between the three people standing around her. She felt lightheaded and like she was going to faint.

"He's your _what_?"

"Caroline," Klaus said, sighing, "allow me to introduce you to my siblings – this is Kol my younger brother, and Rebekah my sister."

Caroline shook her head and took a few steps back. "But…but how? Rebekah your name –"

"I've been using a fake last name at the resort," she said, shrugging. "I'm the one who told Niklaus about the resort's troubles after Jenna blabbered all about it to me before she told anyone else."

Caroline shook her head again. "I have to get out of here," she said, never feeling more embarrassed than in this moment. She turned around and walked away quickly, bumping into people as she made her way to the lobby.

She brushed past Vicki and was almost to the front doors, needing the fresh air to clear her mind and calm her down.

His sister? His brother? How could she have been so _stupid_? How could she have shown him how jealous she was? She was never going to be able to live this down.

She was a few steps away from the doors when she heard someone call out her name.

"Oh god, how could this night get _any_ worse?" she mumbled, turning around and freezing.

"Caroline, hey, there you are," the voice greeted her, stopping in front of her. "Wow, you look amazing."

Caroline swallowed and blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Matty?" she asked, her eyes taking in the blonde man standing before her.

* * *

**Can you say DRAMA? :) I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I know many of you have been asking whether Rebekah and Klaus are related and now you know!**

**Don't forget to review! And you can follow me on tumblr at Klausykins. xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for waiting, wanted to wait until everyone calmed down after all of the beautiful Klaroline we got in 4x07!**

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I hope you all enjoy it. This story has the most story follows out of any of my fics so thank you so much!**

**Don't forget to review! xoxo Kady**

* * *

Caroline swallowed and just stared at Matt, not really knowing what to say to him. It had been a long time since the two had even spoken, and now here he was standing right in front of her.

"Care?" he asked, smiling softly. "You okay?"

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and fidgeted with her hands. "Um, yeah. Hi. Matt, what are you doing here?" Of course this was happening to her. She was feeling completely mortified after what had just happened with Klaus and Rebekah, and now she had to deal with Matt being here.

He shrugged and reached for her hand, frowning when she backed away from him. "I'm in town, visiting. My sister told me about it. Am I not allowed to be here?"

"No," Caroline replied, frowning. "The last time we spoke you made it perfectly clear how _far away_ from here you wanted to be."

Matt sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. He looked good. She hated him, but she couldn't deny that he didn't look good. He was wearing black slacks and a white button up shirt, with the collar open, exposing his perfectly tanned chest.

"Caroline, I'm sorry for what happened between us. You have to know that, right?"

Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know what? I can't do this right now." She looked up and saw a figure coming towards them over Matt's shoulder. Her stomach dropped and she groaned, feeling like she was being punished for something she didn't do.

"Caroline!" Klaus called, catching up to where she and Matt stood. She looked back over her shoulder at the front doors of the resort, wondering how long it would take her to sprint for the doors and away from both men.

Caroline sighed and plastered a fake smile on her face, standing up straighter as Klaus approached. "Mr. Mikaelson, hello. Is there something else I can do for you?" There was no way in hell she was going to let Matt witness the awkwardness between she and Klaus, or give him any kind of indication as to what was happening between the two of them.

Klaus gave her an odd look at her formality and then looked at Matt. He extended his hand out to the younger man. "Klaus Mikaelson."

"Matt…Donovan," Matt said, shaking Klaus' hand back, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Donovan, as in Victoria?"

"Yeah, she's my sister," Matt replied with a smile. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Klaus clenched his jaw a little at Matt's inquisition, but he could see that Caroline's face was strained and he didn't want to embarrass her in front of whoever this guy was.

"I'm the new owner," Klaus answered, taking his hand back and walking over to stand next to Caroline. He felt an odd sense of territorial-ness wash over him but he resisted the urge to wrap his arm around her or grab her hand. "And who are you, besides one of my Concierge's brothers?"

Matt laughed softly and noticed the way Klaus walked over towards Caroline. "Oh, well, Care and I go way back." He winked at Caroline and she laughed nervously, praying to any God that was listening to get her out of this mess.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I need to borrow _Care_ for a second. Just a little party business, you know." Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline then and started to pull her away from Matt and back towards the party.

Caroline sighed, looking over her shoulder at Matt and then at the door that she so desperately wished she could run to.

"I'll call you!" Matt called out to Caroline and she just waved awkwardly, nodding her head.

"Over my dead body," Klaus mumbled, or so she thought she heard him say.

* * *

"Who the hell was that?" Klaus barked to her as they were outside the entrance to the restaurant.

Caroline removed herself from his embrace and took a few steps back, shaking her head. "No one. None of your business. What do you need? I want to go home."

"No one my ass, Caroline. _Who_ is he?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "None. Of. Your. Business. Now, what do you want, Mr. Mikaelson, I want to go home."

Klaus clenched his jaw. "You owe me an explanation for what happened inside there, with Rebekah."

Caroline groaned. "Klaus, please, _please_, just let me go home." Caroline was on the verge of tears and she was not going to give Klaus the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Especially not over him and what had happened.

"You can't go home. You need to stay and make sure everything ends well."

"Well, you know what, how about you and your new best friend Stefan handle that?" she spat back, her hands on her hips.

Klaus moved closer to her, and she could see that any kind of alcohol buzz he had was long gone. His eyes were nothing but serious. "You can't do this to me, Caroline."

"Klaus, it's just cleaning up, I'm sure you can handle it," she said, sighing.

"No," Klaus said, shaking his head, "you can't just go and dance with me and flirt and then get upset when you think I'm with another woman, and then at the same time push me away and remind me nothing can happen between us."

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. He had a point, she knew he did, but she didn't want to admit that to him.

"What the hell, Caroline?" he asked, moving closer to her. He cupped her face and forced her eyes to look into his. "Why can't we be together? What's so wrong about it?"

Caroline sighed and shook her head, trying her best to create some proximity between them but it wasn't working. His touch, his smell, his stare were intoxicating. "I…because you're my boss."

"I don't care," he replied, leaning in to peck her lips softly.

Caroline gasped against his kiss, knowing they were standing right outside the party where anyone could see them. She placed her hands on his shoulders to push him away, but he took that as an act of her submission and deepened the kiss, his tongue filling her mouth. Caroline moaned at the familiar touch of his tongue and melted against him, kissing him back.

"Caroline!" she heard her name being called, for what felt like the hundredth time tonight, and she pulled away from Klaus quickly, looking over at who had spoken.

"Stefan," she said, glad to see her best friend. She raced over to him and launched herself into his arms, burying her face against his chest. She'd never been happier to see him in her life.

Klaus wiped his mouth and took a deep breath, turning around to face the two of them.

"I heard Matt was here so I came to find you," Stefan explained, looking at Klaus and then down at Caroline.

"Who told you?" Caroline asked, looking up at him. She looked back at Klaus who was giving her a dark look, a look she wasn't sure she understood.

"Elena," he said, shaking his head. "Did you –"

"Yes, I saw him," she finished. "Klaus actually kind of saved me from him."

"I can see that," Stefan said, his tone a little harsh.  
"I'd better get back inside," Klaus said, straightening his tie. "Maybe you can see Caroline home and then come back to help me close the party out?" he asked Stefan, not even looking at Caroline anymore.

Stefan nodded and wrapping an arm around Caroline. "I'll take a cab to her place and then take it right back."

Klaus nodded, and then he was gone, disappearing back into the restaurant. Caroline sighed. What the hell had this night turned into?

"Caroline," Stefan started but Caroline put her hand up to silence her friend. She was not in the mood for a lecture right now. She had no idea what the fuck was going on herself, so she wasn't about to try and explain it to Stefan.

Stefan nodded and walked her towards the lobby doors, and Caroline was thrilled. She wanted to leave _badly_. This had been the weirdest night of her life and she knew she was going to regret it even more in the morning.

As they reached the doors they opened and someone else walked in and Caroline knew that God had to be fucking with her.

"Where are you two going?" Elena asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Did little Miss Perfect drink too much? How unprofessional."

Caroline lunged for Elena but Stefan held her back, causing Elena to cackle with laughter.

"Stefan, put your dog on a leash," Elena said, and the next thing Caroline knew she was free of Stefan's grip and she was smacking Elena Gilbert across the face as hard as she could.

* * *

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Care," Stefan said, shaking his head as they sat in the back of a cab, heading to Caroline's apartment.

"Me either," she groaned, shaking her head as it fell into her hands.

"Anyone could have seen you guys out in the open like that. And they probably did. You're so lucky it wasn't Elena who stopped you two. I can't believe you hit her."

"I know," Caroline groaned, her voice muffled by her hands. She had been so stupid tonight, and not just in kissing Klaus. But she didn't want to tell Stefan all about unintentionally accusing Klaus and Rebekah of incest. She shuddered at the memory of the look on their faces when she asked if they were going to sleep together.

"You've worked really hard to be where you are today, Caroline," Stefan continued. "Don't throw it all away for some guy."

Caroline looked up at Stefan and glared, tired of the lecture. "Stefan. _I know_."  
The cab stopped and Caroline opened the door, getting out quickly. Stefan opened his door to follow her but she put her hands up to signal him to stop. "Don't. I can manage by myself. Go, get back to your little party."

"Caroline, don't be like this," Stefan groaned. "Let me walk you upstairs."

Caroline shook her head and then realized she didn't have her clutch, which contained her money, phone, and _keys_. She looked up and saw Stefan waving the small purse in the air, a grin on his face. She walked back over to the cab and moved to take it from him but he held it out of her reach.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her, a sympathetic look on his face.

Caroline could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks, but she blinked to hold them back. She just shook her head and looked down.

Stefan sighed and handed her her clutch, lifting her chin. He could see that she was crying and he hated that she was so upset. This was supposed to have been an amazing night for the both of them but somehow it had only ended up that way for him.

"I'm going to go help Klaus close the party and then I'm coming back here to spend the night."

Caroline knew she should have told him not to worry about her and to just go home or enjoy himself for the night, but she just nodded. Truth be told, she _needed_ her best friend and nothing sounded better than cuddling with Stefan as she cried over her failed night. "Thank you," she whispered and turned around, walking over to her apartment building, wiping her cheeks as she dug her keys out of her purse.

* * *

"I'd say tonight was a success," Klaus said, as he and Stefan were putting chairs up on the tables. The party had ended an hour ago and they were just making sure nothing had been damaged in the process. Klaus was happy to leave it at that, but Stefan said it was courteous to the maid staff to help them out with the chairs for their vacuuming. Klaus was noticing more and more what a good guy Stefan was, and how dedicated he was to the resort and his fellow staff. He knew he was making the right decision in promoting him.

"Yeah, aside from a few little hiccups, I'd have to agree," Stefan said.

"That blonde girl was hilarious," Kol said from his seat at the bar. In true Kol fashion, he wasn't helping at all. He reasoned that he was a guest and would have no part in helping their little clean up party.

"Kol, be quiet," Klaus said, shaking his head. Klaus wanted no mention of Caroline. His feelings were all mixed up over the back and forth with her all night and he didn't need to be reminded of it. Especially since as he didn't exactly know how to defend the situation. What _was_ their situation?

"I don't even know you and I second that," Stefan said, laughing softly. He walked over to Klaus and lowered his voice. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to interrupt anything earlier."

Klaus waved his hand in the air. "It's fine. It's actually probably better that you did. She and I could have been seen, I wasn't really thinking when I kissed her."

Stefan nodded. "I know it's got to be frustrating with her, but she's just…she's worked really hard to be where she is today, and I don't mean as Head Concierge, I mean in her life…_in general_."

Klaus took in Stefan's words and thought back to the encounter with Matt Donovan. "Something happened with that Matt fellow, didn't it?"

Stefan shrugged. "I'm not going to say anything. I'll let her explain it, should she ever want to. Let's just say, he's not your typical kind of ex."

Klaus hated the blonde man even more. He hated knowing that someone had caused Caroline pain, himself included. He knew she was mad at him, or whatever it was she was with him. He was angry with her too, maybe more frustrated, and he knew the two of them needed to have a serious talk about what had happened tonight.

"Can you do me a favor?" Stefan asked, shaking his head as he watched Kol reach over the bar to grab a bottle of Jack.

Klaus shook his head and laughed at his brother, bringing his attention back to Stefan and his question. "I can surely try."

Stefan leaned in close to make sure he wasn't heard by Klaus' nosy, odd, younger brother. "Go easy on her."

Klaus wasn't sure what Stefan was exactly meaning but he just nodded. "I'll do my best, mate. But she's not exactly the innocent victim here."

"I know, and I'm not denying that," Stefan agreed. "She's just…more fragile than she lets on."

"Do you guys need any help?" came Elena Gilbert's voice. Stefan could see the red shading on her cheek where Caroline had slapped her and he tried his best not to smile or laugh.

"Sure, love," Klaus said. "I was just about to let Stefan go if you wanted to take his place."

"You sure?" Stefan asked, looking between the two of them.

Elena tried to hide her disappointment, as she of course had only been offering to spend time with Stefan, but nodded. "Of course."

"Cool. I have to get back to Caroline's house."

"You're going back?" Klaus asked, trying not to sound so eager for his answer.

"Yeah. I told her I would sleep over. It'll help calm her." He shook hands with Klaus and then walked over to Elena, pulling her to the side. "If you don't mention what Caroline did to you to Klaus or Jenna, I'll make it worth your while."

Elena perked up at this and smiled at Stefan, placing a hand on his chest. "Call me tomorrow and we'll talk."

Stefan nodded and smiled as he walked out, passing Jenna on the way.

"Where's Caroline?" she asked, looking around.

"I sent her home," Klaus answered. "She did so much work already, thought it'd be nice if she didn't have to clean up."

"That's odd, she always likes to see everything through all the way," Jenna said, but she shrugged. "Tonight was a hit. I can now admit it was a good idea."

Klaus smiled. "Thank you. I hope you enjoyed yourself."

Jenna nodded and then she jumped back a little, startled at a new presence at her side. "Um, hello. Who are you?"

"Kol Mikaelson," Kol replied, taking Jenna's hand and kissing it softly.

Jenna looked at Klaus. "Does he belong to you?"

Klaus nodded and laughed softly. "Yes, my younger brother. You can ignore him, we all do."

Kol brought Jenna over to the bar and sat her on a stool, pouring her a drink. "Don't listen to him, I'm awesome and he's just jealous."

Jenna looked at Klaus, a puzzled look on her face, but Klaus just shrugged, sighing as he continued to stack chairs onto tables with Elena's help.

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews are beautiful and make me smile :)**

**Follow me on Tumblr at Klausykins! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! Here's another update for you :) When I see people are reviewing and really enjoying the story, it inspires me to write for you all and deliver quick updates! So keep them coming!**

**On another note: I've seen that some people are displeased that I have decided to make Matt pretty different from his canon counterpart. But, if you have read my other fic Wild Ones, you know that I like to stray from canon a little when it comes to certain characters and maybe make them a little more evil than they usually are. I find it refreshing and just remember it's an AU after all ;)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**xoxo, Kady**

* * *

"I'm sorry," Caroline whispered, apologizing for the hundredth time that night. She was lying with her head against Stefan's chest, her legs tangled with his, and she knew he was trying to sleep but her mind was still racing.

She'd cried a lot after he'd left to go back to the resort, mostly out of embarrassment. Caroline had never acted like this before, or at least not since High School. She'd prided herself on her professionalism at the resort and tonight between the Klaus and Rebekah incident, seeing Matt, kissing Klaus, and hitting Elena, Caroline knew she probably looked like an insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack.

"It's fine," came Stefan's voice and his hand brushed up and down her arm. "Just go to sleep, okay? We can wake up in the morning and rehash all of this and think of a strategy."

Caroline didn't say anything. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep very well knowing what was awaiting her when she woke up. But she closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep, thoughts of Klaus and their kiss on her mind.

She woke up the next morning to a pounding sound. Was it her head? Her alarm clock? It took her a few minutes to realize that someone was at the door and that the pounding was the knocking.

She heard Stefan groan as he rolled over and Caroline sat up in bed, looking at her clock. It was a little past nine in the morning, and it was both of their days off. Who the hell would be at her place this early on a Saturday morning?

She got out of bed and shuffled towards her front door, praying that it wasn't the one person she thought it could most likely be.

The last thing she wanted to do was talk to Klaus right now. Or really, ever again. Couldn't she just call in sick until he went back to wherever it was he was from?

She took a deep breath and opened the door, sighing when she saw who was standing on the other end. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"How rude, is that the way you greet everyone?" Rebekah said, frowning. "No wonder why Stefan is your best friend."

"What's that mean?" Caroline asked, glancing over her shoulder to look towards her bedroom.

"That he's a boy and you have no girl friends."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I have a girl best friend and her name is Bonnie."

"And she lives where?" Rebekah asked. When Caroline didn't answer she nodded her head once. "Precisely. You need to hang out with women more to gain better people skills."

"Jenna and I are friends," Caroline defended, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rebekah laughed softly. "Jenna is your boss, nice try though."

"Look, did you come here to grill me on my friend choices or what?" Caroline huffed, getting irritated.

Rebekah sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you were okay? I know last night was awkward, for _everyone._"

Caroline walked outside and closed the door behind her, shifting from foot to foot. "Yeah, about that…could we just like, forget it ever happened?"

Rebekah snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that. Even if I were able to erase it from my memory, my brother Kol will never let it go." She looked at Caroline's door. "Not even going to invite me in?"

Caroline looked back at the door, too, and shook her head. "No, Stefan is asleep and I want to let him sleep as long as possible for being so decent to me last night."

Rebekah frowned. It was clear to Caroline that she didn't appreciate standing outside but Caroline honestly didn't care right now. She didn't even want to be having this conversation.

"So, what's going on with you and my brother? I heard he kissed you last night."

Caroline's eyes grew a little wide. "What? How do you know that?" Caroline knew it had been incredibly dumb of them to just kiss each other out in the open where all of the staff could see them, but it was too late to take it back now.

"He told me about it," Rebekah said, fluffing her hair. "This morning. He's at the hotel, you should go see him and talk to him."

"No," Caroline said, shaking her head. "That's the _last _thing I want to do right now."

Rebekah huffed and rolled her eyes. "You're going to have to see him at _some point_, why not figure things out now instead of dragging out the weekend worrying yourself sick? Because we both know that's what you're going to do."

Caroline thought for a moment about Rebekah's words, because she _did_ have a point. "But, I don't have a car and I don't want to wake Stefan."

"Nonsense, I'll drive you. Hurry and put some clothes on," Rebekah replied, frowning at Caroline's large t-shirt and boxer shorts.

Caroline looked down at herself and wondered what her face or hair even looked like. "I…you know, I should probably shower and this just isn't the best time."

Rebekah pushed Caroline aside and opened her door, walking inside. Caroline followed after her, trying to grab her arm to pull her back outside, but it was useless, she was already walking into Caroline's bedroom where Stefan was tangled in the covers, laying on his stomach.

"Stefan, hello, Stefan!" Rebekah yelled, clapping her hands together loudly.

"Rebekah, knock it off!" Caroline hissed, knowing Stefan was going to kill her for this.

Stefan groaned and put a pillow over his head, shuffling underneath the blankets.

"Stefan excuse me, please get up I need to ask you something," Rebekah said, pulling the pillow from his head.

Stefan groaned again. "What?" he mumbled. "I'm sleeping."

"I want Caroline to come to the resort and talk to Klaus. Please tell her you agree with me and that it's a good idea."

Caroline sighed. "Stef, I'm sorry."

"Caroline, go to the resort and talk to Klaus. I agree with Rebekah and think it's a good idea," Stefan said, pulling the blankets over his head.

Rebekah turned around to look at Caroline and smiled. "Hurry now, get dressed so we can be on our way."

Caroline sighed and covered her face with her hands, wishing more than ever that she could just disappear.

* * *

Caroline sat in the passenger seat of Rebekah's BMW and looked out the window, smiling at the view of the ocean. No matter how long she lived in Hawaii or how many times she'd seen this view everyday, she'd never tire of it. She felt like it was a such a privilege to live in such a beautiful place and she never wanted to leave.

"So, you told me you're from South Africa. I'm guessing that was a lie?" Caroline asked, turning her attention away from the view and back to Rebekah as she sped down the road.

"No, I am from South Africa. I was born there, but my brothers weren't. I spent more time with my father and they with my mother."

"Oh," Caroline said. "Your parents are divorced?"

"Yes," Rebekah replied. "Right after I was born actually. But when I was five my mother decided to she wanted to leave South Africa and she took my brothers with her."

"Oh, so Klaus and Kol went with her?"

"And Finn," Rebekah added. "I have three brothers. I think Finn is actually coming to the resort soon, with his wife Katie."

"Fantastic," Caroline mumbled. The last thing she wanted was another one of Klaus' brothers stirring up trouble.

Rebekah laughed softly. "Finn is nothing like Kol, don't worry. And actually, his wife is quite nice and balances out his harshness."

Caroline sighed. Who the hell were these people and why had they decided to come and mess up the beautiful little world she had created for herself?

"I think Nik likes you," Rebekah said after some silence.

"Yeah?" Caroline couldn't help but ask. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he kept you all to himself."

"Oh," Caroline sighed. "That's right, you don't really know about the bar, you left early that night."

Rebekah nodded. "Yes. I didn't even know he was in town yet, to be honest. But, whatever. It's done. You guys need to work out _whatever _it is you two have going on. It's weird to see Niklaus so tense over something that doesn't involve business."

Caroline looked out the window, not really knowing what to say to that. She agreed with Rebekah, they _did_ to work things out. If Klaus was going to be staying in town for a while, she needed to know how to work around him. While she wished she could just call in sick, she knew that would be the cowardly thing to do and that she was needed at the resort.

They pulled up to the resort and Caroline instructed Rebekah to go to the employee lot. "This lot is better, I may park my car here instead of paying for the valet."

Caroline smiled and shook her head. "Are you even still paying anymore, seeing as your brother now owns the place?"

"Of course," Rebekah said, parking. "One of Niklaus' favorite things to do is take my father's money."

Caroline rolled her eyes and got out of the car, bracing herself for the conversation she didn't want to have. She smiled at people as she and Rebekah walked through to the lobby and headed towards Jenna's office.

"Oh my god, hide me!" Jenna squeaked, running towards the girls and hiding behind them.

"What? What is it?" Caroline asked, looking around. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Oh you poor thing, I didn't think he was _serious_," Rebekah said, laughing and walking alone towards Jenna's office.

"What is it?" Caroline repeated, getting annoyed that everyone was informed except for her.

"Kol," Jenna whispered, standing up and looking around the lobby. "He hasn't left me alone since last night. I don't know what to do."

"Kol?" Caroline asked, laughing. "You're joking, right?"

"I wish," Jenna said, her face going pale as she spotted something in the distance. Caroline followed her line of sight and smiled when she saw Kol walking towards them. It had been a little dark in the restaurant the night before and Caroline could really see his features now. He had the whole tall, dark, and handsome going for him for sure.

"Why does he look so familiar?" Caroline mused out loud, squinting her eyes as she looked at him and tried to place him in her mind.

"He's an actor," Jenna said, groaning as he got closer. "Soap Operas."

"Oh my god, yes! That's it!" Caroline said, shaking her head. "He's that douche bag on that one that has been on for like, decades."

"I prefer to just call myself the misunderstood villain," Kol said as he finally approached them, a grin on his face. "Ah, Jenna, there you are."

"Here I am," Jenna grumbled, looking at Caroline for help.

"Sorry, I have my own mess with my own Mikaelson to clean up," Caroline apologized, stepping away from the two of them.

"Yes, darling, better hurry off before Nik and Rebekah do the nasty," Kol said to Caroline, winking at her before turning his stare back to Jenna.

Jenna looked at the two of them confused. "I'll tell you later," Caroline replied, shaking her head before turning around to find Klaus.

* * *

Klaus sat in Jenna's office, gazing out the window. He was distracted; his plan of coming down to work today backfired because the only thing on his mind was Caroline. She looked incredible last night, and he wished they could have done more than just kiss.

The way her body had felt against his as they danced, and the way her lips had tasted when they kissed…he sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was going to be a long day.

He'd thought about calling her, to see if she was alright, but he knew that he should give her space. He hadn't been the nicest at the end of the evening when he'd told Stefan to take her home, but it had been his frustration coming out. He wanted her so bad, and while he understood that she didn't want to date him, or whatever, because he was now her superior…it didn't take away his desire any less.

He looked up when he heard the door open and he smiled at his sister. "Hello, Rebekah. I'd thought you be off at the beach or in the spa."

"No, not yet at least," she said, smiling at him. "Ouch, Nik, you look a little pathetic sitting in here like this."

He smiled and shrugged. "I'm not sulking, I'm working."

"Sure you are," Rebekah said, poking her head out of the door to look down the hall. "I brought you a little present."

Klaus sat up in his chair and tried to keep his face from lighting up when Caroline came into view. He placed his hands on the desk, trying to remain calm. "Oh, hello, Caroline. Isn't today your day off?"

"Hello, Mr. – Klaus. Yes, it is. But your sister thought it would be best if you and I had a little talk."

Rebekah grinned and then backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Please, have a seat," Klaus said, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of him.

Caroline nodded and sat down, folding her hands into her lap. They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither really knowing what to say. "So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"I wanna talk about you," Klaus said, his eyes serious. "Your hopes, your dreams…everything you want in life."

Caroline rolled her eyes and laughed softly. "Klaus."

"I know," he said, sitting back in his chair. "We should talk about last night."

Caroline nodded. "We should." She cleared her throat. "You were right."

"Was I?" he asked. "And about what exactly?"

"About me and my behavior," Caroline continued. "I can't act like I want you one minute and then don't another. That's not fair to you."

Klaus nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"No need to be sorry, love. We had a little spat last night. I'm over it already."

Caroline laughed softly. "I'm sorry that I accused you of wanting to sleep with your sister."

Klaus laughed. "Yes, well, not your finest moment I'd assume." He watched her shake her head and look down at her hands. "Caroline…is me being your boss literally the only thing from keeping us from happening?"

Caroline thought over his question, wanting to give him the right answer. "Yes."

He sat up in his chair and leaned over the desk, looking into her eyes. "I really wish that we could try this thing out, see if it could really work between us."

Caroline looked at him and sighed. "I can't. I like you, Klaus, I really do. If you couldn't tell from me kissing you back last night. But, it's just so unprofessional. I've worked really hard to be where I'm at right now, and I can't sully my name just because you're amazing in bed and have a hot accent."

Klaus grinned at her words. "Amazing in bed, huh?" He leaned back in his chair again and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled. "Forget I even said anything. You know what I mean."

"I do," he agreed. "But I'm also a man who always gets what he wants. And right now, Caroline, I want _you_."

Caroline opened her mouth to respond but then the door opened and Jenna came inside, closing it behind her and locking it. "I'm sorry, but you two have to hide me. Klaus, your brother is annoying and persistent."

Klaus laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? We Mikaelson men know what we want." His eyes locked on Caroline's for a brief second before he looked back up at Jenna. "I'll talk to him. I don't think he's staying long, any way."

"Great," Jenna said. "What were you guys talking about? Your trip?"

"Trip?" Caroline asked, looking from Jenna to Klaus. "What trip?"

"Oops," Jenna said, looking up at the ceiling.

"It's fine, Jenna," Klaus replied. "I'm leaving on Monday."

"For good?" Caroline asked, not sure if that made her more happy or sad.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, sweetheart," Klaus said. "No, I'm just going to Kaui for a few days. Word got out about the party last night and people are looking to possibly invest or ask for my assistance with their own resorts."

"Word got out already? The party was just last night," Caroline said, unable to believe that news could spread so fast.

"Well, that man you met last night, Martin? Seems he's more connected than I thought."

"Oh," Caroline said. "Well, at least you should have a nice time seeing another island."

Klaus nodded.

"Here's a crazy idea," Jenna said, walking around the desk to stand next to Klaus. "You should take Caroline with you."

Caroline froze. "What? No way."

Klaus looked up at Jenna and then back at Caroline. "Actually, that may be a fantastic idea, Jenna."

"Let's face it," Jenna continued, "Caroline was the real organization and brains behind the party and she would be a great spokesman for the Resort, seeing as she's been here for five years now and is the Head Concierge."

"Spokes_person_," Caroline corrected. She looked at Klaus. "You're sure that's a good idea, though? I mean considering everything-"

"It'll be wonderful," Klaus interrupted before she could finish. Maybe this was just the opportunity he was looking for to convince Caroline that dating him, even as her boss, wasn't actually the worst thing in the world.

"I don't know," Caroline said, sighing. She looked up at Jenna who was smiling at her, a wicked look in her eyes. She glared at her. "You know what, fine. Yes, I'll go. I'm quite positive you and I will work well together…and in the most _professional_ manner possible."

Klaus clapped his hands together once. "Great, it's settled. I'll have a ticket booked for you with me in first class."

"Of course you will," Caroline mumbled. "Well, I'd better be going. I left Stefan alone at my place and apparently now I need to pack." She stood up and walked towards the door, unlocking it. She looked back at the two of them, who were both smiling like idiots at her, and shook her head.

She walked down the hall, looking for Rebekah to take her back to her place when she spotted Kol. "Oh, hey, Kol," she said, grabbing his attention.

"Yes, darling? Have you seen Jenna? I want to take her to lunch but she disappeared on me again."

Caroline grinned. "You know what," she said, walking over to reception to grab a pad and pen, "here is Jenna's phone number, and her address. Why don't you show up at her place tonight and take her out. Or hell, you could even cook for her!" Caroline handed the slip to a grinning Kol.

"Really? You think she'd like that?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Caroline encouraged, nodding. "But shh, you can't tell her I gave you this. Make it a surprise!"

Kol nodded and made a motion like he was zipping his lips. "You're the best," he said, putting the paper into his pocket.

Caroline winked at him and spotted Rebekah talking to Vicki and made her way over there, because now she had to pack for a trip.

With Klaus.

Alone.

On another island.

_Wait until Stefan hears all about this_, she thought to herself, joining the two girls at Vicki's desk.

* * *

**A trip?! :) Yes! And oh what a trip it's going to be ;)**

**Don't forget to leave me a review, I love those guys!**

**Follow me on Tumblr at Klausykins.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! Thanks for waiting for the update : ) I meant to try and post over the weekend but it just didn't work out with Christmas shopping and the like. But, here is Chapter 8! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! It's the longest chapter yet : ) **

**Thank you, as always, to my lovely beta Katie (cicadaa/hybridlovelies) - she really enjoyed this chapter ; )**

**Make sure to review and let me know what you're thinking! It's always exciting to see those.**

**xoxo, Kady**

* * *

"You're sure you can do this?" Stefan asked Caroline for the hundredth time. She was running around her apartment, throwing clothes and shoes and everything else she could think of into her suitcase – because of course she hadn't packed over the weekend.

Caroline groaned from her bathroom where she was putting her toiletry bag together. "I'll be fine, Stefan. I trust myself."

"Sure you do," Stefan said. He'd come over half an hour ago to take her to the resort on his way to work. Caroline had denied Klaus' offer of picking her at her place to take them to the airport, and had agreed to meet him at the resort.

"You're not helping, jerk," Caroline huffed, sitting on her suitcase as she tried to zip it. "There. Now we can go."

"Yippee," Stefan mocked, grabbing her suitcase from the bed. "Jesus Christ, how long will you be gone again?"

Caroline shrugged. "I think he said Wednesday, or Thursday. Who knows? I have to look my best and be prepared for every occasion, Stefan."

Her best friend just rolled his eyes, but Caroline was trying to stay strong – she had to be as professional as possible on this trip and not be seduced by Klaus and his charms. She was too smart to be seduced by him…right?

* * *

Caroline sat in the Lobby, scrolling away on her phone, waiting for Klaus, when she saw a pair of feet move in front of her. She looked up and took a deep breath, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Hey," the man in front of her said, a genuine smile on his face. "I heard you weren't going to be here for a few days."

Caroline shrugged. "I'm leaving soon. Um, what's up Matt?" She really did not want to talk to him right now. She didn't need her head getting all screwed up right before her trip. Dealing with Klaus was going to be enough without the added stress of a Matt conversation.

"I want to talk. Could you spare me a few minutes please?" Matt asked, holding his hand out for her.

Caroline sighed and took his hand, letting him help her up from the chair before she dropped it quickly. She asked Mahlia at the desk to watch her luggage and followed Matt over to the restaurant. They sat at a table and ordered two glasses of orange juice and he ordered a plate of fruit. Caroline tried to protest that she didn't have that much time but Matt waved off her words, saying she could spare a few minutes for him.

Caroline frowned. After everything he had put her through he deserved absolutely _nothing_, but she was a better person than he was and she would listen to whatever he had to say and be done with it.

Their juices came and she sipped from hers, nodding for him to start.

"You look great," he said, smiling at her. She could tell her was nervous and that made her a little smug, because he _should_ be.

"Get on with it, Matt. Tick tock, I have a plane to catch."

Matt nodded. "I just wanted to say that I'm really, _really_ sorry for what I did to you. It's inexcusable the way I treated you and…left you like that."

"I'll say," Caroline commented, rolling her eyes. "You didn't seem too sorry, then, so why all of sudden do you need to talk about this?"

She glanced over at the restaurant entrance, keeping a look out for Klaus. They were supposed to head to the airport any minute now.

Matt shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I might be back on the island for a little while and I didn't want to have us ignoring each other."

Caroline scoffed. "Oh, you think this lame ass, wannabe apology is going to make us best friends?" She leaned across the table to look into his crystal blue eyes. "I may be able to forgive you _one day_ for what you did to me, but I will never, _ever_ forget it."

Matt looked down and sighed. "I know, Care, I know. I want the opportunity to show you that I won't abandon you again."

Caroline held back a laugh. "Well, we'll never date again, Matt, let's make that perfectly clear right now. I loved you…_loved you_. And when you left…after it happened…and that just showed me exactly what kind of a person you are." Caroline was now holding back tears. She had worked so hard to forget the 'Matt Incident' as it had been labeled, and the last thing she needed was to open that wound again after it had taken her a long time to heal from it.

"Just…give me a chance, to be your friend…to show you I can be a good guy, the good guy you remember first meeting."

Caroline sighed. "Matt, I –"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," came a voice, causing Caroline and Matt to both look up. Klaus was standing at the side of their table and Caroline felt like she could kiss him for his perfect timing.

She stood up and shook her head. "No, Klaus, you're not. We were actually done here." She pushed her chair in and looked at Matt. "I guess I'll see you around, then."

Matt just nodded, his eyes moving between Caroline and Klaus, trying not to look too jealous. "Yeah, I guess so."

Caroline walked out of the restaurant, not even bothering to check if Klaus was following her. She heard his footsteps, though, and marched straight to the Lobby to grab her bags.

"Caroline, are you alright?" Klaus asked, his face soft as he searched her eyes.

Caroline smiled and started to walk towards the front doors. "Yep, I'm great! Thanks, let's get going now."

"Caroline," he started again, but Caroline held up her hand to stop him.

"Klaus, please, I said I was fine. Now, come on." She walked out the front doors and saw a black town car parked in front of the valet stand. Klaus walked past her and handed the driver his bags, reaching over to grab Caroline's. They climbed inside of the back of the car and were silent the entire way to the airport.

* * *

First class really was a treat. Caroline had never flown it before and the extra luxury was a huge comfort after her encounter with Matt. Her head was all messed up, but she was hoping the short flight to Kauai would help settle her nerves.

_"We're going to do this together, okay babe?" Matt whispered to her as he held onto her hand. "Me and you. This is going to work."_

_ "How can you be so sure we'll be good at this?" Caroline asked, her heart racing. She looked up into Matt's eyes and saw the genuine love there. Maybe he was right. Maybe they could do it._

Caroline shook her head of the memory and took off her headphones, tapping Klaus' arm. "Hey, thanks for being really nice about dropping the subject on the car ride over and everything."

Klaus smiled as he took off his own headphones and looked at her. "Of course. Whatever is happening with you and Vicki Donovan's brother has nothing to do with me." Klaus was lying a little, because he was _very_ curious as to know why Matt effected Caroline so, but he couldn't press her for information she didn't want to give.

Caroline nodded. "You're right, it doesn't, but thank you for not being so nosy about it, any way."

Klaus smiled again. "Of course. Will I ever get to find out the big mystery?"

Caroline shrugged. "I'm surprised you don't already know, honestly. It was kind of a big thing when it happened, like a lot of people at the resort knew about it. But, no, can we just not talk about it right now?"

Klaus nodded. "Of course. Why don't you just relax and get your head straightened out. We're going to check in at our hotel and then we have a dinner with Martin and a potential investor."

"Okay," Caroline agreed, putting her headphones back into her ears. She leaned back in her very comfortable first class seat and sipped from the champagne flute in her cup holder. Klaus was right, she needed to straighten her head out. He'd brought her along to only increase the financial opportunities of the resort and she wanted to make sure she was helpful.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax and get Matt Donovan out of her head.

_"Have you told him yet?" Stefan asked her as they stood on the beach by the resort. Matt and Jeremy were down by the beach as Matt tried to teach the younger boy how to surf properly. _

_ Caroline took a deep breath and then sighed as she let it out. "Nope. I don't think he's going to want to know."_

_ "Tell him, Care. It's the right thing to do."_

* * *

Caroline's jaw dropped when they walked into the Lobby of the St. Regis Princeville in Kauai. Klaus smirked when he saw the look on her face. Of course the resort was incredible, and the Grand Monolua would never look like this but it wasn't meant to.

"Wait until you see the room," he said, nudging her to follow him towards the check in desk.

"Rooms," Caroline corrected, unable to stop her eyes from darting this way and that as she took everything in. The Lobby was huge and open and designed so elegantly and she just could not believe she was going to be staying here. She'd never been to Kauai before, believe it or not, but now she was excited that she was away from Maui, or mainly away from Matt, and she vowed she was going to enjoy herself for the next few days.

"Checking in," Klaus said to the brunette behind the desk. Caroline smiled as she saw how happy people were as they chatted in the chairs around the Lobby or as they strolled along through. She could see the view of the beach and pool outside of the glass windows surrounding the area and she hoped she'd have a little time to relax and enjoy it while she was here.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson, I have a Junior Ocean View Suite all set for you," the receptionist said, causing Caroline's ears to perk up and her attention to turn towards what was happening.

"I'm sorry, did you say _one_ room?" Caroline asked, looking at Klaus.

The girl looked at her screen and nodded. "Yes, one Junior Ocean View Suite booked under Mr. Mikaelson's name."

Klaus looked at Caroline and frowned. "I could have sworn I had that changed to separate rooms. Honestly, love."

Caroline took a deep breath to try and not lose her temper and cause a scene at the desk. Was Klaus trying to trick her already? She leaned forward so she could see the girl's nametag. "Look, Flora, I understand errors happen all the time. I'm a Concierge at a resort in Maui…but could you please get us separate rooms?"

Flora looked at her screen and frowned. "There's a wedding booked at the hotel this week. It seems all of our separate rooms and filled up. I am so sorry for the miscommunication. The one suite is all I can offer you."

Caroline huffed and walked away from the desk, dragging her suitcase over to a chair and flopping down. How the _hell_ was she supposed to share a room with Klaus? All of the good vibes she'd had when she walked through the door were now gone. It was bad enough she'd felt so comfortable with him on the way over to Kauai, but sharing a room would make it worse. Seeing him in a towel when he got out of the shower, sharing a bathroom, a bed…she shook her head. How were they supposed to keep everything professional lying in the same bed?

Klaus walked over to where Caroline sat and kneeled down by her chair. "I'm sorry, love. I really did put in for the request for two rooms," he said.

"It's fine," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I've asked Flora to hold our bags and speak to the management about getting us separate rooms. If not, there is a couch in the suite which I will sleep on. Okay?"

Caroline sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pout. I just…I want us to be –"

"Professional," Klaus finished. "I know. Come on, we can go to meet with Martin and have drinks and then have the dinner. Alright?"

Caroline looked into Klaus' eyes, feeling his compassion and it made her relax and she nodded, standing up. "Okay," she agreed as they headed back to reception.

* * *

"You'd better hold onto her, Klaus," Martin said as they sat at the bar of another Resort on the island, close to the St. Regis. They'd met Martin for drinks and had been talking for over an hour, Caroline turning her charm up to impress Klaus.

"Him hold onto me? Please," Caroline said as she finished her third glass of champagne. "He's lucky I'm even letting him tag along for the ride."

Martin and Klaus laughed and Klaus placed his hand on Caroline's knee. Caroline glanced down and thought to remove his hand but kept it there. She liked the warmth that traveled up her leg at his touch. She smiled and tried not to let the blush on her cheeks show.

"It's true," Klaus agreed, shrugging. "Caroline calls all of the shots. Like I said, that party the other night was mainly her doing. If she hadn't rescued the project, I fear we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Martin laughed again and then waved over someone to their little group. "Ahh, here is, the man we've been waiting for." A man approached the group and Caroline noticed he was good looking. He had dark hair and dark eyes and Caroline noticed his designer Italian watch right away. "Niklaus, Caroline, this is Atticus Shane."

"Please, I prefer Shane," he said shaking their hands with a smile.

"And I prefer Klaus," Klaus replied, nodding at the man. Caroline noticed Klaus' arm drape over the back of her chair and she held back a smirk.

"And I am starving!" Caroline said, getting a laugh from all of the men. They stood up from the bar and walked over to the hostess to be seated at a table. Klaus walked very closely to Caroline, his hand on the small of her back. Again, she thought to say something or distance herself but the champagne was flowing through her body and it felt nice to just be with him like this, away from the resort back home and away from the fear of judging eyes.

Shane pulled out a chair for Caroline and she thanked him, sitting down and placing her clutch purse on the table. Martin sat across from her, Klaus on her right, Shane on her left.

"Thank you for meeting with us," Klaus started but Shane held up his hand.

"Please, it was a pleasure. I heard about the party on Friday, and plus Martin here won't stop chattering on about it," Shane said, picking up his menu. "But let's order some drinks and some food and then we can talk business."

Being sat at the table with all three men at once kind of made Caroline a little nervous. They all seemed so educated in the business world, discussing stocks and bonds and this investment and that investment. She sipped from her champagne flute, choosing to stick to one kind of alcohol tonight, and just listened, trying to understand the topic so she could jump in appropriately.

"Well, this is all so fascinating for a girl like me," Caroline finally interrupted, grinning as she set her fork down, unable to keep quiet any longer, "but, how about we talk about the Monolua? Now, I know I may not be very business savvy, but I know the resort inside and out having been there for five years. I think it could benefit from the extra revenue the nightclub could potentially offer."

Klaus smiled at Caroline and resisted the urge to grab her hand on top of the table. Shane had been giving her interesting looks all night and Klaus wanted nothing more than for the other man to see that Caroline was not available…at least not for _Shane_.

"I like your spunk," Shane said, laughing softly. "So, tell me Caroline, why should your resort, while nice but small, get my time and investment?"

Caroline sat up straighter and cleared her throat. "Well, I'll admit that when Klaus told me his plans for the party I didn't agree right away. The resort isn't as big as some others but it has a traditional landscape. It holds so much rich history in just the building structure and I didn't want to taint that with some cheesy nightclub." She glanced at Klaus who was giving her a look like _where are you going with this_ but she smiled to reassure him. "But, after seeing the different kind of people and feel the party attracted and brought through, I thought it wouldn't be so bad to change things up a little. After all, we live in a modern world and I think that as long as you don't want to change the resort too drastically, it would be a smart investment, a safe investment."

Martin was looking at Caroline very impressed as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes moving to Shane.

"I like the way you think, Caroline," Shane said, nodding his head. "I like that you don't want to change the resort completely. I'll admit, it's hard nowadays to keep tradition alive with advances in technology and fancy hotels that just seem so stiff and stuck up. I've never been to your resort but I'm getting the feeling that it's not that way at all."

"It's not," Klaus agreed. "And that's why I bought it in the first place. I've told Caroline that I don't want to change everything. The restaurant is the real thing I want to change because I feel like it's the main thing that could bring in outside revenue. People won't have to stay at the hotel to want to dine there or to want to go to the nightclub. And, if people want to be safe they could stay at the hotel after a wild night in the new club, which could bring in room reservations and the like."

"Exactly," Caroline agreed. "I don't mind the restaurant completely changing. Because, I thought about what Klaus just told you, as he's told me before, and I think it's a smart strategy. So, we can enjoy this nice meal and conversation together and all be on our way, or you can invest in the nightclub and feel like your money is going to a good place and to good people and we will be delighted to keep in touch and have you come stay at the resort anytime."

Shane looked at Martin, then at Klaus, and lastly at Caroline, sitting up in his chair. "Well, for a woman who claims to not be very business savvy, you just convinced me to hand you my no limit credit card to buy whatever the hell you want with it."

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Caroline squealed for the fifth time since they'd gotten into the cab. Klaus didn't mind, he found her excitement adorable. "That was so…invigorating!"

Klaus smiled. "You were brilliant, sweetheart. Shane is a very wealthy man. I feel like we're going to be able to do amazing things with his money."

Caroline nodded her head and smiled. "You know, I didn't understand why we even needed investors because aren't you like a billionaire or something? But, I don't even care anymore because I just felt so _on fire_."

Klaus laughed. "I'm…wealthy, yes. But, it's always better to try and get money from outside sources…why spend my own when I can spend other people's?"

"True," Caroline agreed, wiggling in her seat. She'd had more champagne after Shane agreed to invest in the restaurant and nightclub and she was feeling so good right now. She looked at Klaus and saw that he was just staring at her, the appreciation evident in his eyes as a smile curled across his lips.

"What?" she said, leaning closer to him and smiling. "You're staring."

"At you," he said, moving closer to her. God, he wanted to kiss her so badly. He could smell her perfume and he could see the little pulse point on her neck and he just…he had to, he _had_ to touch her. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over her pulse point, kissing her skin softly.

Caroline's eyes widened when she watched him move forward but then closed when she felt his lips on her skin, a tiny sigh escaping from her mouth. "Klaus," she moaned, her brain telling her body to move away but it didn't.

Klaus continued to kiss her neck, his arm draped over the backseat of the cab, his other hand moving to hold onto her waist. Her skin tasted so sweet and he wanted nothing more than to ravage her in the back seat of the cab. He moved his lips along her jaw and then stopped when he reached her lips, looking up at her, looking into her eyes.

This was it, Caroline knew. Klaus was giving her the option to tell him no. Caroline thought for about three seconds before she moved forward and let her lips meet his, her body pressing tighter against his.

Klaus groaned at her kiss and moved his hand to cup her face, his head turning to the side to deepen the kiss, his tongue moving against hers slowly. His pants grew tight as the warmth and feel of her tongue washed over him and he moaned, his head spinning with his need for her.

They felt the cab come to a stop and Caroline pulled away from him, her eyes dark as they stared into his. She pushed him away and got out of the car as he fumbled for money for the cab fare and followed after her.

Caroline tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and headed towards the elevators. While they were at dinner Klaus had gotten a call that their rooms were ready and their bags were placed into the rooms accordingly. She watched him walk across the Lobby and head straight for her, her heart pounding against her chest.

"Don't we need the keys?" she asked as the elevator doors opened. A few people got out of the lift and Klaus walked towards Caroline, causing her to back up into the elevator. He stood in front of the doors, blocking them from closing, as he reached into his pocket and produced a key card.

"I never asked Flora to get us separate rooms," he said, his chest rising and falling with his labored breathing as his eyes took in the sight of her rosy cheeks and puckered lips from their encounter in the cab minutes before.

Caroline took a deep breath and nodded her head once before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into the elevator with her, her lips meeting his as he pressed her back against the wall right as the doors closed.

* * *

**Do you guys hate me or what? Haha! I am just _awful_, aren't I? **

**Well, don't fear just yet because Chapter Nine will literally pick up right where this one left off...so stay tuned. : )**

**Don't forget to review! And you can always follow me on Tumblah at Klausykins, xoxo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I did it, I was able to get this upload in before the madness of tomorrow's TVD episode :) I hope everyone enjoys it...it literally pick up from tje last chapter in the elevator ; )**

**Please send me some reviews! I always love reading your guys' thoughts : )**

**xoxo, Kady**

**Edit: I've actually had this written for like 5+ hours, but I usually like to upload and post the update on Tumblr at the same time. However, as fortune would have it, Tumblr has been down for just about the same amount of time and I didn't want to wait any longer. So, if you're kind enough to have this story on your 'story alert' list, then you'll get to read it before Tumblr even sees the update! : 33333**

* * *

Caroline was tired of fighting – herself and Klaus. She wanted this, she wanted _him_. They were away from everyone else on Maui and she was going to give in and let herself enjoy the night. They could continue to kiss or they could do more, but Caroline was not going to be the one to stop anything.

She watched as he pushed the button to their floor and then she pulled him tightly against her body, her lips finding his as the elevator slowly climbed upwards. She felt his hands on her hips and liked the way his fingers were gripping her with his urgency.

His lips moved slowly against hers, savoring the sweet taste of champagne and Caroline. They felt the elevator stop and a few people joined them, but they didn't stop their actions. Klaus only moved her further against the wall and turned his mouth to the side, deepening their kiss and moaning softly at the feel of Caroline's smooth tongue against his. He heard someone clear their throat but he didn't care. He wanted Caroline and he was going to have her, regardless of where they were or who was watching.

The elevator stopped again and Klaus pulled his mouth away from Caroline's, glancing over his shoulder. "Guess this is us," he said, smiling at the people as he took Caroline's hand and pulled her out of the elevator. They walked down the hallway, Caroline presuming Klaus knew what room they were in exactly, grins on their faces. Klaus stopped and pinned Caroline against a wall in between two doors and kissed her, grabbing one of her legs to wrap it around his hip as he pressed his pelvis into hers.

"I want you so badly, sweetheart," he whispered against her lips, trailing his own along her jaw line.

Caroline smiled and closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of Klaus and his touches and kisses. "Then have me. I want you, too."

Klaus moved away from the wall and pulled the keycard out of his pocket, grabbing her hand again and walking further down the hall. He stopped in front of a room finally and Caroline took the keycard from him, moving in front of him to open the door. Klaus moved behind her and moved her blonde curls over one shoulder before placing both hands on her hips and kissing the back of her neck.

Caroline fumbled with the keycard, unable to concentrate as her need for him was taking over every other sense. She pressed her back against his front and groaned when she felt just how eager he was to claim her tonight. She finally slid the keycard into the slot correctly and opened the door, giggling as Klaus followed her inside with his hands still on her waist. He placed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door before it closed and let Caroline go as he watched her walk towards the windows of the suite.

She gasped when she saw the view that they had. It was directly of the ocean and with the moonlight hitting it just right, it literally took her breath away. "I've lived in Hawaii for five years now, and its beauty never ceases to amaze me," she said, glancing over her shoulder at him. Klaus joined her by the window and smiled, his eyes set on a different view that wasn't the one out the window.

"There are many beautiful places in this world, Caroline, and I can take you. Paris, Rome, Tokyo," he trailed off, leaning over to peck her cheek softly.

Caroline smiled at his offer. "We'll see. Can we just…have each other tonight?" She didn't want to dwell on where their relationship could go, especially because she wasn't even sure that what they had could be considered a real relationship. Plus, he didn't even live on the island and she was in no hurry to ever leave it herself.

Klaus nodded and turned her to face him, pulling her against him as he brushed his nose against hers. He moved his hand to her back and unzipped her dress slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. "The first time I had you, it was quick and we were drunk. Tonight, I want to take my time with you and savior your body the way you deserve."

Caroline felt chills run down her spine at his words. It had been a long time since a man had wanted to give her such attention, and she wasn't going to argue because she wanted to take her time with him, too.

Her dress fell to her ankles and she stepped out of her, kicking off her heels in the process. Klaus unhooked her bra and she moved the straps down, letting it also fall to the floor with her dress. Klaus' hands immediately moved to cup her bare breasts, his breathing becoming a little uneven with his hungry appreciation for her exquisite body.

"So perfect," he said, watching as her eyes closed and her head fell back as his thumbs moved gentle circles over her peaked nipples. He moved them back towards the bed and laid her out, kicking off his shoes and socks and moving to undo his tie and unbutton his dress shirt.

Caroline sat up and watched him, her eyes raking over his perfect form. He was lean but built, a man who exuded sexiness as apposed to just being _hot_. She sat up more and moved her hands to his belt, leaning forward to kiss his abdomen as his shirt fell to the floor behind him. He groaned at the feel of her hands and mouth on his skin and moved to step out of his pants when she had them successfully unzipped.

Caroline moved her hands over the front of his boxer-briefs and then moved her hands under the elastic to pull them down slowly, his manhood jutting out proudly before her.

"Caroline," Klaus croaked already sensing what she intended to do, but it was too late as her mouth surrounded his tip and she sucked on him. Klaus' eyes closed for a few brief seconds, enjoying the warm, wet feel her mouth provided over his hardened erection. He opened his eyes as her hand started to pump him while her mouth sucked on him greedily, his hand moving to stroke her hair.

Caroline looked up at him and their eyes met, her fire matching his as she bobbed her head back and forth slowly, liking that his hips were moving back against her.

After a few more moments Klaus couldn't take it any longer and he removed himself from her mouth and touch, shaking his head. "I don't want things to end so abruptly before we've even gotten started," he said, pushing her back onto the bed as he kissed up her legs and thighs.

Caroline sighed and closed her eyes as she felt her panties being removed and held her breath in anticipation for his touch. She cooed when she felt his fingers grazing languidly along her sex, her hips bucked up as his touch.

"Klaus," she moaned when she felt her legs opening wider and then his hot, wet tongue was caressing her in the most intimate way, her body shaking with the incredibly delicious touch.

Klaus sucked on her delicate flesh, his lips and tongue working her in all of the right ways to make her body climb higher. He moved his hands on top of her abdomen, his fingers linking together to lock her in place as he continued to taste her dripping sex.

"Klaus, please," she said, not knowing if she wanted him to stop or keep going but it was too late because she was spiraling down with an orgasm that ripped through her body, causing her hips to rise off of the bed and her hand to move to the back of his head, pushing him down harder and closer to her sex.

Klaus pulled away after he couldn't stand it any longer and sat up by the end of the bed, reaching down and grabbing something out of his pocket. Caroline smiled when she saw the foil packet and sat up to reach for it, but he shook his head. "You touch me and this is all over," he said. "Get underneath the covers."

Caroline did as he requested and got underneath the covers, watching him as he had his back to her and he sheathed himself with the condom. He maneuvered himself underneath the covers and hovered over her body, his lips brushing against hers as he settled between her legs.

"You are so beautiful, Caroline," he said, pecking her lips as she closed her eyes and sighed happily. "No, open them. I want to watch your face," he said, pushing into her as her eyes opened and became wide, her body stretching to accommodate him.

Klaus groaned and moved his hips back before trying again, moving deeper inside of her body, his hips setting a steady, languid pace against hers.

"Mmm," she moaned, her hands moving to cup his face as they stared into each other's eyes as they made love, the moonlight washing over the bed from the window, casting shadows across their bodies. Caroline's eyes moved to watch the way his arm muscles flexed as he moved his body against hers, her hands moving to hold him there, her tongue darting out to wet her bottom lip.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, noticing the way her eyes were taking in his body.

Caroline reached up and placed a soft kiss onto his shoulder and smiled. "I like to watch your body," she whispered, her eyes meeting his again. "I like the way your muscles are moving, and I like knowing their moving because of what you're doing to me."

Klaus groaned and buried his face in her neck, her words turning him on even more. He reached a hand underneath the covers and latched one of her legs over his hips, moving deeper inside of her with the new access. Caroline cried out and pressed her hips against his, her hands moving to his shoulder blades.

"Yes," she encouraged, her nails digging into his skin. She felt Klaus sucking on the skin of her neck and it only made her body pulse as another wave of pleasure was slowly winding its way through her body.

"_Caroline_," Klaus croaked, moving his head up to meet her eyes, his hand moving between their bodies to stroke her hot center. He felt her body tense and then her pupils dilated and she was shaking against him, gripping him tightly inside of her body, coaxing his own orgasm from him as she gasped and her body pulsed against him in their mutual release.

Klaus couldn't remember the last time he had ever connected with someone like this on such a sexual level. To watch Caroline's eyes widen for him and to watch her cheeks blush and her mouth open in a tiny 'O' shape as she moaned for him was a completely gratifying turn on, one which he had never felt before.

He slowed his hips and kissed the pad of her thumb as she brushed it along his bottom lip, his eyes taking in the satisfied look she was giving him. He reluctantly separated their bodies and moved to lay on his side, watching as she did the same, her back to his front. He kissed her shoulder softly and brushing his nose along the back of her neck, knowing there was so much that he wanted to say to her, but sensing that words were not necessary at the moment.

* * *

Caroline sighed as she lay next to Klaus, her head resting on his chest as he stroked her back softly. They'd dozed off but then woken up only to make love again, and now she was blissfully relishing in the feeling of giving in to what she'd wanted.

"This is so nice," she commented, moving to place a gentle kiss onto his chest.

Klaus laughed softly and she looked up to see him nod, his eyes looking as glazed over with sexual pleasure as she was sure her own did. "It really is."

Caroline closed her eyes and sighed again, feeling her body relax as she started to fall asleep.

"I'm not such a bad guy, you know," came Klaus' voice, waking her up from her sleep.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at him. "Well, who said you were?"

Klaus shrugged. "I suppose I feared you thought I was."

Caroline smiled. "Klaus, that was just me denying you, resisting you. It's because you're my boss, not because you're some creepy, villain."

He nodded. "I wish my father would understand that."

Caroline frowned. She'd heard a little from Rebekah about Klaus' family and how it appeared that their father did not like his sons very much. "Rebekah told me how you and your two brothers lived with your mother growing up?"

Klaus nodded. "_Three_ brothers."

"Oh, three? She said it was you and Kol, and someone named Finn whom I haven't met but I'm sure I will."

Klaus nodded again. "Well, she forgot to mention Elijah. But, most of my siblings do. I guess he technically didn't grow up _with_ us, but I'm really the only one who likes to remember him."

"Remember him?" Caroline asked. "What…you sound like he's dead or something."

"That's because he is," Klaus said with a sigh. "Finn is the eldest brother. My mother was pregnant with Elijah next but there were complications with her labor. She went to deliver him early but when he was born, he was already dead, a stillborn."

Caroline didn't know what to say. It all sounded so incredibly tragic and she couldn't imagine delivering an already deceased baby.

"My parents still named him, Elijah, seeing as they'd already picked out his name and they buried him and mourned him for years. When I was born, my father instantly resented me because he did not understand why I got the chance to live when Elijah did not."

Caroline frowned. "Well, how the hell is that _your_ fault? It's not like you were responsible for Elijah's death. You'd think he'd be happy you were born healthy and he had another child."

"Yes, you _would_ think that," Klaus agreed. "But, that's Mikael for you. He has his own logic which no one else understands. Rebekah pretends to but it's only because he supports her financially I believe. And because she feels sorry for him. She knows that she's really all he's got left."

Caroline nodded. "This sounds horrible. She definitely played it down when she was talking about things to me."

Klaus shrugged. "She usually does. She knows it's harder for me and my brothers when it comes to my father, so she makes herself think things are better than they are. It's easier that way. Mikael resented Kol, too, after he was born…another son that got to live when Elijah did not. And eventually he resented Finn because he was too much like my mother."

Caroline sighed. "I'm sorry, Klaus. But no, I will never think of you like that. Your father sounds like a troubled man and I'm sorry that you've had to go through with such hatred your whole life."

He smiled at her and leaned down to peck her lips softly. "It just felt good to say all of that to you. The way you've been looking at me lately…you make me feel, like perhaps I could be worth something after all."

Caroline felt her cheeks get red with such a compliment. "Well, I think you're just being nice and thinking too highly of me, which I appreciate."

She lay her head back down and sighed, her hand stroking his chest absentmindedly. "You know, I was pregnant…once," she said after what seemed like a long time of silence.

She felt Klaus' body tensed against hers and then she heard him sigh. "Matt Donovan."

Caroline nodded. "Matt Donovan." She didn't move to look at Klaus as she continued to speak, not wanting to see the pity in his eyes for her as she explained the history with her ex-boyfriend. "I met Matt about a year after I'd first moved to Hawaii. He was just starting out as a pro-surfer and would always come and say hi to his sister and eventually we just started talking. They'd moved to the island when they were young, I guess their mom had followed some boyfriend here and Matt and Vicki had basically supported each other growing up." She swallowed, glad that he'd started to stroke her hair. "I felt a connection to him, because my parents had split up when I was young and I felt like I'd worked hard to sustain myself in Hawaii. We dated for two years."

Klaus swallowed, not sure if he wanted her to keep going but knowing she needed to get it out. He _was_ curious after all, but he hated knowing she'd been hurt by another man.

"Well, I got pregnant and I thought about getting an abortion because I just knew I wasn't mature enough to raise a child, but Stefan convinced me to talk to Matt about it, and so I did. Matt had just gotten a huge sponsor offer but he turned it down, saying he would marry me and we would have the baby. I trusted him, believed him…I thought he really did love me and that he wanted all of those things. But, I found out it was just him keeping his obligations because he felt like it was the right thing to do."

Caroline swallowed again, willing herself not to cry. "I…I had a miscarriage. And if that wasn't painful enough, a couple of days after it happened, there was some note left for me at the resort from Matt, saying he was going to take the sponsor offer after all, and that he was _sorry_."

Klaus shook his head and clenched his jaw. "Some _man_ he was."

Caroline sighed. "I'll never be able to forgive what he did to me. It took me almost two years to get over him, over the embarrassment of what his leaving did to me. Because we're all so close at the resort, everyone knew. I couldn't talk to Vicki for a long time…not because I blamed her or anything, but it was just too hard to be associated with the Donovan family. So, having him show up now is not ideal."

"I could make sure he doesn't set foot in the hotel," Klaus offered.

Caroline shook her head. "No. I don't want to seem petty. I'm not like him. I don't need to talk to him or speak with him, so it shouldn't be a problem as long as he takes the hint."

Klaus moved his hand down to lift her head up, a smile forming on his lips. "I'm sorry that he did that to you, and I know it can never be forgotten, but just think of what a stronger person it's made you, sweetheart."

Caroline nodded. "I know. Stefan was a godsend when it all happened. He's a really great guy, you know. I'm happy you're promoting him, he works incredibly hard."

Klaus leaned down and pecked her lips softly. "Let's go to sleep, love."

Caroline smiled back and laid her head against his chest again, closing her eyes to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Caroline," came a soft voice next to her ear. She groaned and shook her head, pulling the blankets tighter against her body. "Caroline," it came again and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Klaus?" she asked and then her vision cleared and she smiled at him as his face hovered above hers. He was showered and dressed. She didn't even know what time it was. "What's going on? Where are you going?"

"I have some things to attend to with Martin today," he said, sipping from a cup of what she assumed was coffee. She wanted one, badly. "I want you to stay here and enjoy yourself for the day. I've booked you some spa packages, so head down that way in about an hour or so, alright?"

Caroline sat up in bed and blinked at the bright light that shined through the curtains. "Are you sure I shouldn't come with you? I don't need to go to the spa."

Klaus shook his head. "Nonsense. I'll need you for another dinner tonight, so just make sure and look as beautiful as you did last night." He leaned down and pecked her lips before pulling away to stand up.

Caroline grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him again, brushing her nose against his. "Are you sure you can't stay?"

"Don't tempt me, sweetheart," he said, laughing and leaving the cup of coffee on the nightstand next to her. "I'll meet you back here this evening, around five or so." And then he walked out of the room, leaving Caroline alone. She flopped back on the bed and sighed, stretching.

She sat up again and reached for her clutch on the floor, realizing she'd neglected her phone for most the day and night yesterday. She had a missed call and voicemail from Jenna and a few text messages from Stefan.

She dialed her voicemail and sipped from the cup of coffee, realizing she'd listened to a voicemail from Jenna the last time she'd ended up in bed with Klaus.

"Hey Caroline, it's Jenna. I didn't get a chance to see you before you left for Kauai with Klaus…and that's lucky for you. Because the next time I see you, I'm literally going to _strangle_ you. Are you _insane_…giving Kol my address? He actually showed up to my place, Caroline! And he made me dinner and just, ugh! You're dead. Be afraid…be very afraid."

Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled, knowing Jenna would probably be over it by the time she got back. She scrolled through her text messages from Stefan.

**Glad to know you landed safely. Please behave.**

** I haven't heard from you since you landed. Are you behaving yourself?**

** Text me soon or I'm taking Elena out for a date.**

Caroline gagged at the text message and looked at when he sent it, last night around Nine PM.

**Okay, I didn't take Elena out. But seriously, everything okay? I hope you're enjoying yourself…but not too much, Forbes.**

Caroline laughed and sent a quick message back.

**I'm fine. Relax, Dad. And gross, don't you ever threaten me with an Elena date. I'll kick you where it hurts, Salvatore.**

Caroline finished the coffee in the cup and got out of bed, realizing she needed to get ready for this apparently luxurious, and completely _unnecessary_, spa day Klaus had planned for her.

* * *

**There you have it! The explanation about Elijah and _finally_ Matt and Care's back story. Oh, that Matt Donovan, what as ass ; ) But, I also feel like Matt reacted pretty realistically, if that makes sense. I feel like a lot of young guys could potentially act like him in that situation. **

**Sigh. **

**Send me your thoughts in the reviews! Did you like the sexy times? : )**

**Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr if you have one at Klausykins. **

**xoxo, K**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for being so patient while I took time to write/update this chapter. Things have just been crazy with the holidays. : ) Someone asked if I have a set update schedule and the answer is no, not really. I've been fortunate enough to upload at least once a week so far, sometimes twice a week. But, when TVD is airing new episodes, I will not update Thurs-Sat just because everyone's feels are always so crazy! Haha.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and keep them coming! Glad people seemed to enjoy the last chapter so much! **

**Happy holidays, all! xoxo, Kady**

* * *

_"Do you think we'll be happy, married?" Caroline asked as she lay in bed with Matt. He was stroking her back as she lay with her head on his chest, the blankets tangled around them._

_ "Of course," Matt whispered, closing his eyes as he tried to fall asleep. "I love you, and we're going to have a baby."_

_ Caroline smiled at his words. They were going to have a baby and she was going to be happy and prove to everyone back home that Hawaii was working out after all._

Caroline sighed as more memories of her and Matt flooded through her mind, which wasn't doing much to help the massage she was currently getting feel as good as it should.

"Am I doing something wrong?" the masseuse asked, her hands gently rubbing down Caroline's back.

"No, Kate, I'm sorry, I'll relax." Caroline knew that when Klaus had treated her to a spa day, it had been his intention to make her feel good. But she couldn't stop thinking about everything last night and what it could all mean. Things already felt serious with Klaus. He was a man, and he wasn't pursuing her for sport. She knew that he liked her and she liked him.

But, the last serious relationship she'd had hadn't ended up so well, so perhaps she was just being cautious? _Yes, cautious_, she told herself. And there was nothing wrong with being cautious.

"Maybe try and think of something that makes you happy and it will help?" Kate suggested and Caroline smiled through the little hole where her face was on the table.

She thought about last night, when she and Klaus had gotten back to the room and he'd made incredible love to her. Her toes curled just thinking about how gentle and tender he was with her – the way his lips brushed against her shoulder as his hips moved against hers, how soft his hair felt as she ran her fingers through his curls. She smiled again and bit her bottom lip, hoping that there would be more of that tonight.

After the massage was over, concluding her spa day, Caroline found herself lying by the pool. The weather was amazing and she was lying on a pool chair when she heard her phone ring from inside her bag. She moved her hand down to reach into her bag and grabbed the phone, answering after the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"Caroline!" came the voice of her best friend from back home, Bonnie Bennett.

"Bonnie!" Caroline screeched back, realizing it had been a while since the two had last spoken. "Hi! How are you?"

"I'm okay, what about you?"

"Okay," Caroline echoed, smiling as she sat up in her chair. "Not that I'm not happy for the call, but is everything okay? I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

"Can't a best friend call her other best friend just to see what's up?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Of course you can. But I know you and I have a sneaking suspicion you've talked to Stefan."

Bonnie was quiet for a moment. "Okay, maybe he and I were sharing some text messages. But I also really did want to say hi."

Caroline sighed. "He told you about Matt being back?"

"Yes."

"I'm fine, Bonnie, I promise."

"I just wanted to make sure. Stefan said it looks like Matt could be back for a while and I just didn't know where your head was at," Bonnie said.

Caroline appreciated the support from Bonnie, but she didn't want her friend to worry. "It'll be fine, trust me. He and I have actually already shared words and I made it _perfectly clear_ that I want nothing to do with him."

"Good. Because Matt Donovan does not deserve to even breathe the same air as you."

"Thanks, Bon. But really, I'm okay. I'm not even on the island, actually."

"Yeah, Stefan mentioned you were away on a business trip? I thought you just worked at the hotel?"

Caroline laughed softly. "Yeah, well, someone else just bought the resort and there's all of these new ideas he wants to implement, so he and I are away meeting with investors on another island."

"_Oh_," Bonnie said and Caroline knew she was raising her eyebrows with the tone of her voice. "Is this guy hot? When you say you're meeting with investors is that really code for _breaking in the bed_?"

"Bonnie!" Caroline said, feeling her cheeks get hot. "I…we…it's not like that. He's my boss."

"So, who cares? Is he hot, Caroline?"

Caroline bit her bottom lip and shrugged, even though she knew Bonnie obviously couldn't see her. "I guess so."

Bonnie sighed. "He either is or he isn't, Care."

"Fine, yes, Bonnie, Klaus is very hot. Happy?"

"Klaus? What kind of a name is Klaus?"

"I don't know…his. Look, I have to get going because there's a dinner later –" Bonnie started giggled, interrupting Caroline and causing her to roll her eyes, "and I need to get ready. Don't start with me, Bennett. And stop texting with Stefan. You two are ridiculous sometimes."

"You love us, shut up. Oh, but he did also mention that you finally smacked that Elena bitch. Good for you. I don't like her, and you know me, I like everybody."

"Yeah, yeah," Caroline said. They both said their goodbyes, with promises to stay in touch more often, and Caroline hung up the phone, climbing off of her chair and gathering her stuff.

* * *

Caroline sat on the bed and checked her phone again. It was almost five o'clock, right when Klaus said he wanted her to be ready. After her talk with Bonnie, she'd come upstairs to shower and get ready, donning a simple black dress, light make up, and her hair up in a messy bun. She thought she looked hot and she hoped Klaus thought so, too.

She was just about to call him when the door handle moved and then the door opened with Klaus walking inside and taking off his sunglasses.

"Wow," he said as she stood up, taking in her appearance. "You look stunning, sweetheart."

Caroline smiled and walked over to him slowly, twirling in a circle. "I know it's kind of simple, but I didn't want to get too dressed up, especially because I'm not sure where we're going."

Klaus wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer against his body, leaning in to peck her lips softly. "Actually, the dinner is just at the restaurant downstairs. So, this is perfect." He kissed her again, his time cupping her face and letting the tip of his tongue taste her lips, smiling at the flavor of her lip gloss. "Cherry?"

"_Very_ Cherry," Caroline corrected, grinning. "I missed you today. I didn't realized you'd literally be gone until five."

Klaus pulled away from her and pulled his shirt over his head, pulling a clean one out of his suitcase. "Well, I did have this trip planned before you'd agreed to come, and I just had some more personal things to attend to today."

"Oh," Caroline said. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, good," he said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Caroline frowned. Had she said something wrong? Was he lying and he actually didn't like the way she looked? She contemplated changing when the door opened again and Klaus came back out with his dress shirt on and his face looking refreshed. "Is everything alright with you, love? How was the spa?"

"The spa was great, thank you," she said, checking her phone. Something felt off. The magic they'd shared last night and even this morning didn't seem to be present anymore. "Should we go?"

"Yes," he agreed, noticing a change in her tone and demeanor. "You're sure everything is alright?"

"I'm fine," Caroline said, flashing him a smile as she headed towards the door, her clutch tucked under her arm.

* * *

Klaus had never wanted to rip a man's head off more in his life than he wanted to rip off Tyler Lockwood's. The young, cocky, rich kid was flirting so obviously with Caroline, that Klaus was about two seconds away from launching himself over the table and tearing the boy's eyes out.

Caroline laughed again at one of Tyler's jokes – although it wasn't even a funny one – and sipped from her glass of champagne. She was putting on the charm again, hoping that she would do a good job like she had with Shane the night before.

"Um, think we could get back to business here?" Klaus said, his jaw tight as he watched Tyler's eyes move from Caroline back to Klaus.

"Lighten up, Klaus. Business doesn't have to be so formal all the time," Tyler said, signaling for the waiter so he could order another drink.

"On the contrary, I think I've been doing business longer than you've even been alive, Mr. Lockwood. Nevertheless, let's get on with it. It's simple, you're either interested in investing or you're not."

Caroline could see Klaus was angry. He didn't like the way Tyler was giving her most of his attention. Caroline hadn't been paying the other man much attention until she noticed Klaus glaring at him. He'd given her a weird vibe back in the hotel room and so maybe seeing her flirting with another guy might remind him of what they shared last night, and how good it had been between them.

"What Klaus means to say, is that this could be a good opportunity for you, Tyler. I know you said your father is the one who owns the company, but if you start making good choices on how to invest his money, he'll be more than happy that it's all being left to you one day," Caroline said, smirking at him.

"Yeah," Tyler agreed, nodding his head. "I mean, I don't really _need_ his approval. There's no way the company _won't_ be left to me, it's my birthright."

"How nice for you," Caroline heard Klaus mumble and she kicked him underneath the table.

"You could come by anytime you want," Caroline added. "Come check the club and restaurant out for yourself."

"Will you be there to save me a dance?" Tyler asked her, leaning closer to her and smiling.

Klaus rolled his eyes. He placed his hands in his lap and slowly started to crack his knuckles. Tyler either needed to agree or not because Klaus was literally two seconds away from beating him to a pulp.

"Maybe," Caroline teased and giggled, finishing the rest of the liquid in her glass.

"I'll run everything over with my dad, but I'm basically going to say yes now."

"Great!" Caroline beamed, clapping her hands excitedly. "It's going to be such a great opportunity Tyler, I promise."

"Great," Klaus echoed, taking a business card out of his wallet. "Have your people contact me when Daddy's said it's alright," he said, sliding the card across the table to Tyler. He stood up from his chair and finished the rest of his scotch. "Caroline?"

"Oh, we're leaving?" she asked, a little confused. When Shane had agreed they had ordered a bottle of champagne to celebrate. But, Martin wasn't with them tonight, so maybe this wasn't as high profile as she'd assumed? She slowly stood up from her chair and smiled at Tyler, patting his hand that was resting on the table. "I'll see you at the resort, yeah?"

Tyler nodded his head and then stood up too, shaking hands with Klaus. "It was nice to meet you both. I look forward to speaking again soon." Tyler's eyes were looking only at Caroline when he'd said that last part.

Klaus nodded quickly and grabbed Caroline's hand, heading straight to the elevators.

"Klaus! We didn't even pay for the dinner," Caroline hissed, trying to keep up with him as he pulled her along.

"The restaurant knows to charge it to the room," he gruffed as they reached the elevators, his fist punching the call button a little harder than he'd intended.

Caroline pulled her hand away from his grip and frowned. What had gotten in to him? He couldn't play the mood swings card with her. He couldn't be so sweet and caring when they made love, and then Mr. Business when they were in the room before the dinner, and then act like a jealous boyfriend when she was talking with Tyler. Her head was starting to hurt just thinking about it all.

The elevator doors opened and Klaus and Caroline walked inside, Klaus pushing the button of their floor as the doors closed. They stood there in silence as the elevator climbed up, Caroline fidgeting a little with the clasp on her clutch.

When they reached their floor, they both silently walked out of the lift and headed down the hall towards their room. Caroline held back a sigh at the feeling of the tension between them. She wasn't sure if Klaus was going to act like this for the rest of the night or what, but if he was, she was going to see about sleeping on the couch in their suite.

Klaus pulled out the key card and opened the door, motioning for her to go in before him. Caroline nodded and walked into the room, turning around to face him as the doors closed. Klaus grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, pinning her back against the door. His lips were on hers instantly, the surprise causing her to drop her clutch onto the floor. Caroline kissed him back, her body arching against his as his hands moved to her hips, pulling her body close against his own.

Caroline pulled away from his mouth after a few more seconds and placed her hands on his chest, distancing the two of them a little. "Okay, what the hell?"

Klaus' chest was heaving a little with his labored breathing as he looked at her, his eyes a little wide. "What? I don't understand…"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about Klaus. You came into the room before dinner acting all weird and formal with me, and then at dinner you were basically a jealous, raging lunatic, and now this? I'm confused, what is it that you want from me? Because you'd better figure it out before one of us ends up on that couch tonight."

Klaus took a few deep breaths and looked at her, nodding his head before backing away from the door and sighing. "I didn't know how to act when I got back from my day. I didn't know if we were picking up from where we left off or were just going to ignore what happened or I don't know."

"So, instead of just asking me you act like a crazy person?"

"I suppose so, yes," Klaus said, sitting on the end of the bed. He brushed a hand through his hair. "And then seeing you at dinner with Tyler and the way he was looking at you…."

"It made you jealous," Caroline finished, stepping out of her heels and walking over to the bed. "That was obvious." She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his back. "What is it that you want, Klaus? We might as well get this figured out before we get back to Maui."

Klaus nodded and looked at her, reaching over to grab the hand that wasn't rubbing his back. "Well, I like you, Caroline, as if that isn't obvious. And I know you have qualms about me being your boss, but I'm willing to take things slow if that's what you want."

Caroline thought for a moment about his words. "I'd like for us to keep things quiet and between us, at least at first. There's no need in getting everyone's opinion on what we're doing if we're not even sure what is it that's happening."

"Alright," Klaus replied, "Sounds fair."

"I really like you, too," she said, leaning over to peck his cheek. "But, can you just be _one_ Klaus? I really like _this_ Klaus, the same Klaus from last night."

Klaus laughed softly. "I'll try my best for you, sweetheart. Although, I can't make any promises when it comes to that Lockwood boy. He really was incessant wasn't he?"

"He was just being nice," Caroline said, rolling her eyes as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked, hoping she wasn't serious about one of them sleeping on the couch.

Caroline smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him up from the bed as she walked them towards the bathroom. "I want a bath, and I thought you'd like to join me."

"You thought correctly, sweetheart," Klaus agreed, already starting to unbutton his shirt with his free hand.

* * *

"This is nice," Klaus murmured as he leaned back a little against Caroline as she sat behind him and washed his back with a washcloth.

"I take it you don't do this a lot?" she asked, dipping the cloth into the hot water surrounding them before dragging it slowly across his shoulders.

"Not really, no. Why, do you do this a lot with other men?"

Caroline snorted and shook her head. "Uh, no." She leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck softly before setting the washcloth down and grabbing a bottle of shampoo. She poured a generous amount into her hands and started to wash Klaus' hair, massaging his scalp.

"Mmm," he moaned, causing Caroline to grin. "You're spoiling me, love."

"Well, I guess it's the least I could do considering how pampered I was today."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Klaus asked, sighing happily as she started to rub the back of his neck.

"I did, thank you," she replied, grabbing the adjustable nozzle and clicking it on to rinse his hair. She turned it off and set it back in place when she was done, moving around in the tub until she was straddling his waist, facing him. "I really am glad that I agreed to come on this trip."

"So am I," Klaus agreed, leaning forward to place soft kisses along her collarbone.

"And not just because of this," she said, although she was very much enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin. "But, because it's just been nice to be away from the resort and from everyone, especially with Matt there now."

Klaus nodded and pulled her body tighter against his, his mouth moving to the tops of her breasts.

Caroline closed her eyes and leaned back a little, cooing softly when she felt his tongue drag across one of her nipples. "_Klaus_," she moaned, feeling her hips being lifted and then she was being lowered onto his hardened erection, another moan escaping her lips.

Klaus started to slowly move her up and down, the water sloshing around in the tub and they moved more against each other. "I'm sorry, I should have asked –"

"It's fine. I'm…protected," she said, her hands moving to hold onto his shoulders as she started to move a little faster.

"Good," he said. "I just had to have you, sweetheart." He leaned forward and brought his lips to her neck, sucking on her skin as they continued to join their bodies against one another's.

Caroline pushed him back a little and grabbed onto the sides of the tub, rolling her hips into his as their bodies climbed higher and higher together.

"You're so beautiful," Klaus said, his jaw tight and his eyes dark as he watched her move up and down against him, his hands holding onto her hips to help anchor her to him.

Caroline licked her lips and closed her eyes, her body starting to shake as the familiar heat pooled between her legs. "Klaus," she moaned and her head fell forward onto his shoulder as she rocked harder and harder until she was pulsing with the sweet pleasures his body gave her, her hips moving faster to ride out her release.

Klaus whimpered and groaned, holding onto her bottom as he pushed deeper and deeper until he was shaking with his own orgasm, his hips gradually slowing to a stop as he held her body against his. He kissed her shoulder and stroked her back, lifted her off of him and turning her around so she could lie back against him.

"Guess we worked out all of that tension," Caroline said after a few moments of silence, her body still pulsing with her orgasm.

Klaus smiled and kissed the top of her head, holding her against him until the water turned cold.

* * *

**Now, who could resist a little bathtub scene? ; ) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And big thanks as always to Katie (hybridlovelies/cicadaa) for being the best beta!**

**You can follow me on Tumblr at Klausykins...I don't bite ; )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all! Happy Holidays : ) I thought it would be great to get another update out before Christmas, and so I present to you chapter 11!**

**xoxo, Kady**

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes slowly, blinking as the sun settled across her face. She turned on her side to reach for Klaus but the spot next to her on the bed was empty. She looked over and saw that the bathroom door was closed, and sighed. Klaus was leaving her again. If this was how the trip was going to continue, with him leaving her alone all day and only spending time with her at night, then she was happy they were going home tomorrow.

The bathroom door opened and Caroline expected to see Klaus dressed, so when he walked out completely naked – the way they had both fallen asleep – a grin crept across her lips and she patted the empty spot next to her.

"What's that smile about?" Klaus asked as he climbed back into bed and leaned in to peck her lips softly.

Caroline cupped his face and sucked on his bottom lip for a moment before pulling away from the kiss and shrugging. "I just, well, I thought you were going to leave me again."

Klaus pushed her onto back and kissed along her jaw, his lips trailing down to her shoulder and collarbone. "No. I actually don't have anything to do today, or for the rest of the trip."

"Oh?" Caroline asked, figuring they had at least another dinner seeing as they weren't leaving until tomorrow morning.

"Oh is correct," he said, his lips brushing across the tops of her breasts. "If I were alone on this trip I would have left today, but when you agreed to come I thought it would be nice if we just had a day to ourselves."

Caroline brushed her fingers through his hair and watched as his lips trailed down to her abdomen. "Sounds like you were pretty confident that all of _this_ was going to happen," she said, wiggling her hips.

Klaus looked up and her and moved his shoulders up and down. "What can I say? I'm a man who gets what he wants."

Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled, happy that she wasn't going to be spending another day alone. "Okay then, what are we going to do today?"

"Well," Klaus said, kissing down her thighs, "I thought we could go scuba diving and then maybe a helicopter ride later."

Caroline noticed the way Klaus was making sure not to let his lips find the most sensitive parts on her body, and she appreciated that he was being so gentle. After the bath last night he had held her as she fell asleep, the memory of the way his fingers brushed over her skin causing her body to shiver. She'd loved every minute of it, and her body was welcoming this softer approach.

"That sounds a little…much, don't you think, _rich boy_?" Caroline teased, cooing softly when he took one of her feet into his hands and started to massage it slowly.

Klaus laughed and lay on his side to look up at her as he continued to massage her foot. "Well, I've never been scuba diving before, so I thought we could try that together."

Caroline thought for a moment. "Can we compromise?"

"Compromise?"

"Yes," Caroline continued, "I'll go _snorkeling_ with you and the helicopter ride, but not scuba diving. We'd have to get certified and get all of the gear and it just seems like it would take up too much of the day."

Now it was Klaus' turn to be quiet for a moment. "Okay," he finally agreed, nodding his head. "That sounds fair. Plus, it doesn't mess up my dinner plans."

"Nothing too fancy, right?" Caroline asked, arching an eyebrow. "I'm a simple girl, you know. Your money doesn't impress me."

Klaus rolled his eyes and climbed up the bed so that he was lying next to her. "I'm not doing all of this to show you how much money I have. But, the amount of money that I do have does make things easier when we want to do nice things."

"Like helicopter rides?"

"Like helicopter rides."

Caroline sighed but leaned in and pecked his lips quickly before sitting up. "Well, I'd better get ready then."

"If you're taking a shower I think I'll join you," Klaus said, sitting up, too.

Caroline grabbed a pillow from the bed and tossed it at him, shaking her head and pointing her index finger at him. "I am showering but you will definitely _not_ be joining me, Mr. Mikaelson."

"And why is that, Miss Forbes?"

"Because, we won't even be showering in there if you join me."

"And the problem with that is?" Klaus asked, grinning at her.

Caroline frowned and walked to the bathroom, already starting to close the door. "You're an animal."

"And you like it."

"Yeah, yeah," Caroline mumbled, closing the door and locking it as she moved to turn on the shower.

* * *

"You're not seriously going to pout like that for the rest of the day, are you?" Caroline asked as they sat in the town car, heading for the airstrip. She'd had a lot of fun on their little snorkeling adventure, but Klaus did not share her sentiments. Caroline had quickly learned that Klaus wasn't great at everything, and he _hated_ that.

Snorkeling had started out fun and simple enough, but Klaus had struggled a little, water constantly going down the air pipe throwing off his swimming balance. After a while he just gave up and Caroline joined him back on the shore, teasing him a little until she saw his temper was serious.

"I'm _not_ pouting," Klaus corrected, pushing his sunglasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

Caroline smiled. "You're kind of adorable when you're having a temper tantrum."

Klaus turned his head to look at her and tightened his jaw. "Caroline, you're beautiful, but if you don't stop talking I'll –"

"You'll _what_, Klaus?" she asked, interrupting him. "Relax. What's the matter? Afraid to not be perfect at everything?"

Klaus continued to look at her and then moved his head away to stare out the window again, choosing not to answer her.

Caroline frowned, feeling like maybe she had struck a nerve, and decided to be quiet for the rest of the ride to the airstrip. She was nervous to get into the helicopter; it was something about being inside such an enclosed space so high up in the air that made her nervous. She was usually a nervous rambler, but Klaus didn't seem in the mood to cater to her insecurities, so she just continued to take deep breaths as they got out of the car and walked towards the helicopter and it's spinning blades.

Klaus helped her into the small machine and made sure to assist her with her headset and seatbelts. She smiled at him but her smile was barely returned and she was certain whatever she had said in the car was _still_ digging at him. He sat next to her and got himself situated before tapping his hands on the seat in front of him, the pilot turning around to give them a thumbs up.

Caroline held onto the handle by her window as the helicopter started its accent up, her stomach flip-flopping with her fear and nerves.

"Relax, love," came Klaus' voice over the intercom of their headsets. She looked at him and nodded, thinking how staying calm wasn't exactly easy when they were climbing so high into the air but she just concentrated on the view, hoping it would distract her fearful thoughts.

The helicopter traveled farther away from where she could see tiny people on the ground and buildings, lush expanses of green slowly unveiling as they traveled away from the main populous areas. "Wow," Caroline mumbled, her face moving towards the glass of her window. She had lived in Hawaii for five years now and she had never seen anything as beautiful as what she was seeing right now. There seemed to be endless valleys of green hills, spurts of color popping in here and there from the plant life surrounding the green.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Klaus asked, reaching over to grab one of her hands. He laced his fingers through hers and she turned to look at him, seeing that his sour mood had changed almost instantly. She smiled and nodded her head, squeezing his hand.

And just when Caroline thought it couldn't get any better, her breath caught in her throat as the helicopter rounded a corner and the waterfalls came into view. "Holy shit," she mumbled, covering her hand with her mouth and laughing. "Sorry."

Klaus laughed softly and moved closer to her, leaning in to peck her cheek. Caroline turned her head to face him and leaned in, pecking his lips softly. "This is amazing," she said, her eyes focusing back on the view outside of her window.

Klaus squeezed her hand again and smiled to himself, happy that he had decided to take her on the helicopter ride. "I'm happy you're enjoying it."

Caroline didn't even answer him, her eyes too busy taking in all of the natural beauty they were crossing over. This definitely was the most romantic thing a guy had done for her, _ever_. She didn't want it to end but soon their hour and a half ride was over and the helicopter was landing back on the airstrip. She stopped Klaus' hands when he moved to unbuckle her seatbelts and cupped his face, kissing him softly. "Thank you," she murmured, happy when he returned her smile fully this time.

"It was my pleasure, sweetheart," he replied, and she noticed his bad mood was gone completely and he was back to the happy Klaus that had greeted her this morning.

* * *

"Klaus…_Klaus_…" Caroline moaned, her hands reaching down to hold onto his hips in an effort to slow down his movements. After the helicopter ride he'd taken her to a beautiful, private, sunset dinner on the rooftop of one of the nicer resorts on the island, which ended up being a nice cap-off to their adventurous day together.

When they'd arrived back at the hotel, he'd barely been able to keep his hands off of her in the elevator, and her clothes were gone in seconds when they reached the room. And while Caroline was just as eager as he was, there was something different about the way his body was moving against hers. It was almost like she could sense the desperation and need his hips were hinting at, and she wondered if her comment on the way to the airstrip earlier in the day was still playing around in his mind.

"Klaus," she tried again, moving her hands to cup his face, forcing him to look at her. "Slow down, babe. We have all night."

Klaus wasn't trying to seem like some horny teenager, but he needed Caroline right now. He needed the comfort her body could provide him, he needed to feel her appreciation and her admiration. He hated that her simple comment from earlier was still plaguing his mind.

_What's the matter? Afraid to not be perfect at everything?_

Klaus moved his hips faster, his lips finding hers and his tongue filling her mouth, mimicking the movements of his thrusts against her. Caroline moaned as he picked up his speed, her hands moving to hold onto his shoulder blades.

"Klaus," she moaned, pulling her mouth away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, and kissed her again, moving a hand between the two of them, his thumb stroking her hot center.

Caroline arched her body when she felt his touch against her, her heart pounding against her chest as her need started to overpower her worry for him. If he said nothing was wrong, nothing was wrong, right?

Klaus pulled away from her body abruptly, turning her over onto her stomach. Caroline barely had time to realize what was happening before he lifted her hips into the air and thrust himself back inside of her, going as deep as he could go.

"_Oh_," she whimpered, her hands fisting the sheets as a new wave of pleasure wracked her body. She hadn't experienced this new position with him and his dominance was starting to turn her on even more. "Yes, please…"

Klaus held onto her hips, his thrusts hard and deep against her as he leaned down to kiss along her spine. He was in a daze, a sexual haze washing over him drowning out his insecurities and fears. "_Caroline_," he groaned, one of his hands moving to smack one of her firm cheeks.

Caroline's eyes widened when she felt the smack, her head turning around to look at him. She wasn't a prude or anything, and of course she was very into intense sex, but Klaus just didn't seem like the kind of guy who was into sex like _this_. He was proper and foreign, British and regal and refined. Caroline sat up a little and anchored a hand around his neck, bringing his lips to hers as she felt her body start to pulse and contract around his ministrations.

"That's it, sweetheart," Klaus coaxed, his hand reaching around to slide down her stomach and find the center of her being, rubbing her a few times before her body fell forward onto the bed again, her body shaking against his as her pleasure washed over her in waves.

Klaus thrust against her a few more times and then his body went rigid before joining her in it's pulsing, his hands moving to hold onto her hips again as he rode out his own orgasm. He pulled away from her and collapsed onto his back, watching as her body sagged against the bed, a smile on her face.

"That was…unexpected," she said, laughing softly, her eyes slowly opening to look at him.

Klaus moved a hand down to caress her bottom, smacking it again playfully. "What can I say? I just let myself go."

"Apparently," she acknowledged, sighing happily. They were both silent for a few moments, allowing their bodies to come down from their highs. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For what I said earlier," she continued, biting her bottom lip. "I know that perfect comment struck a nerve and I didn't mean it to."

Klaus waved his hand in the air, acting like it was no bother but she knew better. She was slowly, but surely, learning how to read his body and facial expressions and even though he'd had sunglasses on in the car she was willing to bet his eyes looked hurt with her words.

"It's not okay. The way you just made love to me proved that."

Klaus sighed and shrugged his shoulders up and down. "It's fine, Caroline. I guess I'm just sensitive sometimes because I work incredibly hard to be perfect at everything."

Caroline nodded. "I didn't mean to offend or discredit your efforts."

Klaus waved his hand again and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"It has to do with your father, doesn't it?" she said after another few moments of silence.

Klaus was quiet, not responding to her at first and she wondered if he had fallen asleep. "Mikael is…a very hard man to please."

Caroline nodded again and leaned over, placing a gentle kiss onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry again."

"Let's just forget about it and go to sleep," Klaus suggested, smiling at her. He pulled the covers over their bodies kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes in hopes of going to bed with a more settled mind.

* * *

"I don't want to go back," Caroline whined, laughing softly when Klaus gave her a funny look. Their plane was going to land soon and Caroline knew once they were back at the resort they had to pretend like nothing they had done on their trip had ever even happened.

"I had an amazing time with you, Caroline. But, it's not going to end. We're just going to be more…private with our affairs," he said, sipping from his glass of wine.

Caroline nodded and sat back in her lush first-class chair, hating that she wasn't going to be able to hold his hand or kiss him in public once they were back. But, this was the best thing, they both had decided. The last thing she needed was people thinking she was shacking it up with the boss to try and get promoted or whatever, especially after she had worked so hard to become the Head Concierge all on her own.

Their plane landed on time and before she even realized it, their town car was minutes away from the resort.

"You're sure you don't want me to drop you off at your place?" Klaus asked, squeezing her hand to get her attention.

"What? Oh, no, I want to see Stefan," Caroline said, rousing herself from her own thoughts.

"Are you going to tell him about what happened?" Klaus asked, his eyebrows arching up for a second.

Caroline shrugged. "Maybe, but not right away."

Klaus just nodded and returned his gaze to looking out of his window, his hand still holding onto hers. They reached the resort and reluctantly pulled their hands away, the valet coming around to open their doors.

"Welcome back, Mr. Mikaelson," one of them greeted. "Hey, Caroline."

Caroline smiled and thanked their driver as he handed her her suitcase, which she rolled towards the doors without waiting for Klaus. She didn't want people to see them walk in together and pick up on their vibes. She knew she was being too paranoid but didn't want to take the chance of running into Elena and causing any suspicions.

"Caroline!" she heard someone call her name and she followed the voice to Jenna, not sure if she should be afraid or happy to see her friend and boss.

"Hey, Jenna," she said, trying to sound as casual as possible. "Miss me?"

"Oh yeah, I missed you alright," Jenna said, crossing her arms over her chest as she stopped in front of Caroline. "Where's Klaus?"

"Right here," he said as he waked up behind Caroline, moving his sunglasses to the front of his shirt. "Hello, Jenna. Glad to see the place is still all in one piece."

Jenna rolled her eyes. "I did run this place before you bought it, you know," she said, gaining a smile from Klaus. "But, there was one teeny, tiny, minor incident while you were away."

"Oh?" Klaus asked, his eyes looking around to assess any visible damage.

"Look who's back," came another voice and Caroline spotted Stefan walking towards them. She smiled and embraced him into a tight hug when he reached her, instantly feeling better now that she was back in the presence of her best friend. "How was the trip?"

"Fine," Klaus answered, quickly shaking hands with the other man.

"Both investor meetings went well," Caroline confirmed, not even looking at Klaus. "What happened while we were gone?"

Stefan and Jenna looked at each other and then flashed grins, and Caroline knew they were trying to play off whatever it was that had happened. "We asked him not to," Jenna started, looking at Klaus and then Caroline.

"We told him it wouldn't be a good idea, and we were right," Stefan added, nodding his head.

"Well, what is it? What happened?" Klaus asked, growing a little impatient.

"There might have possibly been a small, tiny fire in the kitchen," Jenna finished, looking down at her shoes and clearing her throat.

"A _what_?" Caroline asked, her hands on her hips. "Who the hell caused that?"

"That would be Klaus' charming brother, Kol," Stefan said, shaking his head.

Klaus groaned. "How did he even get back there?"

Jenna sighed. "He was trying to impress me, I think, and said he was going to make me something and while we tried to get him out of there, there was really no stopping him."

Klaus rubbed his eyes and then shook his head. "I want to see the damage. Let me put my bags in your office, Jenna, and then let's go to the kitchen." He looked at Caroline and smiled. "You're going to be okay getting home?"

She nodded and bumped her hip against Stefan's. "This guy will take me home. Thank you for the trip, Klaus. It was a nice time."

Klaus nodded once at her and then he and Jenna walked off, his head shaking as she told him more of the story.

"You okay?" Stefan asked her, taking her suitcase from her and starting to roll it towards the employee door to the parking lot.

"Yeah, I'm great," Caroline said, walking along side him. She held back a sigh as she realized that her happy little Klaus, romantic trip bubble was popped with their return to Maui. But, like he had told her, things weren't going to end between them completely, and that was something that was making her not as sad as she wanted to be.

* * *

**Well there you go lovers, a little bit of Klaroline fluff : ) Maybe not too much happened in this chapter but I wanted to delve a little deeper into Klaus' mind and I thought it was nice to see him pout a little and show his need for Caroline and approval in general. **

**Things are going to start to get interesting, especially with the arrival of Finn to the Island and a huge surfing competition, so stay tuned!**

**I love reviews and I love to hear from you awesome readers so don't forget to send me a shout! Happy Holidays and hooray that the world didn't end ; )**

**You can follow me on Tumblr at Klausykins**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all! Way, way sorry for the longer than usual wait for this chapter. Amongst Christmas madness, being sick, New Years, getting sick again, my birthday, and oh look I'm sick again - it just took me a little while. Plus, writer's block doesn't help. **

**I hope you like this chapter! It's a fun one : ) Might be a little shorter than some of the last updates but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Make sure to review, love those : ) xoxo, Kady**

* * *

Caroline rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. She groaned, pulling her pillow over her head. She didn't have to be to work for another two hours, so why was she up?

It had been a restless night trying to sleep and she couldn't figure out why….at first. She caught herself turning onto her side and reaching out, feeling nothing and no one next to her. She'd never really been one to not be able to sleep alone, even when she dated Matt she hadn't felt the need to always feel him next to her in bed.

So why now? And why did it have to be a need for _Klaus_?

She groaned and sat up in bed, knowing it would be useless to try and sleep when it just wasn't going to come. She grabbed her phone and checked her messages, smiling when she saw who they were from.

**Can't sleep. My bed feels a little empty. Dreaming of me, sweetheart?**

** This hotel bed doesn't feel as comfortable as some beds I've recently grown accustomed to.**

** I liked that bathtub from the hotel in Kauai. Think we should remodel all of the rooms here?**

** You're going to kill me when you see all of these messages.**

** Getting ready to start my day…reprimanding Kol. Can't wait to see you.**

Caroline shook her head. She hadn't taken Klaus for a sappy kind of guy but the messages were definitely nice. It was going to be hard to keep what they had going on a secret from mostly everyone. She figured that she should just tell Stefan about it because she told him everything, and maybe Jenna, too. It could help them to have some allies in their court in case people started to get suspicious.

She decided to clean her apartment since she wasn't going to be sleeping anymore and it actually felt good to get her a life a little more organized. Everything with Klaus seemed to have happened so fast and she knew that for things to truly work out she was going to have to make sure she was prepared for the challenges that could arise.

She got dressed for work and decided to call Stefan, not for a ride but to talk to him since she'd been pretty silent on the drive home the night before. The other line rang and rang and then went to voicemail. Caroline wasn't sure if he was already working because she hadn't bothered to ask him his new work schedule now that Klaus was promoting him and getting him more involved in the restaurant renovations.

She knew that she probably wasn't being a great friend lately but she vowed to change that and make sure she had lunch with him today. Her phone rang and she smiled when she saw it was Stefan calling her back.

"Hey, sorry, I don't know if you were working or not," she said, biting her bottom lip.

"Um, no, not working today actually until later. Klaus said he had some stuff to take care of this morning but wanted me in later," Stefan replied, clearing his throat into the phone.

Caroline arched an eyebrow. He sounded…_funny_. "Um, okay. Are you all right? Did I wake you or something?"

"What? No, I'm fine. But, hey can we talk later?"

"Yeah," Caroline said, nodding even though she knew Stefan couldn't see her. "I just wanted to basically apologize for not being a good friend lately."

"What? Care, no, you're fine. I understand you've got a lot going on lately. It's okay."

"Okay. I am sorry though. Let's try and meet up later."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll stop by and we can have a late lunch or a drink or something?"

"Yeah, that'd be good," she said, smiling. "Love you, Stef."

"Love you, Barbie," he teased before disconnecting the line.

Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled, feeling glad to have apologized to him but wondering if he really was okay. She shrugged it off and looked at her phone, thinking now would be a good time to leave for work seeing as she was going to walk.

She checked her hair and make up in the mirror and grabbed her purse, walking out the door and slipping her sunglasses on.

* * *

"You're _really_ going to make me pay for it?" Kol asked Klaus as they stood in the elevator on their way up to Rebekah's suite.

"Of course I am," Klaus replied, shaking his head. "Did you really think you could get away with damaging the resort just because you're my baby brother?"

"Maybe," Kol mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're about to renovate the place anyway, what's it matter?"

"It's the principal of the matter," Klaus said as the elevator doors opened. He stepped out and laughed as a sullen Kol followed after him. "Besides, you have the money to pay for it Mr. Soap Opera."

Kol gruffed and just followed along, not saying a word. They reached Rebekah's room and knocked, waiting for her to come and open the door. After a moment they both looked at each other and Klaus knocked again.

"Is she still asleep? Really?" Kol asked, sounding more irritated.

Klaus pulled something out of his back pocket and waved it on the air. "Well, I happen to have a master key to all of the rooms," he said, smiling. "Why don't we wake her up like the good old days?"

Kol grinned and nodded his head, uncrossing his arms from around his chest. "I'm in."

Klaus slid the key card into the slot and motioned for Kol to be quiet as they slowly opened the hotel room door. They crept into the suite and Klaus signaled towards Rebekah's room. He frowned looking at the living area, it was such a mess. There were clothes thrown every where, shoes covering the floor and even a few room service carts and empty bottles of wine and champagne. When was the last time the maid had cleaned up this room?

They heard giggling coming from the bedroom and could see that the door was ajar. They looked at each other and walked over slowly, Klaus pushing it open with one of his hands, instantly wishing he hadn't.

Rebekah was rolling around in the large bed with someone and was completely oblivious that she had company.

"Oh this is bloody brilliant!" Kol said, laughing, causing Rebekah to peek her head out from underneath the covers.

"Oh my god!" she screamed and whoever was with her struggled against the covers and rolled out of bed and onto the floor. Klaus and Kol walked into the room and Klaus could see a young man trying to shuffle his clothes on as quickly as he could beside the bed.

"Is that…the Gilbert boy?" Klaus asked, looking at his sister with a confused face.

"Get out, both of you!" Rebekah yelled, pulling the covers up against her chest.

"Gilbert?" Kol asked, a huge grin spread across his face as he too watched Jeremy get dressed as quickly as the boy could muster.

"Elena's little brother…the girl in the Spa."

"Oh," Kol said, looking at Rebekah. "What a scandal!"

"Oh my god," Rebekah repeated. "Jeremy, I'm so sorry."

"It's cool," he said, getting up, his shoes in his hand. "Um, yeah, bye," he said, looking at her before running past her brothers and into the living area and out the door.

Klaus looked at his sister and sighed. "I'm sorry, Rebekah. We didn't realize you had…company."

"Yes, well, you're both still standing there, you could have gotten out when I asked you to," she said, shaking her head. "Now he'll probably never speak to me again."

"Well, our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun," Kol commented, laughing softly.

"Good riddance to the both of you!" she said, getting out of bed with a sheet wrapped around them and walking into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"We just came to invite you to breakfast," Klaus called to her but he knew it was useless. They'd completely embarrassed Rebekah and the Gilbert boy, and he was going to have to make her forgive him somehow. "We'll be down in the restaurant if you want to join us."

"Yeah, I'll go see if I can fetch Jeremy!" Kol added, and the bathroom door opened and a shoe came flying at his head. He ducked and it missed him, hitting the wall behind him, causing him to laugh louder. "Or not."

Klaus groaned and smacked Kol across the back of the head before grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the bedroom. He walked as quickly as he could and got them out of the suite, feeling like a complete ass for interrupting whatever it was his sister had going on.

"Wow, can I have your master key?" Kol asked as they reached the elevators and pressed the button to go down. "Imagine how much fun we could have interrupting other people's indiscretions."

"Kol, say another word and I'll tear out your liver," Klaus said, walking into the elevator as the doors opened, half hoping they would close on Kol and squish him to death.

* * *

"Nothing happened," Caroline said for the fifth time as Jenna sat by her desk and continued to pump her for information on her Kauai trip with Klaus.

"You mean to tell me that you and Klaus just had a professional business trip on a romantic island for three days?" Jenna asked, shaking her head. "Yeah, good luck trying to get people to believe _that_."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I don't have to get people to believe it, it's the truth." She felt bad lying to Jenna, because she never had before, but it was necessary. She'd decided that the less that people knew about her and Klaus, the better. "We're adults, and we are fully capable of putting our libidos in check."

"Right," Jenna said, shaking her head again. "Whatever you say. By the way, I'm still pissed at you about telling Kol where I live."

Caroline smiled and shrugged, sitting back in her chair. "What can I say? Payback is a…bitch?" She looked over Jenna's shoulders as the elevator doors opened in the distance and watched as a scared looking Jeremy Gilbert ran out of the elevator with no shoes on. He was out the front doors before she could even understand what the hell was going on.

Jenna turned around just in time to see him running out of the hotel and she turned back to look at Caroline, a confused look on her face. "Was that – "

"Jeremy Gilbert, yeah," Caroline finished and then it hit her. She remembered what Rebekah had confided in her and it made her smile. _Looks like the little Princess had some unexpected visitors this morning_, she thought to herself and laughed again.

"What? What's so funny?" Jenna asked, but Caroline was not going to say a word. "He looked like he was in trouble."

"Oh, I bet he was," Caroline replied. She wondered who had caught him in Rebekah's room, whether it was Klaus or Kol or both. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up from the desk and saw she had a new message from Klaus.

**Is it possible to get Rebekah a room next to mine?**

So, Klaus had found the younger Gilbert in his sister's room.

**No, sorry**. Caroline sent back, not sorry at all. Rebekah was her friend, sort of, and she was not going to play a hand in cock-blocking her.

**We shall see. Where are you?**

**None of your business. Shouldn't you be working instead of spying on your sister?**

**Ah, so you're at work. I'm on my way down in the elevator.**

**Yeah, well, Jeremy is long gone so don't waste your time chasing after him.** Caroline set down her phone when she heard Jenna clear her throat. "Yes?" she asked, a sweet smile on her face.

"Who are you texting?" her boss asked, her eyebrows arched.

"No one," Caroline said as her phone buzzed again.

**Are you wearing a skirt today?**

Caroline felt her cheeks get red. Was he freaking serious? She heard the elevator doors open and out walked Klaus and Kol. He glanced over at her desk and smiled at her before she put her head down, pretending not to have seen him.

**You look beautiful. How about a meeting in my office in ten minutes?**

**You don't have an office. And would it really be a meeting?**

** I'm sorry, excuse me, Jenna's office. And you should come and find out.**

** No.**

** Yes.**

** No.**

"I hate to interrupt," Jenna said, standing up from her chair, "But some of us have work to do."

"Jenna!" came Kol's voice and Jenna was gone in a flash, speed walking across the Lobby towards the entrance to the pool outside, Kol hot on her tail.

**Yes**, came another text from Klaus and Caroline groaned, but stood up, smoothing over her skirt and walking towards Jenna's office.

* * *

Klaus smiled as he sent his last text to Caroline, sitting down in Jenna's chair. He thought Kol had been following him and that they were going to go and gave breakfast, but he had seen Jenna with Caroline so he assumed his younger, annoying brother was off being a nuisance once again. Klaus made a mental note to ask Kol just exactly how long he would be staying at the resort. He knew Finn and Katie would be arriving any day now and he wasn't sure he could handle all of his siblings in the same building together for an extended period of time.

Caroline appeared in the doorway to the office and Klaus smirked, nodding for her to come inside the room. "Close the door," he said and his grin widened when he watched her roll her eyes. She was such a firecracker sometimes, and he liked the chase of their cat and mouse game.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked, her hands crossed in front of her as she stood in front of the desk.

"_Mr_. Mikaelson?" he said, shaking his head. So this was how she wanted to play it. "Please, have a seat _Miss Forbes_."

"No thank you. I trust whatever it is you wanted to see me about will be quick seeing as I have a job to do."

Klaus grinned again and stood up, walking over to where she stood to stand behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulders and moved her hair over one shoulder, his lips brushing against the skin of her neck. "This has nothing to do with work and everything to do with how I missed you in my bed last night."

Caroline felt her eyes flutter closed for a moment, the feel of his lips and the deep tone to his voice awakening her body to everything she'd shut down to insure a professional work environment. But, he was not playing fair and how was she supposed to concentrate with his hands on her like that?

"Klaus," she groaned, shaking her head and moving to create some distance between the two of them. She saw Klaus' eyes light up when she moved behind the desk and she knew he was going to chase her until she was caught. "Don't even _think_ about it," she warned, moving around the desk as he did the same.

"I will catch you, Caroline," he said, his eyes never leaving hers, "And when I do I'm going to have my way with you right on this desk."

Caroline swallowed. He wasn't serious, right? They were at work and this was Jenna's desk. She'd never look at it the same way and she would feel guilty to Jenna. "No."

"Oh yes, sweetheart," he said and then started to chase her, the two of them running around Jenna's desk like a couple of children. Caroline bumped into the chair behind the desk and then she felt Klaus' arms wrap around her waist and lift her to a sitting position on the desk.

He moved between her legs and cupped her face, watching the excitement and fear of getting caught in her eyes. "Yes," he repeated, brushing his nose against hers.

"Yes," Caroline echoed, and that was all the confirmation Klaus needed before his lips were on hers, his hands moving to wrap her legs around his waist. He opened his mouth to hers, their tongues tangling against one another's and he felt the front of his dress pants grow tight with his need for her.

"I really did miss you in my bed last night," he whispered, his lips moving along her jaw.  
"I might have missed you also," Caroline said, giggling softly when he brushed his lips along her ear. "This is so wrong. How are we supposed to keep this between us when someone could walk into this office any minute?"

"That's the fun and exciting part, love," he said, his mouth returning to hers as he moved a hand up one of her thighs and underneath her skirt, his hand brushing against the front of her lacy underwear. "Just relax and enjoy it."

Caroline wanted to reply but no coherent words were forming as she felt his hand start to work his magic on her. This was so crazy and so against the rules and while a small part of her liked what was happening, she knew it was wrong to do this with him at work. "Klaus – " she started to say but the handle on the door started to move and Caroline pushed Klaus away and jumped off the desk quickly, adjusting her clothes just in time as the door opened and Rebekah walked inside. Her hair was damp and she looked furious.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said, her hands on her hips as she looked at the two of them.

Caroline shook her head and looked at Klaus, adjusting her hair. "No, no, I was just leaving."

"Caroline," Klaus said but Caroline shook her head, already headed for the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson, I'll make sure to get right on that." She glanced at Rebekah before she walked out of the room, hoping that she hadn't seen too much before she'd barreled in there.

She closed the door behind her and heard Rebekah's screeching voice as she yelled at Klaus for interrupting her himself this morning, Caroline guessed. It was a good thing Rebekah had come in when she had, because Caroline and Klaus were lucky. That could have been anyone…that could have been _Elena_. They needed to be more careful with whatever it was they were doing, they needed to learn to control their urges.

She got back to her desk and heard her phone buzz in the top drawer, pulling it out and rolling her eyes as she saw Klaus was texting her already.

**My room, this afternoon. I'd like to pick up from where we left off.**

** No way. **

** Yes way. You were enjoying yourself, admit it. I'm not such a bad guy.**

** Maybe. But, I was trying to have lunch with Stefan later.**

** You'll be able to make your little lunch.**

** Maybe.**

She but her phone away and shook her head, walking over to the lobby area to get a glass of water. What she really needed was a cold shower but the water would have to do for now.

She checked the clock. She'd only been on the clock for less than two hours. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**The next chapter will pick up where this one left off ; ) Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Confession: I considered, for a second, deleting this story yesterday. Writer's block and lack of self confidence can be a very tricky, mean thing. But, I'm obviously not going to and I just wanted to say I appreciate every review, every story follow, and every favorite that this fic has gotten. You guys are truly amazing and I hope you continue to embrace this story! **

**As always, thank you my wonderful Beta, Katie (Hybridlovelies/Cicadaa). **

**You can follow me on Tumblr at Klausykins. : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! Thanks for being patient while I took time to update again! I'm on vacay in New Orleans but wanted to get an update out for you all : )**

**Why don't I stop yapping so you can start reading!? xoxo, Kady**

* * *

Caroline tried to go about her work for the rest of the morning like regular, but she was anticipating what Klaus had in mind for the afternoon. Things in his office had gotten pretty heated before Rebekah had come in and spoiled it all.

But Caroline had figured that maybe that had been for the better. They weren't being very careful by being in Jenna's office like that. She knew that going up to his room could also get her caught, but at least it would be a little more private and the door would lock. She checked her phone, wondering if he was going to message her or if she was supposed to message him.

"I can't text him," she mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she arranged things on her desk. She didn't want him to know that she was secretly waiting for their little interlude like he was. She had denied him when he'd first mentioned it and she couldn't cave now.

She handled a few phone calls for some guests and then her phone buzzed and she smiled, seeing she had a message from Klaus.

**I trust you know where my room is. I'll be waiting for you there. Please come up, love.**

Caroline couldn't hide the smile on her face. She didn't send a reply back, wanting to make him a little anxious, and she stood up, fluffing down her skirt and tucking in the chair to her desk.

Jenna walked by the lobby and smiled at Caroline, waving on her way to her office.

"I'm going to take my lunch, Jenna," Caroline called.

"Oh, are you going out somewhere? I could really use something other than restaurant food," her boss said, walking to stand next to her.

Caroline bit her bottom lip and glanced at the elevators. "Oh, actually, no, I wasn't. But if I have some time left after I'm done doing what I'm…doing, I can try and pick something up for you."

Jenna eyed her suspiciously but didn't question her, much to Caroline's appreciation. "Hmm, okay. Let me know if you think you're going to have time."

Caroline smiled and nodded, starting to back away towards the elevators. "I'm sure Kol would go out and get you some food if you asked him to," Caroline teased and watched as Jenna rolled her eyes and headed back towards her office.

Caroline made it to the elevators and pressed the button, looking around to make sure no one was really paying attention to her. It felt like it was taking way too long and she sent a silent prayer hoping that no one caught her attention before she made it inside of the lift. Finally the doors opened and a few guests walked out, leaving Caroline inside of the small space alone.

She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. She wanted Klaus, she'd already admitted that to him and herself and she knew that she was excited to go up to his room. She watched as the elevator climbed and the different buttons lit up as she passed each floor. Finally the elevator stopped and the doors opened and she took her time walking to his room. She knocked lightly on the door and waited in the hall, praying that none of the maids or other hotel workers walked by and saw her.

The door opened and Caroline turned and her eyes met with Klaus'. He smirked at her and held the door open wider, and she quickly walked inside, just wanting to not be seen. He had one of the bigger suites at the resort, but not the biggest, and it seemed as though he'd kept it pretty clean. "Why don't you have the biggest suite?" she asked, walking over towards the open balcony doors, the fresh ocean breeze making her relax and smile.

"Because, I am staying here for free and I thought it'd be better to let the resort offer the biggest suite up to guests to make a profit," he replied, walking over towards where she stood. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips, burying his nose in her wavy hair and inhaling her scent.

Caroline felt her body shiver at his close proximity and her body instantly heated up. She leaned back against his body and sighed, placing her hands on top of his as she felt his erection at the small of her back.

"You already seem very anxious for me, Mr. Mikaelson," she purred, wigging her hips suggestively and laughing softly.

Klaus' body tensed when her hips moved and he knew it was going to take a lot of patience and self-control if he was going to get to do what he wanted to do to her in the short amount of time they could afford together. He turned her around and brought his lips to hers, kissing her slowly to savor the taste.

Caroline moaned against his mouth and cupped his face, liking the feel of his stubble against her fingertips. She let the tip of her tongue play across his lips and smiled when he opened his mouth to her. His tongue was soft and smooth, tangling against hers, causing her body to heat up.

"Bedroom," Caroline whispered and grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the open door next to the kitchenette. She pulled her shirt over her head and let it drop to the floor, slipping out of her shoes. She wasn't sure how much time away she could manage for her break, so there was no point in wasting any.

Klaus watched her get undressed, his eyes drinking in their fill of her body as it was revealed to him little by little.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" she teased and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor with her shirt and shoes.

"No, love, I was just admiring the view."

Caroline smirked and unhooked her bra, tossing it to him. "Why don't you come admire it a little closer?"

Klaus grinned and tossed the bra over his shoulder, moving closer to her. He brushed his fingers against the smooth skin of her shoulder and leaned his mouth down to kiss her softly. "You are incredibly beautiful," he said, his hands moving to cup her full breasts.

Caroline closed her eyes and sighed happily, pressing her chest forward so his hands could cup her better. "I love it when you touch me."

Klaus moaned low in his throat and backed her up towards his bed, lifting her easily onto the king-sized mattress. He was quick to pull her underwear down her legs, knowing that his patience was hanging on by a thread. "I really didn't like sleeping alone," he gruffed, moving his head between her legs.

Caroline moaned when she realized what he was going to do. She wasn't sure that this was the best use of their time because if she had a choice she would rather they engage in acts they'd _both_ enjoy. "Klaus…I'm not sure – _oh my god_," she moaned when she felt his tongue run along the length of her sex. She closed her eyes and opened her legs wider for him, one of her hands brushing through his soft hair.

"I'm a staving man, Caroline…don't interrupt me," he said before returning his mouth to her hot center. His tongue and lips were eager for her taste and he moved two fingers inside of her slick walls, massaging her gently. He sucked on her tiny nub and elicited a cry from her, her moaning only egging him on faster.

Caroline arched her hips against Klaus' face, loving that he wanted to please her so eagerly. She pulled on the roots of his hair, feeling her body already start to pulse and tingle with her impending orgasm. "Klaus, oh Klaus, _please_," she whimpered, and let out a long wail as she felt his fingers move faster inside of her.

Klaus sucked on her wet flesh harder, his mind going crazy with the taste of her coating his lips. She was sweeter than any fruit and he wished he could drink from her every day. He felt her walls start to tighten around his fingers and he laved her with his tongue faster until he felt her body shake and she practically screamed for him, her orgasm ripping through her body.

Caroline pulled on his hair tighter as her body shook, her spine tingling as she came down from her high. She pulled his face away from in between her legs when he kept on going, seeing the dark look in his eyes when he glanced up at her. "I think that's enough."

"It's never enough, sweetheart," he said, pulling his fingers away from her and bringing them to her mouth. He brushed her taste across her lips and clenched his jaw when she dragged her tongue along them, sucking his fingers into her mouth without him having to ask.

He got up from the bed and pulled a few foil packets out from the side table by the bed and got rid of his clothing. He sheathed himself with a condom and re-joined her on the bed, kissing between her breasts as she sighed softly.

"You're going to make it very hard to go back to work," she said, her foot stroking the length of his calf.

"You're making me very hard, in general," he countered, smirking at her before pecking her lips softly.

Caroline pushed him onto his back and climbed into his lap, liking the heated look in his eyes as he moved his hands to her hips. "Well, let me repay you for such generosity," she replied, lifting her hips and positioning herself where she needed to be. She moved her hips down and took his length inside of her, whimpering softly at the familiar feeling.

Klaus held onto her hips tightly as she sank down onto his cock, his hips thrusting up to meet her. Their eyes locked and he saw the passion in her eyes which he was sure mirrored his own. "Slow," he requested, and she nodded in response, slowly lifting her hips up and down and leaning her hands against his chest.

Caroline loved the way Klaus was looking at her with such appreciation. It was clear they had amazing sexual chemistry, but to see the way he watched her body move, the way he stroked her so perfectly, was enough to get her head mixed up in other kinds of thoughts – thoughts she didn't need clouding her brain right now. It was sex, between two consenting adults, and she wouldn't think more of it for the time being.

Klaus closed his eyes and let his body take in the feeling of her riding him, trying his best to keep the tempo slow. He didn't care if she was late to work or if anyone gave them weird looks. In this moment, Caroline was his and he hers and he was going to savor it for as long as possible.

Caroline started to move her hips faster, unable to take the slow torture. She wanted to feel him, wanted to feel him deep inside of her, coaxing out her pleasure as she did the same to him. She tightened around him and watched as he eyes fluttered open, a low moan escaping from his lips.

"So beautiful," he moaned, sitting up a little. He kissed along her collarbones, his hands cupping her breasts. He brushed his lips along her skin, reveling in the feeling of how perfect she was to him in this moment.

Caroline pulled Klaus' head up and their lips met, their tongues mimicking the actions their bodies were making so intimately below. She felt his hands cup her bottom and move her quicker along his cock, her heart pounding against her chest as she felt her orgasm building again.

"Caroline," he moaned, brushing his nose against hers. He looked into her eyes, searching them for an emotion he hadn't even realized he'd wanted until this very moment. All his life he had felt underappreciated – by friends, family, colleagues…but being with Caroline made up for that. When they were together he knew it was because she genuinely wanted to be with him, like he wanted to be with her.

Caroline threw her head back as she felt her breathing quicken and her blood raced through her veins. Her body tightened and then relaxed as the rush of pleasure consumed her and her sex tightened against Klaus'.

Klaus groaned and pushed her all the way down on him, holding her there as he came, his head falling forward onto her shoulder. He felt her hands stroking the back of his damp hair and he smiled, kissing her skin. "You're so soft," he whispered, lifting his head to look at her.

Caroline looked into his eyes and smiled. "You know, I never knew you could be this sweet."

"You think I'm some sort of tyrant?" he asked, laughing softly. He lifted her and then lay her down next to him, lying on his side to face her. He stroked her arm and watched as she continued to look at him, feeling a little self-conscious. "What?"

"Nothing," Caroline said quickly and shook her head. "I'm just, really glad that I came up here for my lunch break."

"I'm really glad you came, too. Twice."

Caroline smacked his chest and rolled her eyes, shaking her head again. "You're ridiculous."

Klaus smiled and moved her hair off of her face, stroking her cheek. "I have to go away, sweetheart."

Caroline's body tensed at his words and she looked at him, waiting for some indication that he was just messing with her. When he didn't speak further she swallowed and looked down. "Away? Where? How long?"

"I have to go to New York and to London," he replied, seeing the sadness in her eyes. He didn't want to admit that it made him happy to see her upset over his departure, to see that she would miss him. "I'll be gone for a few weeks."

"A few _weeks_?" she snapped, sitting up in the bed. "How the hell can you go away for weeks when the restaurant is about to be renovated?"

"I trust that you, and Stefan, and Jenna can handle all of that. The contractor will be in to meet with Stefan on Monday. Isn't this what you wanted – me giving Stefan a chance to show he can run things?"

Caroline sighed and brushed a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I guess so." She knew she was pouting like a brat, but things were just really starting between the two of them and now he was going to go away?

"Caroline…love, you know that I don't live here, right?"

She looked up at him and could see he didn't like what he was saying to her, admitting that the two of them were living off in some fantasy land full of helicopter rides and amazing sex. "I know that, Klaus."

Klaus groaned and got up and out of the bed, walking into the bathroom. After a moment he came back out and watched as she finished getting dressed, pulling her shirt over her head and slipping her shoes back on. "Don't be angry, love."

"I'm not angry. I have work." She looked up at him. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight…I have a redeye back to New York."

Caroline clenched her jaw. "So, this is why you wanted me to come up here so bad? This was our goodbye fuck?"

Klaus frowned and shook his head. "Why are you being like this? It's not like that and you know it."

Caroline clicked her jaw and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, regardless you're leaving anyway."

Klaus moved over to where his clothes were and put his pants back on, turning again to face her. "I'll be back, Caroline. Please, can we not fight before I go?" He walked closer to her and then pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Please."

Caroline sighed and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "I just wish you would have told me sooner. I don't like this being sprung on me so last minute. I thought we had a good thing going here."

"We do," he agreed. "And I will be back. And we'll talk everyday. I have a lot more inappropriate texts to send to you."

Caroline laughed softly and pulled away from him. "I should go. Do me a favor? Let this be our goodbye…for now. I don't want to have to see you tonight before you leave."

Klaus thought for a moment and then kissed her softly, sighing. "Okay, love. I'm sorry. I just have other things to attend to. I've already been here longer than I planned."

"I know. I get it. You're a busy man." She heard her phone ringing and looked around, remembering she had set it down in the living area of the suite. She followed it and answered it just in time, seeing it had been Stefan's name flashing on the screen. "Hello? Hey Stefan...where am I? Um, around. Yeah. I'll meet you at the bar. Okay." She clicked the end button on her phone and saw that Klaus had followed her. "I have to go meet Stefan."

"I'll call you, Caroline. I'll want to hear all about the renovations…and you." He leaned in and kissed her again, wishing that he didn't have to leave her. "Maybe I'll fly you out to see me."

Caroline shook her head. "No way. I'm patient, I can wait for your return." She pecked his lips against and then she walked out of the hotel, needing to get out of there before she didn't leave at all.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Caroline took the bottle of Advil out of the top drawer of her desk and took two of the small brown pills. She had had a long day. The renovations were almost finished and soon the restaurant could reopen to full capacity and Klaus would be returning.

It had been harder than she'd predicted, being away from him. The texts and phone calls helped, but didn't compare to actually being with him. She'd had some time to think about their relationship and the affect he'd had on her in such a short amount of time. She wasn't sure if it was love yet, but she knew it had the potential to be. It was nice to be with him. Their conversation had turned from trivial to meaningful over the past couple of weeks and the more she got to know him, the more she wanted to be with him.

It was nice to see he had a playful and fun side, even if she realized he only showed it more so around her. There was a big obstacle stopping her from really letting herself let go with him, and that was the fact that she lived here and he did not. But, they had time to figure it out, she told herself.

She saw Stefan coming towards her and she got up, bracing herself for some problem with the restaurant. It was looking great. Klaus and Stefan had also been in a good amount of contact and Klaus was pleased that the design was coming out the way he'd envisioned. Stefan had taken on his new position with an eager enthusiasm that Caroline was happy to see. She'd always known he could be more than just a bus boy or bartender.

"What's up?" she asked, trying her best not to look annoyed.

"The guys are leaving for the day. It's getting late, almost eight," he said, rubbing her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a long couple of weeks." Caroline hadn't realized how late it was. She was just about to be done with her shift and she couldn't wait to go home and call Klaus. She knew it would be early in the morning for him but he usually answered her calls anyway. She'd sent him a text earlier in the day and hadn't received a reply back yet. He was in London and she knew the time difference was pretty ridiculous.

"I'm sorry. Everything is almost done. We're at the home stretch."

"I know," she said, laughing softly. "I guess I also miss you. Maybe if you wouldn't flake out on me and we could hang out, I wouldn't be so sad and frustrated."

Stefan rubbed the back of his neck. "I know. I'm sorry. I've just been busy with all of this. But, hey, maybe tonight?"

Caroline nodded and smiled, happy to know she wouldn't have to spend the evening alone. She'd just have to sneak into the bathroom for a quick call to Klaus and then spend the rest of the night pestering her best friend.

"I'll be off as soon as I show these guys out. Whoa, I didn't know he was back already."

Caroline's stomach flip-flopped as she watched Stefan look over her shoulder towards the front doors. She took a deep breath and turned around, seeing Klaus walk into the lobby area…with a brunette. They were laughing and smiling and he had his arm around her shoulders. Caroline felt the blood drain from her face. Was this really happening? She shook her head. No, it couldn't be. She swallowed and decided there was only one way to find out who this mystery woman was. She had to remain calm – the last time she'd accused Klaus of being with another woman, it had turned out to be his _sister_ and she didn't want to make the same mistake again.

She walked over to Klaus, trying not to go too fast to seem too eager and she smiled when his attention focused on her. "Hello, Mr. Mikaelson. We weren't expecting you back tonight."

Klaus smirked at her formal tone and looked into her eyes, noticing that she seemed excited and anxious. "Well, I thought I would surprise _everyone_."

Caroline nodded and folded her hands in front of her, looking towards the brunette at his side. "Hello. I'm Caroline, the Head Concierge. Will you be staying with Mr. Mikaelson or shall I get you your own room?" She tried not to sound too eager when she mentioned getting the brunette her own room.

The brunette and Klaus looked at each other and then laughed, shaking their heads. "I should hope to have my _own_ room. I'm not sure my husband would appreciate me staying with Niklaus."

Caroline relaxed a little and nodded her head once. "Of course. I would be happy to book you a suite, Miss?"

"_Mrs_. Mikaelson. I'm Katie, Klaus' sister-in-law," she said, extending her hand towards Caroline.

Caroline relaxed even more and shook Katie's hand, a huge grin spreading across her face. Good thing she had waited to find out who this woman was before she got too upset with Klaus. "Katie…of course, Klaus has told us so much about you and Finn."

"Caroline you said, right? Yeah, I've heard _all_ about you, too."

"Let's not be a gossips, now shall we?" Klaus said and he noticed how less on edge Caroline looked now that she realized who his guest was. "You look well, Caroline."

"Thank you, Klaus, so do you." She smiled at him and could see the playful look in his eyes. She wanted to get Katie a room as quickly as possible so she could get Klaus alone.

"This place seems nice," came a voice and they all looked to a man walking towards them from the doors. He was tall and brunette and little Victorian looking, Caroline noted – almost as if he belonged in a Jane Austen novel and not this resort in Hawaii. "I'm eager to see this restaurant you won't stop talking about, Niklaus."

"This is Finn, my brother," Klaus introduced and Caroline smiled at him. "This is Caroline Forbes, the Head Concierge."

"Oh right…I'd like a suite for my wife and myself and could you see about getting our bags taken to the room?"

Caroline was going to shake the man's hand but he was hardly looking at her as he practically barked out his requests.

"Yes, of course, sir."

"And you said the restaurant is still open somewhat, Niklaus? Could you make sure a table for three is set for us in half an hour?" Finn added to Caroline, pulling out his BlackBerry.

"Oh, actually, I had some work I needed to attend to," Klaus said, glancing at Caroline and then his brother.

"You're not going to drag me all the way to Hawaii and not even have dinner with me, are you brother?"

"Finn, don't be rude, Klaus said he has work to do," Katie said, shaking her head. She, too, looked at Caroline and smiled.

"He can have dinner with us."

Caroline nodded at smiled at the group. "I would be happy to do all of that, of course."

"I can do it, Caroline, no need to trouble yourself," Klaus offered, rubbing her shoulder quickly.

"Isn't that her job?" Finn asked and Katie smacked him in the arm. "What? Isn't it?"

"Finn is right. It's my job, Mr. Mikaelson. I am happy to." She turned on her heel and started to walk towards the reception desk. "Oh, welcome back," she said, her eyes on Klaus as she turned again and walked away from the group.

After she'd set Finn and Katie up with their suite and insured they had a table at the restaurant, she returned to her desk and saw she had missed text messages.

**This was not how I wanted to spend my first night back. I meant to surprise you.**

** I'm sorry, sweetheart. I can sneak away tonight and come to your place. I've missed you, as you know.**

Caroline sighed and took out her phone.

**Stefan is supposed to come over tonight. Text before you come, if you can, and we'll see what we can do. I missed you, too. I'm happy you're back.**

She heard someone clear their throat and looked up, seeing Stefan there. "Hey," she said, grabbing her purse and standing up. "All set?"

"Yeah. The guys left but now that Klaus is back he can just meet with them tomorrow. You okay?"

"Me? I'm great," she said, sighing.

"Okay," Stefan replied and wrapped his arm around her as they headed towards the employee exit and lot.

* * *

**I hope you like where it's all going! Some drama is about to unfold with the arrival of Klaus' older brother, Finn. Thumbs up to those of you who know why Finn's wife's name is Katie : )**

**I also wanted to say thank you to those who sent me such amazing words of encouragement when I talked about deleting this story. I hope everyone knows that I didn't just say that to get compliments or sympathy or anything. I just wanted to show you guys how much I think about this story and much it means to me and how hard I work to make sure every update is perfect. **

**Love you all so much! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and story follows and love for this story! This is officially my most popular fan fic and I am so honored to have your support, so thank you!**

**Also, I know some of you were confused on the character 'Katie' - Finn's wife. No, she is NOT Katherine. She is a new character, created just for this fic and she is based off of my beta Katie (Cicadaa/Hybridlovelies). : )**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it is the longest to date!**

**xoxo, Kady**

* * *

"This movie sucks," Caroline said as she sat down next to Stefan on her couch. She'd changed into some sweats and put her hair into a ponytail, making some popcorn for the two of them for their hang out. It felt good to hang out with her best friend. This was the longest she felt like they'd gone without hanging out since she'd been with Matt. She grabbed the remote from him and shook her head, changing the channel. "I don't want to watch any movies about sparkly vampires."

Stefan laughed and grabbed a handful of popcorn, shoving it into his mouth. "You mean to tell me you're not a Team Edward fan?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Edward is a teenage boy frozen in his adolescence. Reminds me of _someone_ I know," she said, nudging him with her elbow. He rolled his eyes back and at her and she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as she flipped through the channels. "I've missed this. I've missed you."

"I know," he agreed, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry I've just been so busy with the restaurant. I want it to go well, I want to show that I'm worthy of the promotion."

"But, you are worthy, Stefan. Is there someone telling you or making you feel like you're not?"

He shrugged. "No one has said anything in particular, I guess. Maybe I just feel like our co-workers are judging me. I'm not a local, well not a native, and I was a bus boy before I was a bartender. And now magically I'm in charge of the restaurant?"

Caroline frowned. "Where is all of tis self-doubt coming from? I don't like this Stefan. Stop being so broody."

Stefan ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I think it's just all of the pressure and seeing Klaus back. It's different when you're telling him things over the phone compared to him actually being here to finally see it all."

Caroline knew what he was talking about, except not in the same way. She and Klaus had conversations about more than just the resort and the restaurant. She felt her cheeks get hot recalling some of the text messages he'd sent her way while he was gone.

**I'm thinking of you…and you're wearing nothing at all.**

** Is that a fact? Don't think I'm sending you any pictures, Mikaelson.**

** I have an excellent memory, Miss Forbes. Although, I much prefer the real thing.**

** Well, I'm happy your memory can keep you company in your lonely bed tonight.**

** Yes, it has been. My memory…and my hand.**

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked, jolting Caroline out of her reverie. She nodded and bit her bottom lip, her eyes moving to the TV screen and an old episode of The Office.

"Sorry. It's just been a long couple of weeks. And you're right, now that Klaus is back I don't want everything to get chaotic and disorganized."

Stefan stared at her for a couple of minutes and shook his head, a smile on his face. "You know, we never did talk about what happened when you went to Kauai with him."

Caroline pursed her lips but continued to stare at the TV screen. She'd wanted to talk to him about it, had wanted to share with him everything that had happened. She knew it would make things easier, having an ally on her side seeing as she and Klaus were keeping things private, but she was nervous to tell Stefan. He hadn't been the most welcoming when she'd told him about sleeping with him before she'd realized he was their new boss. Would he judge her now?

"Caroline," Stefan scolded and she groaned, holding a pillow against her chest.

"Fine. But, you can't judge me. I mean it, Salvatore."

Stefan put his hands up in defensive and turned to face her more on the couch. "I promise. Although, you saying that right there confirms everything I suspected."

Caroline's jaw dropped a little and she tossed the pillow at him, scowling. "What's _that _supposed to mean? You knew I was going to sleep with him there?"

Stefan caught the pillow easily and shrugged. "I had a feeling. Come on, Caroline, who _wouldn't_ think that? Especially those of us who know that you two slept together before."

Caroline scoffed and frowned. "What is this? Are you and Jenna having little gossip sessions about me when I'm not around?"

"And Rebekah," Stefan added, sitting back on the couch. "And I think Kol was there one time. That guy is really weird. He drove Jenna insane. Good thing he had to go back to LA for his lame show."

"He was there one time? How many times did you _little girls_ giggle and gaggle about me?"

"It's not like that, Care. Although, they wanted to take bets on how many times –"

"Enough," Caroline said, shaking her head and putting up her hand. "I get it. And you know what, I don't care what you guys all think of me. I like him, Stefan, okay? _I like him_."

"Okay," Stefan replied, reaching to place a hand on her knee. "Caroline, I'm not judging you. I could see how happy you were after you came back. I know he's a really well put together guy. I'm happy if you're happy."

"Thank you," she said, her tone a little curt. She sighed. "There's a but, isn't there?"

Stefan nodded. "But, I worry about any kind of future you'd have with him. He doesn't live here, Caroline."

"I'm aware. I was aware when he told me he was going away two weeks ago that he doesn't live here twenty-four-seven. But, we haven't really talked about that kind of stuff. We're just living in the now."

Stefan nodded. "I just don't want another Matt Donovan repeat. I love you too much to watch you go through something like that again."

Caroline smiled and leaned over, pecking Stefan's cheek softly. "Thanks, Stef. I love you, too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

He shrugged. "It's fine. Honestly. Like I said, Klaus seems like a good guy. I hope you get whatever it is you're looking for."

"Me, too," she whispered, rolling over to lay on her side, her legs draping over Stefan's lap.

* * *

_Caroline was dreaming of a waterfall. She was swimming in a beautiful lagoon and there was a waterfall not too far ahead. She looked over her shoulder and there was Klaus, his body half submerged into the blue water, his eyes dark and gazing into hers._

_ "Come on," she called and started to swim towards the waterfall, splashing water at him as she moved along. _

_ "You're going to regret splashing me, sweetheart," he called after her, swimming as fast as she could to catch up._

"Caroline, your phone," Stefan groaned and rolled over on the couch, pushing her off and onto the floor. Caroline gasped when she hit the floor and rolled over onto her back, her eyes blinking into focus. She reached her arm up to the coffee table and pulled her phone into her line of sight. There were two missed calls and five text messages from Klaus.

**My brother is such a dullard. Thank god his wife is here to keep me from falling asleep as he drones on and on. I want to come see you tonight. I've missed you.**

** He's making me drink tequila. But, I'm trying to rush him so I can come to your place. **

** Caroline, I do believe I am drunk and why aren't you answering my calls? I miss your sexy little skirts. I want to watch you strip for me wearing one. **

** I am in a cab on my way to your place. Please wear a skirt. Please.**

** This cab smells funny. Like weird pineapple. Caroline, wake up. I'm coming to you, and hopefully I'll have you coming soon, too. ; )**

Caroline sat up, suddenly very awake. Klaus was on his way here, _now_? She looked at Stefan and sighed. He looked so peaceful sleeping on her couch but if Klaus was on his way, Stefan couldn't be here. She shook him and heard him groan, biting her bottom lip to stifle a laugh. "Stefan, get up."

"What, why?" he asked, slowly opening his eyes. "Your phone has been buzzing. It's annoying."

"It's Klaus, he's on his way here…now."

Stefan sat up and stretched his arms over his head, moaning and checking the time. "It's after one in the morning. Is he _that_ desperate for a booty call?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and stood up, clearing their junk food mess. "I'm not sure. It sounds like he may have been drinking. But, I didn't think you'd want to be here."

"It's fine, I get it. Your boyfriend is coming over and you don't want me here. Relax, Care. I'm fine." He grabbed his shoes and put them on, standing up to look for his keys.

There was a knock at the door and they both turned their heads and then looked at each other. Caroline walked over and opened the door, trying her best not to laugh at Klaus as he leaned against the doorframe. He definitely looked like he'd had a bit to drink. Caroline found his tousled hair and goofy grin adorable.

"Sweats," he said, frowning as he looked at her attire. "I thought my texts were clear, sweetheart." He heard the sound of rustling keys and looked behind her to see Stefan approach the door. "Salvatore…what's he doing here?"

Caroline looked at Stefan and then back at Klaus, smiling. "We were just hanging out."

"And I was just leaving," Stefan finished, kissing the top of Caroline's head. He nodded at Klaus as he walked by the two of them, trying his best not to laugh as he headed for his car.

Klaus' gaze moved to Caroline and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I hope I wasn't _interrupting_ anything."

"Actually, you interrupted our sleep, but you're here now so come in," she replied, moving aside to let him walk inside.

Klaus walked into Caroline's apartment and took off his jacket, draping it over the arm of her couch. "The last time I was here, I was drunk, too."

Caroline closed the door behind him and nodded, laughing softly. "Yes, you were. I wasn't expecting you tonight, is everything alright?"

Klaus turned and looked at her, walking towards her slowly. He wrapped her arms around her waist and brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly. "It is now."

Caroline purred when he kissed her, smiling against his lips. She kissed him back, her arms moving around his neck. "Glad to hear it. Although, I wish you weren't drunk." She could smell the alcohol on him and while this wasn't the ideal reunion she had hoped for, she was happy to feel his arms wrapped around her again.

"And I wish you were in a _skirt_," he said, smirking as he leaned in for another kiss. He pushed his tongue past her lips and groaned as he felt her tongue against his.

Caroline pulled away and looked at him, shaking her head. "We're not…we can't…I don't want our first time back together to be with you drunk, Klaus."

Klaus frowned. "Okay, then let's get you drunk, too. You have alcohol in this place, right?" he asked, his eyes darting to the kitchen.

Caroline laughed softly and grabbed his hand, taking him to her bedroom. He smiled when he saw her unmade bed and then frowned, dropping her hand. "Were you in here with Stefan just now?"

Caroline turned around and returned his frown, shaking her head. "Not that it matters, but not we were on my couch. And even if we were _sleeping_ in my bed, so what? Stefan and I are just friends and we've slept in my bed before together, many times."

Klaus was quiet for a moment, thinking over her words. He nodded and then kicked off his shoes, emptying his pockets. "I'm sorry. I think I'm just jealous because he got to spend the evening with you and I was stuck with Finn."

Caroline smiled and shrugged her shoulders, moving to her bed to fluff her pillows and pull pieces of clothing off of it. "It couldn't have been all that bad if you ended up drunk."

"He was infinitely better once the tequila shots started to happen. I feel bad for Katie, she wasn't having any and I could tell she wasn't in the mood to take care of Finn."

Caroline nodded as she listened. She'd only met Finn for two minutes, but he already seemed like a handful. "Well, you also ended up here so, crisis averted."

"Yes," Klaus agreed, undoing his belt. He stepped out of his pants and pulled his shirt over his head, walking towards Caroline in only his boxer-briefs. "And the night can get better…"

Caroline smirked and grabbed his hand, walking him towards the bed. She climbed in with him and let his body cover hers as their lips met, her leg curling around his hip as her hands ran down his back. "No sex," she whispered, and Klaus grunted his disapproval.

"I've missed you, Caroline. After being away for weeks and putting up with my brother, I just want to be buried deep inside of you and lose myself."

Caroline licked her lips at his words, but she knew she had to stay strong. She didn't want drunk, sloppy sex with Klaus. Not tonight. "I'll make you a deal," she said, brushing her nose along the line of his jaw. "If you just _sleep_ with me tonight, tomorrow I'll do that little striptease you wanted, with the skirt."

Klaus looked down at her and grinned. "Really?"

"Really."

"Alright, then. I'll behave tonight." He pecked her lips again and rolled onto his back, smiling when she curled up against him, her head resting on his arm and shoulder. "We have a dinner tomorrow…with Finn and Katie."

"What?" Caroline asked. She wasn't sure she should be having dinner with his brother and his wife, as their first meeting hadn't gone over as well as she'd hoped.

"It'll be fine. It will be quick and then you owe me a striptease."

Caroline laughed softly and shook her head. "I missed you. It was so good to see you in the Lobby earlier. I was sad when I couldn't take you home."

"I know," Klaus agreed, kissing the top of her head. "It was very hard to watch you walk away. But, the restaurant looks great. Stefan has been working hard."

Caroline nodded her head in agreement. "Jenna, too. We all wanted to make sure it happened smoothly. We were capable of running the place before you got here, you know."

"I'm aware, love," he replied, laughing softly. He yawned and pulled her closer against him. "It was a long two weeks."

Caroline didn't say anything. Something that Stefan has said earlier moved across her mind and she sighed. How long could she and Klaus continue this before he had to leave again, for longer? He didn't live here, this wasn't his only resort or business, and she knew she was only becoming more and more attached to him.

She smiled when she heard his light snoring, lifting her head to watch his face as he slept. He really was a very handsome man. Why or how he was interested in her of all people was beyond her, but she was grateful he saw something in her and appreciated her in ways she'd never experienced before.

She kissed his cheek and lay her head back down, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting," Klaus scolded, moving Caroline's hands away from the bottom of her dress as they rode in his car to the restaurant. He'd picked her up at her place after a long day of work for the both of them; Caroline knew it would be easier if everyone at the resort didn't watch them leave together to have dinner with his brother and sister-in-law.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. Your brother is intimidating. He had one of the pool service staff come and get me from my desk today to go out and see him so he could comment on ways the pool could be improved."

Klaus frowned. "I wasn't aware of that. I'll make sure to speak to him and remind him that he does not own this resort, _I do_."

Caroline looked out the window at the full moon and took a deep breath. She could do this, she could have dinner with Klaus' brother. After all, she seemed to get along with Rebekah and Kol well enough.

"Does Finn even know that he's having dinner with the two of us?" Caroline asked, turning back to look out the front window as they drove towards the Four Seasons. Klaus wanted to check out their restaurant as it seemed to be a main source of competition against their own.

"I believe Katie was going to tell him. I usually just run things through her and she runs Finn," he replied, looking over at Caroline and smiling. "You look lovely. Although, if I recall I was well behaved last night and am owed one striptease at the end of the night with a _skirt_."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Of course he would continue to remind her of what he was owed. "You'll get it, down boy." She checked her make up in the mirror on the visor above her head. "Katie seems nice. How did they meet?"

"She's a graphic designer and did some freelance work for Finn's company in London. Apparently she fought his critiques of her work and he liked that and hired her full time for the company. It wasn't long before they were dating and married. It's actually nice to see her when she's angry with him, it's fun to watch him cower at her feet. She's one of the only people who can challenge him and put him in his place."

Caroline smiled. She knew tonight's dinner was going to be interesting, to say the least. They arrived at the Four Seasons and left the car with the valet, holding hands as they walked into the hotel and towards the restaurant. Caroline knew the Four Seasons wasn't too far away from her own resort but the chances of running into any of her co-workers was slim; the Four Seasons was _very_ expensive.

Finn and Katie were already waiting at a table when they walked inside, both standing up to greet the two of them.

"Oh, _this_ is Caroline. I thought her name was Vicki," Finn said, nodding a hello in her direction.

"Finn, knock it off," Katie said, shaking her head and hugging Caroline. "Ignore him. He just got off of a bad phone call."

Klaus eyed his brother and kissed Katie on the cheek, pulling Caroline's chair out for her. "Finn, this is _Caroline_, my girlfriend."

Caroline tried to hide her smile when he introduced her as his girlfriend, busying herself with placing her napkin in her lap. "It's nice to see you both again."

"I do apologize, it's hard for me to keep everyone's names straight," Finn said, looking over the wine menu. "But, there _is_ a Vicki, yes?"

"Yes," Klaus answered, grabbing the menu from his brother. He ordered a very expensive bottle of red wine and looked at Caroline, smiling. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to see either of you, today. I was very busy with the restaurant."

"It's fine," Katie said. "I did enjoy myself at the Spa. But that woman in charge, Erica? She's kind of weird. She seems nice and then she doesn't."

"Elena," Caroline corrected, but smiled at Katie's comments. "She's…interesting."

"The resort is rather quaint," Finn added. "Although I told that Vicki the pool could use some maintenance."

"No, that was me," Caroline said, looking down at her lap. Why was Klaus' brother so weird and pretentious? Katie didn't seem that way, how could she be _married_ to the guy?

"My apologies," Finn said again. "I'm not used to being on vacation. I'm a workaholic, much to Katie's annoyance."

Katie nodded. "It was hard enough just getting Finn to come over here. But, I wanted to see this place for myself. Klaus has been talking about it nonstop."

"I like that it's quaint," Klaus replied, reaching over to grab Caroline's hand. He squeezed it once and Caroline relaxed a little. "It's nice to escape the city life and relax on an island."

"The Caribbean is closer," Finn mumbled and Caroline watched as Katie glared at him.

"So, how long have you lived here?" Katie asked Caroline as their wine arrived, and Caroline was grateful for the subject change.

* * *

Caroline set her fork down and sighed, pushing her plate forward. Dinner was excellent, a four-course spread that she knew her resort could never offer. She noticed Klaus taking mental notes of things as the meal progressed and she wondered what he was thinking of implementing into their restaurant.

Finn had relaxed a little as they had ordered four bottles of wine, but she could tell he was judging her. His family was wealthy and he probably saw Caroline as a gold-digger, only after his brother for his money. She'd tried to comment here and there but eventually had given up when Finn continued to counter everything she said. She noticed Katie was frowning a lot at him and was hoping the dinner could be over soon so that she and Klaus could be alone.

"So, Caroline, how do you think you'll fair in London?" Finn asked, and it took her a moment to realize he was actually asking her a question without a condescending tone.

"London…I'm sorry, I don't understand," she replied, looking at Klaus. He looked just as confused as she did.

"Well, if you're as serious with my brother as you're both claiming this little situation is, then you'll move to London to be with him, I assume?"

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but didn't exactly know what to say. When had she ever agreed that she was going to leave Hawaii and move to London with Klaus?

"Finn, I don't really think this is the time for such discussions," Klaus started but his brother put his hand up to interrupt.

"Oh come on, Niklaus, you can't possibly stay here. You have too much going on with your other properties and businesses to give it all up to play boyfriend on this island?"

Katie nudged Finn with her elbow and sighed. "Finn, seriously, stop it."

Finn shrugged. "I'm just being realistic with the both of them. It's obvious Caroline doesn't have much going on here, she can afford to be the one to move."

Caroline wanted to scream and cry. Who the _hell_ did this guy think he was judging her and her life? She was perfectly happy living here, in fact living here had changed her life. She looked to Klaus who downed his wine glass, wiping his mouth on his napkin. He didn't speak up to defend her and Caroline couldn't believe what was happening.

"I'm _not_ leaving Hawaii," she finally said, placing her napkin on the table. "I have a lot going on here myself."

Klaus looked at her and could see the hurt look in her eyes. He wasn't agreeing with what his brother had to say, but he knew Finn was only looking to antagonize him and wasn't going to give him what he wanted. "Caroline and I are completely happy with where we are in our relationship, Finn. I appreciate your _genuine_ concern, though, brother."

Caroline took a deep breath, clenching her jaw to fight the tears wanting to spill down her cheeks. She'd been nothing but nice to Finn, regardless of his snide remarks, but now she could care less about being the bigger person. She was just about to tear him a new one when she heard a gasp and looked to her right.

She froze, her eyes practically bugging out of their sockets.

_Elena_.

_And Matt_.

"Oh my god," Elena said, a grin spreading across her lips as she and Matt approached their table. "I knew it," Caroline heard her whisper to Matt and she wondered how this night could get any worse.

"Hey, isn't that Erica?" Katie asked, watching as the brunette and a blond man walked towards them.

"Elena," Klaus corrected and shook his head, draping his arm over the back of Caroline's chair. "Hello, Elena. Matt. Nice to see you both."

Elena's grin widened when Klaus greeted her and she wiggled her fingers at the group, pulling Matt next to her. He looked at Caroline and then Klaus, a dark, jealous look in his eyes.

Caroline wished there was another bottle of wine at the table. She could really use a drink right now, or five.

"Hi, Mr. Mikaelson. Caroline," Elena said, her voice a sneer when she said Caroline's name. "Nice to see the two of you _together_, _outside_ of work."

"Yes, we were just having dinner with my brother, Finn and his wife, Katie. This is Elena, the Spa manager at the resort, and Matt Donovan – his sister is Vicki," Klaus introduced, looking at Finn.

Finn nodded. "Nice to meet you both."

Caroline sighed and stood up. She couldn't do this now, not after enduring dinner with Finn. "Excuse me," she said, pushing past Matt and Elena, heading for the bathrooms.

"Caroline," Matt called after her, catching up to her and grabbing her arm. "You're with _him_?"

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow at him. "That's really none of your business, especially seeing as you're here with _Elena_."

"We're just friends, hanging out," Matt defended.

"Whatever. You don't need to explain anything to me, Matt. I'm not your girlfriend anymore," Caroline said, turning to walk away. Matt grabbed her arm again and Caroline moved to pull it away but watched as Matt was pushed away from her by Klaus.

"I believe Caroline is done speaking to you," Klaus muttered, his tone cold and warning.

"And I believe Caroline can decide for _herself_ who she wants to speak to," Matt challenged back, moving closer to Klaus.

Caroline felt her temples throbbing. This was unbelievable. What had she done to deserve this crappy night? "You guys, enough. This is silly, really."

Elena walked over to the little group, a smirk on her face as she watched the staring match between Klaus and Matt. Caroline glared at her, wishing she could smack her across the face again.

Caroline tried to move between the two men but then they started shoving each other and everything happened so quickly and then next thing Caroline knew was she was being shoved and then she was knocked backwards and she fell to the ground, hitting her head on the marble floor of the restaurant.

She looked up at the chandeliers burning their warm, amber glow and then everything went black as her eyes closed and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Uh oh, drama ; )**

**Please don't forget to review! I love hearing what you guys have to say!**

**You can follow me on Tumblr at Klausykins**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, wow, sorry I suck and made you guys wait so long for this next chapter. I'll just shut up now and let you read : ) xoxo K**

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes slowly and looked up at a white ceiling. _Where the hell am I_? she thought. _What the hell happened_?

She sat up and felt her head pounding and then it all came back to her. The horribly awkward dinner with Klaus' brother and his wife. Elena and Matt being at the same restaurant. Matt and Klaus fighting. And Caroline falling and hitting her head.

She groaned, shaking her head. The night has ended up a complete disaster and her presence in this hospital bed only proved it. She looked down at her arm and saw an IV linked to her left hand, a monitor beeping besides her as she took in her surroundings. It was a single room, which she wasn't sure how she managed to get, and there was just her bed, the monitors, a door leading to a bathroom, and a chair besides the bed. The chair had a jacket draped over it and she hoped it belonged to one man, and _one man only_.

Just then the door opened and she watched as the one man she was hoping for _didn't_ walk through that door. "Matt?" she asked, confused as to why he was there. Where the hell was Klaus? Or Stefan, or someone who wasn't her jerk of an ex?

"Caroline, baby, you're awake," he said, rushing to her side. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her hard on the mouth, causing Caroline's eyes to grow wide as her hands flailed in the air.

"Matt! What the fuck are you doing?" she asked, pushing him hard in the chest and then wiping her mouth with the back of her non-IV occupied hand. "Since when do you think it's okay to kiss me? And call me _baby_?"

"Caroline," Matt replied, a goofy grin on his face, "I can kiss my fiancé whenever I want."

Caroline was about to answer him when the door opened again and Klaus walked in. He looked…different, dressed in a black turtleneck and dark jeans with his hair slicked back. Caroline did not approve of this look and was going to make sure to burn that turtleneck the second she was out of this hospital bed.

"Matthew, Caroline is not your fiancé and we all know it," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Especially considering she's pregnant with my baby."

"WHAT!" Caroline roared and the monitor next to her bed beeped faster. She looked down at her stomach and thankfully didn't see a bump there. "What the _fuck_ is going on?"

The door opened again and in walked Jenna, Stefan, and a doctor. The doctor went straight to the monitor and nodded his head, writing something down on his clipboard.

"How is she, doc? Is she going to make it?" Stefan asked, and Caroline had to squint to look at him. She was so confused. What was wrong with his voice? Why did he look so weird? And why was Jenna crying?

"I'm afraid it's bad news," the Doctor almost whispered. The room fell silent and even Caroline was paying attention. "It's just as we suspected…cancer."

The room shared a collective gasp and Caroline felt like she was going to faint.

"I'm here now, everything is fine," came another voice and Caroline watched as Kol, Finn, and Katie joined the party happening inside her hospital room.

"Of course you're here too," Caroline grumped to Kol, feeling her forehead for a fever. She must have _really_ hit her head hard because none of this was making sense.

Everyone started to talk at once and Caroline watched as Jenna cried and Stefan held her, Kol, Finn, and Klaus were arguing about something, and Matt was giving Caroline goo-goo eyes.

She took a deep breath and then let out a gut-wrenching scream, the sound and strength causing her eyes to roll into the back of her and she passed out on the bed, hearing everyone's astonished gasps before she lost consciousness.

When she opened her eyes again she saw the same thing – the white ceiling, the single room with the bed, monitors, bathroom, and chair. But someone was occupying the chair this time…and it was _exactly_ who she wanted it to be.

"You look like hell," she croaked and then groaned, her throat feeling dry and itchy.

Klaus smiled and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He leaned closer to her and took her right hand, kissing the back of it softly. "Hi sweetheart, gave us quite a scare there."

"Sorry," she whispered, smiling back at him. "I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand."

"_You_ didn't?" Klaus asked, shaking his head. "None of this is your fault, love."

Caroline sighed and noticed they were alone. "Wait, where is everyone?"

"Everyone? It's just been you and me for a while now. Stefan and Jenna were here earlier but I told them to go back and see to the resort."

Caroline sighed and smiled again. _A dream_. It had all been a dream.

"What's that smile about?" Klaus asked, kissing the back of her hand again.

"Nothing," Caroline replied, giggling softly, causing herself to cough a little. "I just had a dream and it was like I was in one of your brother's soap opera episodes or something."

Klaus smirked and stroked her hand with his thumb. "You watch that awful show? I always tease him that he's not a real actor."

Caroline sighed. "Is…everyone else okay? Is Matt…Elena…" she trailed off, remembering the look on Elena's face when she realized Klaus and Caroline were together.

"They're both fine, I suppose. I think the Donovan boy has a black eye."

Caroline noticed a smug look on Klaus' face and shook her head. "Can I have some water?" she asked, trying to sit up a little. Klaus helped her and nodded, walking into the bathroom to fill the small, plastic pitcher that had been on a table beside her bed.

"I should get the doctor, as well," he said, coming back with the pitcher. He poured her a small cup of water and helped bring it to her lips. She was grateful for the cool liquid on her dry throat and smiled, taking small sips.

Klaus left her to go and fetch the doctor and she continued to drink the water until her glass was empty. What was going to happen now? It was all coming back to her – the dinner with Katie and Finn and all of the things that Finn was saying about Caroline dropping her life if she wanted to be with Klaus long-term. She shook her head. She did not want to have to drop her life for Klaus. She'd worked hard to get to where she was at, and she didn't think it was fair for Finn to just assume that of her. He'd barely asked her any questions about herself in an attempt to get to know her, and she knew he already had this idea that she was some gold digger. She knew that she and Klaus were going to have to have a serious talk about that and how Klaus hadn't exactly corrected his brother during the conversation.

She stretched in bed and noticed the sun shining in through the blinds that hung from the window. What time was it? What day was it? Surely she hadn't been out of it for too long.

The door opened and Klaus walked in with a brunette in a white lab coat. "Hi," the doctor greeted, walking over towards Caroline's monitor. "I'm Dr. Fell. How are you feeling, Caroline?"

Caroline smiled at the friendly face and noticed Klaus hanging back, allowing the doctor to examine her. "I feel okay. My head feels a little sore and my throat is kind if scratchy, but okay for the most part."

Dr. Fell nodded and scribbled something down on the clipboard she was carrying. "I'm just going to check your vitals. You were in and out of it for a good part of the night. I think the worst of it has passed and you'll probably be able to go home later today, but let's just be sure?" She pulled her stethoscope from around her neck and checked Caroline's breathing, seeming satisfied that Caroline was okay.

"Um, how long have I been here?" Caroline asked, glancing at Klaus who had a serious look on his face.

"Just overnight," Dr. Fell answered, smiling at her. "I want to keep you a few more hours since you're awake and if everything checks out, your boyfriend can take you home."

Caroline glanced at Klaus again and noticed a smile touch the corner of his lips as Meredith described him as her _boyfriend_. "What happened?"

"Well, you suffered a pretty serious concussion. It looks like you hit your head considerably hard. But, we've taken scans and you were lucky." She jotted down a few more notes on Caroline's chart and told her she'd be back soon to check in on her.

When the doctor left Klaus was at her side again, sitting down in the chair and grabbing her hand. "I'm going to take you back to my room at the resort so I can monitor you."

Caroline shook her head, noticing how over affectionate he was being. She'd only bumped her head…why was he acting as if she'd just recovered from some life threatening surgery? It was odd to see him this way especially after watching him not stand up to what his brother was saying the night before. "I don't need to stay with you. Besides, what would everyone else think?"

"I don't care what they think. I want to watch over you and I think it will be better if we do it at the resort."

"Why?" she challenged, her interest peaking at his sudden stubbornness. She appreciated him being there with her, especially considering it looked as though he hadn't gotten much sleep, but she wasn't about to let him call all of the shots without getting a good reason. Finn had assumed that Caroline was only interested in one thing with his brother, and she was also expected to drop her life and follow Klaus around. Did he feel the same way as Finn? She knew she needed to ask him but was now the time?

"I'm a man of control, Caroline," he said, his eyes boring into hers. "I want to take care of you and I want to do it where I feel comfortable and have considerable resources on hand. Please, don't fight me, just let me take care of you."

Caroline returned his stare and could see a pleading look in his eyes. She sighed and nodded her head, unable to deny his consideration. "Fine. But, can we please try and keep it quiet? I'm not sure if Elena has told the entire resort by now, but the last thing I need is a bombardment of judgment and questions on top of all of this."

"I understand," he replied, kissing the back of her hand and smiling. "And if Elena is smart and wants to keep her job, she'll have kept her mouth shut."

* * *

Klaus watched Caroline sleep as he lay next to her in bed. After she was discharged from the hospital and given the okay by Dr. Fell, he'd done what he'd wanted and taken her back to his hotel room. No one bothered them, with the help of Stefan and Jenna, and if anyone noticed something they'd kept it to themselves.

Much to his surprise, and Caroline's, Elena _had_ kept her mouth shut. Klaus suspected that she'd valued her job, while Caroline voiced that she knew Elena better than he did and she was just waiting for a more opportune time when the information could benefit her.

Klaus brushed her hair off of her face and watched as she sighed in her sleep, her chest rising and falling with her breathing. He'd noticed a tension between the two of them and he knew it was probably over what had happened over dinner with Finn and Katie. Klaus had been a fool to stay quiet and let his brother ramble on and on, listing the ways that Caroline would need to conform herself to fit into Klaus' life long-term. He didn't respond to his brother's antagonizing conversation, only because he knew that that's _exactly_ what Finn had wanted from him. But he now realized he should have spoken up regardless, if only to show Caroline that he did _not_ share his brother's views of their relationship or that there were any expectations of her in his mind.

They hadn't discussed what would happen when the resort was finished to his liking and he would have to go back to managing all of his properties as apposed to one. But, after having only been gone for two weeks, Klaus had missed Caroline deeply and he knew he needed to show her how much he wanted her to stay in his life.

And that was why she needed to wake up, because he had plans for the two of them for the day. He shook her softly, smiling when she groaned and turned on her side, her back facing him. He rubbed her back softly and leaned forward, kissing the back of her neck. "Caroline," he whispered, scratching his nails along her back. He heard her grunt a sort of grateful reply and he laughed softly. "It's time to get up, sweetheart."

Caroline opened her eyes and wiggled against Klaus' touch. His hands felt good on her and she liked this new way of waking up. She turned over and blinked a few times to clear her vision, his smiling face coming into focus as she yawned. "I don't want to get up."

"You've been asleep for a long time over the past couple of days," he reasoned, leaning down to peck her cheek softly. "I have plans for us today."

Caroline frowned. "I can't miss work…you've only just gotten back and the restaurant is so close to being finished."

"You can miss work considering you were just released from the hospital, and I don't care about the restaurant right now. It has been a mess between us since I've been back and I just want to spend the day with you and make you happy."

Caroline grinned at his words and nodded her head, deciding not to fight him. He was right, it had been a mess between them and if he wanted to start to make things up to her, like letting Finn's resentment towards and judgment of her be thrust in her face the other night, then who was she to stop it and argue? "Okay. But, I don't have any clothes with me."

"I took care of that," Klaus said, his head nodding towards a bag across the room. Caroline sat up and recognized it as hers. "Stefan went to your place for me last night and grabbed you a few things. I wasn't sure how long you would need to recover and I like having a watchful eye over you."

"Because that's healthy and normal," she teased. "Well, what am I wearing then, oh watchful eye?"

"Bathing suit," he said, standing up to grab the bag and place it on the end of the bed. "Bikini."

* * *

"Is this for real?" Caroline asked as she got out of Klaus' car. She'd had a feeling about where they were headed when she saw that he was driving towards the other side of the island, but she wasn't sure if he was really going to do _this_ with her.

"Of course it's _for real_. Don't tell me this is your first time here?" he asked, beeping the lock button on his car and grabbing her hand as they walked towards the building.

"Stefan and I always meant to come and check this place out, but I guess we never have," she answered, walking into the building with him. Klaus spoke to a woman behind the desk and declined a paid tour. He grabbed a few maps just in case and then he and Caroline were off, starting their hike towards the waterfalls.

"Do you think this is sort of…cheesy?" came Klaus' voice after they walked in silence for a few moments. Caroline was caught up in taking in the views of their trek, but turned her head to him and smiled.

"No, it's not cheesy. It's nice…to just be away and do something like this. To be here with you," she said, grabbing his hand. Her response was teamed with a smile that assured him that he'd made a good decision, and they continued to hike up the highlighted trail, taking in the natural beauty of Maui.

They reached their destination and Caroline's breath was literally caught in her throat. The waterfalls were more than beautiful – it was hard for her to really form thoughts as she watched the water cascade down into the pool below, a mist surrounding the area and covering the plant life. "Wow," she finally said, a goofy grin forming across her lips.

"Wow indeed," Klaus echoed, laughing softly as he watched her fascinated eyes scan the waterfalls. "Come on, love, let's go for a swim."

Caroline turned her eyes to him and shook her head, frowning. "No way. Besides, I doubt we're even allowed to swim here. I think it's more of a _visual_ experience."

Klaus smirked and started to climb down from the trail towards the pool where the water from the streaming falls collected. "Come on, sweetheart…don't make me swim by myself."

Caroline swallowed and groaned, knowing they would probably get in trouble and then she'd be banned from ever coming here again. But, she sighed and followed him down, grunting to show she definitely did not approve.

Klaus pulled his shirt over his head and kicked his shoes off, unzipping his shorts to be left only in his swimming trunks. "You had to have known this was going to happen. You're wearing a bikini, love."

"I thought maybe we'd just go snorkeling or scuba diving or I don't know," she said, pulling her own clothes off. She set them on a rock and crossed her arms over her chest, wondering how long they'd actually get to swim before they were busted and kicked out.

"Can you at least _pretend_ to enjoy yourself?" he asked, running and jumping into the water, diving underneath.

Caroline smiled and shook her head, realizing this is probably the most informal she's ever seen him. He was usually so professional, except maybe when they were being more intimate, and it was nice to see him so carefree and in such a good mood. It was a nice change from the tension she knew was still between them over the things left unsaid since his return. She let out a breath and slowly walked into the water, cooing as the cool water touched her body. She was submerged halfway through when he resurfaced close to her, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"I must say, I do like you wet, Miss Forbes," Klaus teased, leaning forward to move her hair and kiss her shoulder gently.

Caroline hit him in his chest and giggled, shaking her head. "You'd better behave, _Mr. Mikaelson_," she said, pushing him away from her. She moved forward, heading towards one of the waterfalls. She looked over her shoulder and waved at him, encouraging him to follow her. "Come on," she called and started to swim towards the waterfall, splashing water at him as she moved along. She paused for a second, feeling like this scene was familiar to her, but she couldn't place the memory and shook it off.

"You're going to regret splashing me," he warned, watching her as she giggled and swam ahead of him. He swam after her and grabbed her ankles causing her to shout and squeal. She swam faster and Klaus watched as she ducked underneath the stream of water and behind the waterfall.

Caroline pushed her hair back off of her face and waited for Klaus to join her. He finally swam under the stream and moved closer to her, a hungry look in his eyes. "I'm sorry for splashing you," she murmured, linking her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Klaus leaned forward and pecked her lips softly, brushing his nose against hers. "I'm not. Look at my reward for putting up with your childish antics."

Caroline was going to retort but he kissed her again and the kiss literally took her breath away. There was so much passion coming from him, almost as if he too was apologizing but not for any kind of water games. She pulled away after a moment, needing to calm down, her forehead resting against his. "This really is nice, being here with you like this. I missed you when you were away."

"I missed you, too, more than you know." He looked into her eyes and took a deep breath, his arms holding onto her tightly. "Caroline…"

"What?" she asked, sensing his mood shift and his posture stiffen for a moment. She brushed his hair off of his face and smiled, trying to lighten any of the tension away.

Klaus sighed and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how she was going to react to what he was about to say and it wasn't something he admitted to or said very often.

"Klaus?" she asked, getting worried when he didn't speak right away.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Caroline's eyes widened at his words and she felt her arms tighten around his neck involuntarily. "You…_love me_?"

Klaus licked his lips and then nodded his head slowly. "I know we have a lot to figure out and discuss, especially after Finn was so rude to you, and I'm sorry about him and not speaking up…but yes, love, I believe I do. And I just needed you to hear it."

Caroline's heart swelled and she pulled Klaus closer against her body, her lips on his kissing him with the same passion he displaced moments before when they first went underneath the waterfall. She moaned against his mouth and felt herself smiling, the tension between them practically melting away with his revelation.

* * *

"_Klaus_," Caroline moaned, holding onto his hips as he slowly moved into her. They'd barely made it back from their trip to the waterfalls without ripping each other's clothes off, and Caroline could feel his love for her with every kiss, every touch, every thrust. She never expected him to say that he loved her, for many reasons, but she knew he wasn't saying it as a distraction from the conversation they had yet to have. They would talk more...later.

Klaus brushed his lips along her shoulder and pulled her leg over his hip, moving deeper inside of her. He hadn't expected to realize his feelings for her until she'd been laying in the hospital bed a couple of nights ago. Just watching her lie there with the machines around her made him realize just how much she meant to him and how much he wanted her to be a part of his life. They may not of had the most conventional of starts, and they have may have only been together for a short time, but Klaus loved her. She was beautiful, and strong, and she worked hard. She was fun to be around and ever since he met her that first night in the bar, he knew she was special.

He felt her body arch against his and he pushed a little faster, wanting to hear her cry out in satisfaction and desire for him as his body continued to stroke her so deeply inside.

"_Oh god_," she whimpered, and her body shuddered against him, her walls gripping him tightly as her pleasure throbbed down her spine and curled her toes. She cupped his face and looked into his eyes, watching as his own need poured out of him and kissed his forehead as he groaned and fell against her chest. She stroked his hair and smiled, moving her fingers down to graze along his back.

Klaus separated their bodies but continued to lay close to her, liking the way her fingers felt running through his hair and down his back. He realized that Caroline had never declared that she loved him back, and while he was hoping she did and felt she did deep down inside, he wasn't going to rush her. He hadn't said it to her as some sort of cover up or excuse for what happened with his brother and he hadn't said it just to get a response back. He'd said it because he _meant_ it and being with her made him happy, happier than he had been since as long as he could remember.

Caroline tried to fall asleep but she was too excited, too keyed up from Klaus' words and the way he'd made love to her. She felt him relax and knew he was asleep as she peaked down and saw his eyes closed, his features relaxed, and heard his light snore.

"I think I love you, too," she whispered, and bit her bottom lip, grinning to herself as she held him and finally fell asleep herself.

* * *

**Eeek! Feelings are getting intense : ) I hope you guys are still liking this story! I have a big event planned for the next couple of chapters that will cause a lot of drama and bring in some more TVD characters. **

**I also wanted to give a special thank you to the "Guest" who left me probably one of the best reviews I've ever received. They were kind and insightful and gave me some amazing constructive criticism on working more on my narratives, which I tried to do in this chapter and hope I achieved. I honestly appreciate every single person who reviews and I hope you guys keep them coming!**

**Thanks, as ALWAYS, to my incredible beta Katie (hybridlovelies/cicadaa)!**

**Follow me on Tumblahhhh if ya want klausykins. **

**Here's to hoping for a quick update for chapter 16!**

**xoxo,**

**Kady**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, it's been 3 weeks! I am so sorry guys...I had a sinus infection and bronchitis and just ugh! But without further ado...the longest chapter yet! xoxoK**

* * *

"This is a really stupid idea, for the record," Caroline said, shaking her head as she watched Klaus and Stefan look at her. Elena sat across from them, looking at her nails and shrugging. "I mean, I _really_ need everyone to understand that this is dumb."

"Caroline," came Stefan's voice. He glanced at his best friend, urging her to remain calm. "Let's just hear her out, okay?"

Klaus looked on either side of him – Stefan stood on his right and Caroline stood on his left – and then back across Jenna's desk at Elena. "Explain again why you think this is a good idea?"

"Gladly," Elena replied curtly, her eyes flashing to Caroline before falling on Klaus again. "I think pairing the restaurant opening with a surfing event would be a great way to bring in revenue."

"Revenue? Since when do you care about this place and generating a profit?" Caroline asked, her hands bunching at her sides.

"Let's not forget I do manager the spa and _know_ how to generate profit, Caroline," Elena sneered, causing Klaus and Stefan to put their hands up.

"Enough, both of you," Klaus said, shaking his head. "We're all adults here, can we please act like it? Now, Elena does bring up a good point about outside revenue. If we can convince sponsors to come and get a big enough crowd, it just could be a really great idea."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. She knew she was being a brat and was acting a little childish, but she didn't understand Elena's motives. She'd never said a word about figuring out that she and Klaus were seeing each other and now she was trying to do good things for the hotel? Since when she did the evil queen want to be a part of the team? She just hoped that Elena wasn't out to screw everyone over and that they'd all be regretting this later. She would love to say she told them all so, but not when it came to the restaurant re-opening and when they'd all worked so hard.

"And Matt said he could get people?" came Stefan's voice again, interrupting her thoughts. "He and your brother?"

"Your brother?" Caroline queried. She knew Jeremy was trying to be a surfer but what sorts of connections could he have?

"Yes, Jeremy. He's just been signed as a professional surfer."

"Ahh, so the plot thickens. You just want to use this as a free party for your brother."

"Caroline," Klaus pleaded. "Please. Elena, if you can talk to the Donovan boy and your brother and guarantee some big people and sponsors coming, then we can have a better discussion. We could have part of the party inside the new restaurant and then we could have something out on the beach right past the pool."

Stefan nodded his head in agreement and Caroline chose to remain silent. She could tell she wasn't being helpful and thought that it would be mature to just not say anything.

A huge smile appeared on Elena's face and nodded eagerly, getting up from her chair. "Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson, and Stefan. It's nice to feel like I'm a part of the team." She wiggled her fingers at Stefan as she walked out and it was all Caroline could do to not make gagging noises.

"Something is going on, you both see that, right?" Caroline asked both of the men in the room as she walked across Jenna's desk and sat down in Elena's vacated chair.

"Can you just drop the whole you hate her thing, for one second?" Stefan replied, running a hand through his hair. Caroline opened her mouth to reply, but his annoyance caught her off guard.

"She does have the _start_ of a good idea. Let's see if she can deliver on the rest." Klaus looked at Caroline. "Shane will be coming to the opening, as well as at that Tyler Lockwood kid. I'm inviting my business associate and a few others. Regardless of whether or not Elena's idea happens, we still need to focus on the re-opening of the restaurant."

Caroline nodded and stood up from the chair, not in the mood to watch Klaus and Stefan stare at her as if she were a child any longer. "Is that all?"

"So, you're just going to pout because you can't come up with all of the ideas now?" Stefan asked, leaning back against the wall and crossing his own arms over his chest.

Caroline clenched her jaw and glared at her best friend. Where the hell was his anger coming from? She knew that the two had tried to hang out together countless times in the last week since her little stint in the hospital, and had failed to ever meet up. She hadn't even told him about Klaus telling her he loved her, and her admitting it to him as he slept, but that didn't explain why he was being so cruel to her now.

"Is that all?" she repeated, turning her gaze to Klaus and he nodded his head. She turned around and walked out of Jenna's office, leaving the two men alone.

"That was awkward," Klaus said, motioning for Stefan to sit across from him. Stefan obliged and sat down, sighing. "Why were you so hard on her just then?"

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just tired of her pouting when she doesn't get her way."

"I've hardly seen her pout while I've been here, but nice try. Why were you _really_ mad at her?"

"Maybe I'm tired of her fighting with Elena after all of this time. Elena has kept quiet about the two of you, and while they don't need to be best friends, she could have been more civil and mature."

Klaus frowned. "Well, while I surely will not pretend to speak on behalf of your friendship, I will remind you that just a week ago Elena interrupted a dinner between my family and Caroline and myself, and the Donovan boy ended up accidently shoving her causing her to hit her head and go to the hospital."

"I know what happened, Klaus. I also remember you taking president over taking care of her and I've honestly barely seen her since you arrived here and slept her off her feet. Oh, I'm sorry, _swept_."

Klaus pursed his lips and sat back in his chair, eyeing the other man carefully. "Do you have feelings for Caroline, Stefan?"

Stefan laughed and shook his head. "No, not in the way you're thinking. This isn't jealousy because you're bedding her."

"Then you're mad that I've taken your best friend away?"

Stefan shrugged again. "It's just been me and Caroline here for five years. Hell, even when she was with Matt I wasn't worried and we didn't have problems like this because she wasn't as serious with him as I see she is with you. I don't want to lose her, Klaus. I don't want you to take her away from me. I love her. She's my best friend."

"I didn't come here to take her away, mate," Klaus replied, sighing. "I haven't even asked her to come anywhere with me when the restaurant is open and I can go back to my life of managing more than this hotel."

Stefan nodded and was quiet for a few minutes. "Caroline has been encouraging me for years, telling me that my time would come and I would make something more of myself here and be happier. And while I am extremely grateful for the opportunity you have given me, I've barely been able to express that with her or even celebrate."

"Well, here's some more helpful advice from me to you, Salvatore…the way to getting her to celebrate with you isn't alienating her and lecturing her about Elena. Maybe, try a different approach."

"I know. I know I'll have to apologize to her, but later. Can we just work out the staffing issues right now and make sure that things will be set? No more Caroline talk."

"As you wish," Klaus said, and settled into planning the staffing for the upcoming re-opening.

* * *

"I hate him right now, you know that?" Caroline said later that night as she sat down on her couch, her phone balanced between her ear and shoulder, a popsicle in her other hand.

"You don't hate Stefan, you've never hated him," Bonnie said on the other end of the phone. "Maybe he was just having an off day."

"An off day doesn't give him the right to talk to me like that."

"Well, does he like this Elena girl?"

"Ew, Bonnie, no, gross," Caroline said, a disgusted look spreading across her face. "He would _never_ with her. He's just…mad at me over Klaus."

"You _have_ been spending a lot of time with him," Bonnie pointed out.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, you kinda do that when you're in love."

"What?" Bonnie asked, and Caroline realized what she'd said without thinking. "In love? Since when?"

"Um, did I say love? I meant, when you're dating your boss."

"Caroline…"

"Ugh, fine, yes Bonnie, Klaus told me he loved me last week and I realized that I love him, too." This was the first time Caroline had mentioned to anyone that she was in love with Klaus, even herself. "Please don't say anything to Stefan until I can tell him myself."

Bonnie laughed. "I don't talk to him as much as I talk to you and you know me, Care, I'm not a gossip. But, you should tell him. I hate that the two of you are fighting. That's weird for me."

"Yeah, well, welcome to the club. I don't like it either." Caroline sighed and ate the last of her popsicle, tossing the stick on her coffee table. "You should come to the party! I can fly you out."

"Yeah right. I won't have you paying all that money just for me to come out."

"I miss you, Bonnie. And I could use you here, and you could meet Klaus."

"Oh, so that's why you really want me to come?"

"Ugh, you sound like Stefan."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was only teasing you. But, I can't. I have a huge project I'm working on and I can't find a substitute in time who could cover it for me."

"I still think it's cute that you're a teacher," Caroline said, laying back on the couch. "You seem so grown up compared to me."

"Yeah, well, I don't have rich, British guys sweeping me off my feet and kissing me under waterfalls."

"Yeah, yeah," Caroline said, trying to stifle a yawn. It was late for her so she knew it was even later for Bonnie. "You think Stefan and I will get passed this?"

"Of course you will," Bonnie encouraged. "You guys are best friends, we all are. Maybe he's just having a mood. Try and hang out with him and spend more time with him."

"I guess. Just not tonight, or tomorrow. I don't know. We'll see. But, I should go, it's late. Love you, Bon."

"Love you, too, Care. I hope we can see each other soon."

"Me, too," Caroline said, pressing the end button on her phone. She looked at her missed texts and saw nothing from Stefan. She really did hate fighting with him and wanted to make things right. Bonnie was right. She did need to hang out with him more. No more cancelling lunch dates, or dinners – she had to be a better friend. She knew he'd cancelled a few times, too, but they needed to both work out this funk they were in.

Caroline went to bed a little while later, resolved to work things out with Stefan. She would be the bigger person and approach him and apologize first for her lack of friendship lately, and hoped that would be enough.

Right when she was about to fall asleep her phone vibrated on the nightstand by her bed. She checked the caller ID and almost didn't answer it but it was late and something could be wrong. "Hello?" she croaked, clearing her throat.

"Hello, love. Did I wake you?" came Klaus' silky smooth voice over the phone.

Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed, laying back in bed. "Yes. What's wrong? Why are you calling me so late?"

"I miss you."

Caroline huffed. "Seriously? It's late, you jerk. I'm tired and want to go to bed."

"I miss you. Let me come over."

Caroline didn't think that sounded too bad, but she remembered what Bonnie said about spending more time with Stefan and she knew that not sleeping with Klaus next to her for one night would be fine. She'd survive. "Not tonight, Klaus."

"Why not? Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me about what happened in Jenna's office earlier today?" Klaus sighed. "I am sorry, sweetheart. I did talk to Stefan and told him he shouldn't treat you like that."

Caroline resisted the urge to congratulate him on standing up for her to someone, but they'd already talked about Finn after he'd left the resort and after Klaus' waterfall declaration. She didn't see a point in bring that tension back. "Yeah? What'd he say?"

"I think it's best if the two of you talk it out," he replied, and she could sense he really wasn't going to say anything more.

"Yeah, I know," she said, yawning. "But, I am tired, babe. So, I'll see you in the morning."

"Caroline?"

"Yes, Klaus?"

"What are you wearing?"

Caroline frowned and shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "I am not going to have phone sex with you."

"Why not? Come on, it could be fun."

Caroline was quiet for a moment and then smiled, shrugging. "Okay. Fine. I'm wearing, a tank top and underwear."

"What kind of underwear? Are they lacy and black?"

"No, they're cotton and baby blue. See, I'm horrible at this, Klaus."

Klaus laughed softly. "I like baby blue, sweetheart. Now, take off that tank top."

Caroline didn't really want to do this because she felt so odd. She'd never done it before and while part of her was suddenly very awake and excited, she just felt silly. "I don't think I can –"

"Take off the shirt, Caroline," Klaus interrupted and she could hear the deep, hungry tone to his voice.

"Okay," she said, and actually obliged him, sitting up to pull the thin material from her body before laying back down again. "It's off."

"Good. Now touch yourself. Make your nipples hard for me."

Caroline swallowed but again obliged him, moving one of her hands over her chest, her nipples hardening at her touch and the cooler temperature that the lack of her shirt exposed her to.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels, weird. I wish you could be here touching me."

"Pretend it's me, sweetheart."

Caroline closed her eyes and pictured Klaus there with her, his hands brushing across her sensitive skin, his thumb brushing over one of her peaked nipples. She moaned softly and was met with an appreciative groan on the other end of the phone.

"I like hearing you moan knowing you're touching yourself and thinking of me." She heard some shuffling on his end. "What's that?"

"That was me undoing my pants. You've got me hard already, Caroline. I wish you were here touching me, too."

"Yeah? Well, why don't you wrap your hand around yourself and pretend it's me?" she said, stifling a giggle. She could do this. He already had her top off, she could play along. "Are you getting big for me, babe?"

Klaus groaned and she heard some more shuffling. "Yes, love. My pants are completely off now. I'm laying in my bed in my room. I wish you were here. I would take one of your perfect, pink nipples into my mouth and suck…hard. I like the way your back arches up towards my mouth when I do that."

Caroline whimpered and moved her hand down her stomach and into her underwear, her fingers brushing along her slick folds. Man, he was good.

"I'm stroking myself slowly, wishing it was your mouth. I love it when your tongue glides along the head of my cock, back and forth…"

"Mmm, Klaus," she moaned.

"Touch yourself, sweetheart."

"I am. I have been. You're getting me so hot. I'm so wet for you." Caroline was totally into this now. She was running slow circles against her center, licking her lips as images of the two of them danced across her mind.

"Yeah? Tell me how wet you are. Slip a finger inside of yourself, your middle one. Go deep."

Caroline set the phone on her chest and lifted her hips up, sliding her underwear down her hips. She opened her legs wider for her own touch and bit her bottom lip, doing as he told her, slipping her middle finger deep inside of her most intimate place. She grabbed her phone with her free hand and moaned as she slowly pumped herself.

"That's it, sweetheart. Nice and slow. I want it to be a slow burn for you. If I were there right now, I'd have my head between your legs…I'd suck that sweet little clit of yours into my mouth. You taste so sweet, Caroline."

Caroline cried out at his words, loving picturing him going down on her. She imagined her hand moving through his soft curls, pulling on his roots as he made her body hot and anxious for release.

"Can you picture it, sweetheart?"

"Yes," she moaned. "I love it when you go down on me. I love the way your lips and tongue feel on me."

"Tell me more, I want to know what I do to make you lose it."

Caroline swallowed, her finger picking up it's pace on it's own. "I love it when your tongue runs up and down the full length of my sex. I love how smooth and warm it feels. I wish you were here, Klaus."

"I know. I wish I was there, too. I love tasting you on my lips. You're my favorite, Caroline."

Caroline whimpered. "I want you inside of me."

"Just picture it."

Caroline thought of the time when they were in Kauai and he took her from behind. She loved the feel of his hands on her hips, the way their bodies moved together in near perfect sync. "Are you touching yourself, Klaus?"

"I am, love. I'm so close. I'm going to come thinking about fucking you."

"I'm thinking about you taking me on my knees. Tell me how I feel."

"You feel better than anyone I've ever had, Caroline. You're so tight and hot and wet and I just want to bury myself inside of you until you're screaming my name."

"Klaus," she whimpered, adding another finger to herself. She cooed and licked her lips, moving her thumb to stroke her clit. "I'm so close. Tell me more."

"My cock is so hard thinking about you, Caroline. I love it when you ride me. I love watching the way my cock disappears inside of your sweet flesh, I love watching you take control."

"You love watching me?"

"Yes, love. I love watching your eyes when I make you come. Come for me, Caroline."

Caroline moaned louder and stroked her clit faster until her body was arching and she felt the familiar tingling spread down her thighs and then she was coming and she heard him grunt on the other line, signaling his own release.

It took her a few minutes to stop her hand and come down from her high. She'd thought she sounded stupid, but his words had encouraged her and they'd done their job. She felt sated and tired and she couldn't believe she'd just done that with him.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" he asked, and she could hear his breathing was still a little ragged.

"Good. I can't believe I did that."

"I feel _great_, love. You were so hot. We need to do this more often."

Caroline laughed softly. "We'll see. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Will you dream of me?" he asked and Caroline smiled, pulling her underwear back on.

"Always."

"Then yes, go to bed."

"Goodnight, Klaus."

"Goodnight, Caroline. I love you."

Caroline hung up the phone and sighed, pulling her tank top back on. She loved him, too, she just wasn't ready to admit it to him.

* * *

_Five Days Later  
_

It was the day of the party and the resort was chaotic. Caroline was running back and forth, trying to make sure the restaurant was set as well as the party that would be happening outside on the beach.

Elena had pulled through, with help from Matt and her brother, and Rebekah. It seemed that she and Jeremy had actually turned into something quite serious and she was happy and proud to show her new pro-surfer boyfriend off.

The idea, Caroline realized later, was actually a good one. She'd agreed to cooperate after she and Stefan had a long talk. They'd both apologized for acting like idiots and not being there for each other. It felt good to get it all out and have Stefan actually just admit he was mad and missed her, instead of having him scold her in front of Klaus.

Things seemed to be better between them now and it was a huge weight lifted from Caroline's shoulders. She'd even told him that Klaus had said he loved her, and that she loved him, too. Stefan just advised her to be careful and they'd sort of left it at that.

"Caroline, have you seen Jenna?" Stefan asked as he passed by her in the restaurant. She pointed outside and sighed, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she looked over the menu again. This party had to rock tonight – it was everything they'd all been building up to. Shane and Tyler would be there, as well as Klaus' business partner Marcel, and Caroline wanted to make a good impression over all.

The restaurant looked amazing; she couldn't even believe it was still in the same resort. It was updated and modern and she knew that business would be good after tonight. The idea for the club on Friday and Saturday nights was going to bring increased revenue and keep the resort up and running without worries.

Caroline smiled and looked up, noticing Klaus speaking with some of the wait staff across the room. He looked just as stressed as her, but she knew it was because his name and reputation were going to be attached to all of this. She wanted tonight to go well for him, too. She smiled again as he looked up and caught her eye. She didn't know what was going to happen after tonight. Would he leave right away? Would he ask her to go with him? _Could_ she go with him?

She didn't know, and that was the problem. Things had been amazing after that night they'd had phone sex. She felt closer to him, more connected. There had been no problems between them since then and even the sex had been better. Caroline was in love with Klaus and could see herself being with him, but only on her terms. She would need to be the one making the decision.

She busied herself for the rest of the day with work for the party. She'd even managed to be civil with Matt, as he was helping with being a sort of liaison between Caroline and the surfing company people. She arched her eyebrows as she watched some of the younger girls from Billabong flirt with Matt. They could definitely have him.

She and Jenna decided to get ready in Rebekah's room and the four of them, yes Elena had been invited too, were crammed in Rebekah's bathroom, fighting for the mirror.

Caroline hadn't liked Elena being there, but she promised Stefan she would get along with Elena for the event so that their catty drama, as he put it, didn't get in the way of things. Caroline had even commented on Elena's dress, a hot pink form fitting beach style dress, which seemed generous in her mind.

"I like your hair when it's curly like that, Caroline," Elena said, and Rebekah, Jenna, and Caroline all turned their heads to stare at the brunette. "What? I mean it. You seem, funner when your hair is like that."

"Um, thanks," Caroline said, and went back to applying her mascara. _Don't push it_, Caroline thought but kept that to herself.

"Are we ready?" Jenna asked and then there was a knock on the door. Rebekah smiled and ran to the door, opening it and letting in Jeremy, Matt, Klaus, Stefan, and –

"Oh no," Jenna said as she saw Kol walk in, a bottle of champagne in his hand. "Is this really happening?" she mumbled to Caroline and Caroline giggled.

"Looks like it," she replied and smiled when Klaus kissed her on the cheek.

"You look ravishing," he whispered in her ear, his hand moving to the small of her back. She was in a royal blue halter dress and she felt like she looked ravishing.

"Thanks," she said. "Nervous?"

"I don't get nervous," he commented and they both jumped when Kol popped the top on the champagne bottle.

"A toast," the younger Mikaelson brother said, moving to stand on the coffee table. "To Niklaus, Stefan, Caroline, _Jenna_," and he winked when he said her name and she shook her head and rolled her eyes, "and everyone else. Cheers to a wonderful party!"

They all cheered and the bottle was passed around as they all took a sip. "Okay, let's do this," Caroline said, and they all walked out, ready for the night to begin.

* * *

Things started out well. The food was hot and served on time. The restaurant and beach were packed with locals and friends and connections of Klaus'. Kol had even brought some of his co-workers with him and it was funny to watch the way people acted differently in the presence of celebrities.

Matt and Jeremy were doing some interviews with surfing magazines and sponsor spokespeople, and even Elena was being charming and entertaining, promoting the spa.

Caroline was outside on the beach and even saw Jenna laughing with Kol's arm around her, a glass of champagne in her hand.

Things were going, well, perfectly.

Klaus walked over with a man and a woman and Caroline said goodbye to Vicki, approaching the threesome with a grin.

"Here she is…Caroline, this is my business partner Marcel and his fiancée, Hayley," Klaus introduced and Caroline shook their hands. "This is Caroline, my girlfriend."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Hayley said. "Klaus told us about you when he was in the city a few weeks ago."

"Yes, more like _wouldn't_ stop talking about you," Marcel added and Hayley jabbed him in the ribs playfully.

Caroline laughed softly. "Well, I hope it's all good things." She smiled when Klaus slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Oh course only good things, love."

"This is a nice resort," Hayley commented. "It's nice to be back in Hawaii."

"Oh? You've been before?" Caroline asked, realizing this was probably the first time she'd been introduced to a female in Klaus' life and hadn't been worried it was some woman interested in him.

"A few years ago I was visiting the big island on a scout. The boys hadn't been convinced we could do something like this here."

"I didn't like the big island," Marcel added. "This is better. It's a little more quaint. It's a good job, Nik."

Klaus smiled. "I owe a lot of it to Caroline. She's been a real wonder."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Klaus and Stefan and Jenna have also been working incredibly hard. We all have. It's nice to see the restaurant re-opened and that people are enjoying it. I was nervous Klaus was going to come in and change everything, because I really love this place, but I think what he's done is great."

Hayley smiled. "You think this is something? Just wait until you're working with us and you can really see what some of the places are like before we change them."

Caroline frowned, confused. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"You'll be coming back with Nik, right?" Marcel asked. "He told us you were, that you would be working with us and leaving Hawaii." He looked at his friend and looked down awkwardly.

Caroline looked at Klaus and could see the look on his face. "Well, I'm sorry, this is all news to me."

"Oops," Hayley said. "I'm sorry, maybe Marcel and I misunderstood."

"No, I have a feeling you didn't," Caroline said, and pulled away from Klaus' embrace.

"Caroline, sweetheart, we can talk about this later," Klaus started but stopped when Caroline put a hand up.

"No, we can absolutely talk about it _now_. It's nice to know that decisions are being made for me. You sound just like your brother, Finn."

Klaus sighed. "Caroline, I was going to ask you after tonight. I just assumed you'd want to branch out and come with me. Don't be mad at Marcel and Hayley for saying something."

Caroline could see the other couple looked incredibly awkward, but she felt stupid, played. "I'm not mad at them. At least _they_ had the decency to tell me."

"We can talk about this later, Caroline. Let's enjoy the party, please."

Caroline looked into his eyes and nodded. "Yes. Please, enjoy the party. I have things to check on." She smiled at the couple and then walked away, shaking her head. Who the hell did he think he was thinking he could just plan her life for her? Who said she wanted to go work with him in New York or London or wherever the hell he wanted? He didn't own her, she wasn't going to jump when he told her to.

"Caroline," she heard someone call, but she didn't stop walking. She walked inside from the beach and into the restaurant, moving through the crowd. "Slow down," the voice said again and she looked over to see it was Matt.

"Not now, Matt, I'm not in the mood."

"I don't want anything. Care, are you okay?" he asked, continuing to follow her as she walked out of the restaurant and headed for the spa. She knew it would be closed and she just needed somewhere to think and breathe and calm down.

"I'm fine, Matt, really," she said, opening the door. She hoped he wouldn't follow her inside but when she stopped she felt his presence next to her. It was dark inside the reception area of the spa, save for a dim light by the desk.

"I just wanted to say everyone was having a great time, but it seems not _everyone_ is," he said.

Caroline sighed and prayed she wouldn't start crying in front of him. The last thing she wanted was comfort from Matt. Especially if it was over Klaus. "Matt, I'm –" she started to say but turned when she heard noises coming from one of the massage rooms.

"Is there someone in here?" Matt asked, and Caroline held up her hand to silence him.

"Probably someone snuck in here from the party. I told Elena to make sure this place was always locked up," Caroline said, shaking her head as she walked over to the room. She placed her hand on the handle and turned the knob, opening the door slowly. There was a couple laying on the massage table making out, but not having sex, thank god.

She was about to ask them who the hell they were but she didn't need to. At the sound of the door opening the man, who was on top of the girl, turned around and Caroline was met with the brown eyes of her best friend.

"Stefan?" Matt asked and Caroline's eyes widened.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," she gasped as Stefan moved and Elena's face came into view.

* * *

**Oh that Stefan! He's got A LOT of explaining to do. And before people get mad, it WILL be explained. I have had this all planned from the beginning and it is so good to get it out! Stelena feels! Haha**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I almost didn't do the phone sex part, like I was going to have it start but not really go anywhere, but idk, I wanted to have a little fun in this chapter amongst the drama!**

**And yay for Hayley and Marcel - if you know me and follow me on Tumblr you know I'm already shipping these two just cause :)**

**Don't forget to leave a review! I love you all and here's to hoping I update again on Thursday or Friday! **

**xoxo, Kady**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Sorry, took me a little longer to update than I'd hoped! Thank you for all of your reviews and responses : ) It's so amazing to hear all of the feedback, good and constructive! This chapter isn't as long as the last but it's still a good one (I hope)! xoxo K**

* * *

Stefan looked at Caroline. Caroline looked at Elena. Elena looked at Matt. Matt looked at Stefan. Everyone's eyes darted from one another before Caroline shook her head and turned on her heel, heading for the front doors of the spa.

"Care!" Stefan called to her, buttoning up his shirt as he followed her towards the door. "Stop walking and let me explain things."

"There's nothing to explain, Stefan," she said, not even turning to face him. She had to get out there; she had to get away from this mess. _Stefan and Elena?_ How could he do this to her? How could he _keep_ this from her? Things were starting to make sense – the one time when she'd called and he's sounded busy, the way he'd been pulling away from her just as much as she had been, the way he'd defended Elena earlier in the week. She shook her head again and put her hand on the handle of the door to pull it open, only to have it closed by Stefan as he met her at the door and blocked her exit.

"Caroline, please, we can talk about this."

"No, we can't. You had your chance, Stefan. You could have told me about this the other night when we talked everything out. How dare you? You grilled me about spending all of my time with Klaus and you don't even have the guts, the _decency_, to tell me about you and that bitch!"

"Calm down, Caroline," Stefan warned, his tone serious. "You don't need to call her that. I don't even understand why you hate her so much anymore. She hasn't messed with you in years and yes she isn't the friendliest person but what _exactly_ are you holding onto with her?"

"It..I…_what_? _Who are you_? Are you even my best friend anymore? How are you standing here in front of me defending her against me?" Caroline's head was starting to spin. She didn't even understand where Stefan was coming from or how he could be saying the words he was saying to her right now. "How did this even happen?"

"I don't know. We started hanging out when you went to Kauai and things have just continued to go on. I'm happy, and you should be happy for me."

"Caroline," came Elena's voice from behind her and Caroline turned around, a glare on her face. "I'm sorry, Caroline. This is all my fault. Stefan wanted to tell you sooner but I asked him not to because I was nervous of what you would say."

"What I would say? _You_ were nervous? You should be _afraid_, Elena. I can't believe he kept something from me because you asked him not to. You're a bitch and you've always been a bitch to me. But what – you've acted like a decent human being for the last four days and I'm supposed to just be happy you've been fucking my best friend in secret?"

"Caroline," Stefan warned again, walking over to stand next to Elena. "Stop it. This whole thing is stupid. I'm allowed to be with whomever I want to be with. Maybe if you hadn't been so wrapped up in Klaus and playing rich little housewife you would have figured this all out sooner."

Caroline took a deep breath and walked up to Stefan, willing the tears not to spill down her cheek. She pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the face, her bottom lip trembling. "You can go to hell, Stefan. Don't you dare blame Klaus for your mistakes. You could have told me, you _should_ have told me."

Matt, who had been standing back watching everything unfold, came up to Caroline and touched her arm gently. She and Stefan were glaring at one another, not saying a word, but Matt knew he needed to get her out of there. "Caroline," he said, his voice as gentle as he could muster, "Come on, let's get you some fresh air."

Caroline starred at Stefan for a few seconds longer before she glanced at Elena and then turned to Matt, letting him lead her to the door. "I hope you two are _very_ happy," she mumbled before she and Matt walked out of the spa.

* * *

"Caroline, I," Matt started to say but she put her hand up to stop him from continuing. They were outside in the front of the resort now and she was letting the tears flow freely. How could Stefan keep that from her? How could he blame her for him keeping it from her? She had already apologized the other night for being so involved with Klaus, what more did he want from her? Something else was going on, something else had to be going on. Maybe she and Stefan would talk after they'd both calmed down and figure it out, but she wasn't sure. They'd never fought like this and oh God, had she _really_ slapped him across the face?

She started to cry harder and hyperventilate, and felt like the air wasn't coming into her lungs quick enough. She felt arms being wrapped around her and she knew it was Matt, she remembered the familiarity that his arms could provide and while he may not have been her first choice for comfort right now, she would take what she could get.

"I'm really sorry, Care," he said, rubbing her back softly as she cried against his chest. "That was a pretty shitty way to find out. I thought you already knew."

"You knew?" she asked, her head lifting up to look at him.

Matt sighed. "Elena told me a week or so ago. She was excited to finally tell someone I guess. It sounds like she really likes him, and he likes her."

Caroline held back a gag. "Not exactly the comforting words I was looking for here, Matt." She sighed and wiped her cheeks. "He should have told me. He knows the history that she and I have. I'm an adult, he could have come to me. I would have understood."

"Would you have, though?" Matt challenged and she glared at him. "I'm sorry, but I'm being honest. Would you have really been happy for him?"

"Stefan is my best friend, Matt, and I love him. Of course I want him to be happy."

"I didn't question whether or not you wanted Stefan to be happy," Matt pointed out, brushing her hair behind her ear, "I questioned whether you could be happy for him and _her_."

"I…I don't know. Maybe now is not the best time to ask me," Caroline replied, shrugging her shoulders. Things were so messed up right now. She and Klaus were fighting, she and Stefan were fighting, and worst of all, _Matt_ was the one who was comforting her. She wasn't sure how this night could get any worse.

"Well, isn't this a pretty picture," came a silky voice and Caroline turned her head to see who had spoken.

The night had officially gotten worse.

Klaus approached Matt and Caroline, a hard look on his face. She wasn't sure who his glare was directed at more, her or Matt. She separated herself from Matt and wiped her cheeks quickly, making sure her make up wasn't running anymore.

"This isn't what it looks like," Matt said, put Klaus put a hand up to stop him. "Or, I won't even finish my sentence…seems to be happening quite a lot tonight," he mumbled, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Matt, why don't you go back to the sponsors and see if there's anything we can get for them," Klaus suggested, his eyes only on Caroline as he spoke. "I need a moment alone with Miss Forbes."

Matt looked at Caroline and she nodded her head. "It's fine, Matt. Thank you, for everything."

Matt nodded back at her and looked at Klaus before walking back into the hotel to give them their space.

"I've been looking for you," Klaus said, his tone deep and serious. Caroline didn't care if he'd been looking for her. She didn't care if he was mad at her. _He_ had been the one to mess up and plan her life around his without consenting her. "But, I see you ran into the Donovan boy's arms quickly."

Caroline frowned. "Jealousy doesn't become you, Klaus. You honestly don't even know what you're talking about here, so quit it with the jealous boyfriend act. You messed up, let's not deflect from that."

"So, you're mad at me because I wanted to better your life and get you out of here?"

"Better my life? What's so wrong with it right now? I like living in Hawaii, I like my job, my friends," she said, her mind instantly going to Stefan. She wasn't about to tell Klaus what happened with Stefan and give him more fuel for his argument.

"You deserve better, Caroline. You're better than your job, you're smarter than most of the people working here. You can't honestly fault me for wanting to give you an improved lifestyle."

"Maybe not, maybe I can't fault your intention, but the fact is that you didn't tell me about wanting to move me to New York or London or wherever. You just _assumed_ I would go and do whatever you said, and I am my own woman, Klaus," she explained, trying not to cry more. She didn't want to fight with him anymore, she was too upset over being embarrassed in front of his friends and finding out about Stefan and Elena.

A car pulled up to the valet stand nearby and Caroline watched as Tyler and a brunette got out. He smiled at Caroline and grabbed the girl's hand as he approached her and Klaus. "Caroline!"

"Seriously? This is so not what I need right now," Caroline mumbled before Tyler was in earshot. She smiled at him and his date and hoped her face didn't show any signs of her crying. "Hi, Tyler. Everything is in the restaurant and out back on the beach."

"Cool," Tyler said, his grin widening at her as he looked her up and down. Klaus cleared his throat. "Oh, hello Mr. Mikaelson," the younger man said as he and Klaus quickly shook hands. "This is Allison, my girlfriend."

Caroline and Klaus both nodded and the brunette as she greeted a friendly hello, and then checked her cell phone. "Come on," she said to Tyler, "I want a drink."

"Okay, sure," he said. "Will I see you in there?" Tyler asked Caroline, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Did he have no shame? Klaus and Allison were standing right there.

"Maybe. Yes, probably. Have a good time," Caroline replied, waving them off as they disappeared inside of the resort. She sighed and looked at Klaus. "You messed up, Klaus. You sounded just like Finn, assuming I would just change my life for you."

"You don't have to change it for me, Caroline…change it for _yourself_. Maui is a small island, you should branch out and enjoy your life more."

"And would you still want this for me if we weren't together?" she asked, honestly wanting to know. "Will you still want me around if we break up? I don't want to uproot my life here to only come back six months later and get a low paying job at the front desk."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You're already thinking of our demise before we've really begun, Caroline. I want you to come because I enjoy your company. Is it a perk that we're dating? Absolutely, but I'm not just complimenting you because I've seen you naked."

Caroline didn't like his condescending tone when all she'd wanted was a better explanation. "And if I say no?"

"You won't say no, sweetheart."

"Oh won't I?"

"No, because you know I'm right. You're just scared."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest as a light breeze blew by, rusting her hair. "And if I do say no, Klaus, because that is still very much an option, what will happen to us? You'll just dump me and go back to your life?"

Klaus shrugged. "Do you honestly see it working out long distance?"

Caroline wanted to scream. "So, if I want to remain in a relationship with you I have to pick up my life and go wherever you want me to?"

"Those are your words not mine, love."

"But, I'm more or less saying the truth?"

Klaus shrugged again. "You can stay here, Caroline and continue on with your normal, boring life. Maybe you'll meet another nice surfer who can keep you company."

Caroline's jaw dropped. Had he _really_ just said that to her? "You'd better watch what you're saying to me, Klaus. You're being an asshole right now and I have a feeling you're going to regret the things that are coming out of your mouth."

Klaus sighed and ran his hands over his eyes. "I want you to come with me, Caroline, end of story."

"No," she said, her jaw tight as she looked at him and watched the genuine shock register on his face.

"No?"

"No."

"Fine. Stay here, with your desk job and friends and surfers. See if I care."

"I _will_ stay here. And I'll be happy. You know, for someone who hates his controlling father so much, you're a helluva lot like him."

Klaus clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at her. "I am _nothing_ like Mikael. But, why should I stand here and listen to this? You don't even love me, Caroline. I've laid my heart out on the table and my love has gone unreturned."

"Niklaus," a voice called out and Caroline looked over Klaus' shoulder to find Rebekah standing there. She slowly approached the both of them and maneuvered herself in between them so that Klaus had to take a few steps back, creating some distance between him and Caroline. "I need Caroline inside for something."

"Fine, she and I were finished here anyway," Klaus answered his sister, smoothing over his tie as he took a few more steps back. "She's all yours." He turned around and Caroline watched as he walked back into the resort.

She placed her hands over her face and felt the tears start to stream down her cheeks. She tried not to be too loud but it was hard not to when you felt like your heart had been ripped out twice in one night.

Rebekah wrapped her arms around Caroline and started walking her back into the resort. "Come on, that's it. Let's get you up to my room."

Caroline lifted her head and followed Rebekah towards the elevators. "But, the party."

"Screw the party. You look like shit and we need to have a little chat."

* * *

Caroline sat down on the couch of Rebekah's suite, sipping the glass of water the other blonde have just handed her. "Thank you," she said, looking up as Rebekah sat across from her. "For coming out there, for stopping us before we said more mean things."

"Not a problem. I was standing there for a bit after Hayley had told me what happened and I knew Nik was getting ready to do something he would regret."

"What else was there to do? He basically broke up with me," Caroline replied, sighing. She'd lost Stefan and Klaus all in one night.

"No he didn't. Trust me, I know my brother. He does this – he lets his anger take over so that he doesn't see the right things to do or say. Give him a few days and he'll be groveling at your feet."

Caroline shook her head. "What if I don't want him to grovel? He seemed pretty adamant, go with him or we're done. And I don't want to go."

"And why don't you want to go, Caroline? Because you're scared or because you feel like he's not giving you your own choice?" Rebekah asked, moving to sit next to her on the couch.

"Both, I guess. I didn't particularly like hearing about my new life from complete strangers."

"Understandable," Rebekah agreed, "But like I said, I know my brother and he's in love with you. And you're in love with him, so why fight over something as stupid as distance?"

Caroline didn't deny to Rebekah that she loved Klaus. "Yeah, well, shouldn't you be more on my side? Jeremy just got signed and he's about to leave for his touring and competitions."

"Actually, Jeremy and I talked about it and I'm going to go with him. I have the time and the money and I love him. Like I said, distance is such a silly thing to fight about when it comes to love."

Caroline felt dumb for trying to loop Rebekah in with her when it was apparent that she already had things figured out. "He's mad, I'm mad. I don't know what to do or say. I won't back down from where I stand and how he shouldn't have planned things out for me."

Rebekah sighed. "Fine. Cool down then. Don't see him for a day or two. But, Caroline," Rebekah said, standing up, "Don't miss out on my brother because you're scared. Love is something to run towards, not away from. My brother is a good man, he's worked hard for everything he's earned and he's always taken care of me and my brothers."

"I'm not trying to discredit him, Rebekah," Caroline urged. "I just don't…know."

"I understand. I'm going to get back to the party. But, call me if you need me. Stay as long as you'd like." She started to walk towards the door but slowed and turned back around to look at Caroline as she sat on the couch looking down at her hands. "Don't let your fear cripple you from experiencing love. I'd rather love too easily and take chances at happiness, then be incapable of love and miss out on it."

"I do…love him," Caroline said, not looking up at Rebekah. She twisted her hands and watched as the tears fell onto the bottom of her dress. "I do."

"Then, don't let him go on thinking that you don't." Rebekah took one last look at Caroline before walking out to rejoin Jeremy at the party.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

Klaus walked into the resort and removed his sunglasses, placing them on the front of his V-neck shirt. He smiled at a few of the other employees and stopped when he saw Stefan. "I don't know about you, mate, but I still have a hangover from the party."

Stefan laughed and placed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. It was a good party, though. We have reservations for the restaurant for the rest of the month and I've already heard a lot of people talking about coming to the nightclub this weekend."

"Good. Then our job is done," Klaus said, nodding for Stefan to follow him towards Jenna's office. They found Jenna sitting at her desk and she smiled when she saw the two of them, closing her laptop.

"If it isn't the dynamic duo. Come to commandeer my office, Klaus?" Jenna asked, already standing up.

"Not for much longer, Jenna," Klaus replied, setting his bag on the table as he walked around to occupy the seat Jenna had just vacated.

"Good, because I kind of miss having my own space. General Manager and all."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry and will be out of your hair in a few days." He took out his phone and placed it on the desk. He hadn't spoken to Caroline since the party, and she hadn't tried to contact him either. "Oh, Jenna," he said, stopping her before she walked out of the office, "When Caroline gets in, can you send her to me? I have some…things I need to apologize for."

"You and me both," Stefan added as he sat across from Klaus. "She's not happy with me either. She slapped me and I deserved it."

"I would love to, but can't."

Klaus looked at Jenna. "And why is that?"

"Because she's not coming into work today. Actually, I don't know when she'll be back."

Stefan frowned in confusion. "Be _back_? Back from where?"

Klaus mirrored the other man's confusion. "She's not here…as in, not coming to the resort or – "

"As in not in Maui…or Hawaii for that matter," Jenna finished.

"_What_?" both men asked at the same time.

Jenna shrugged. "I don't know where she went but I dropped her off at the airport really early this morning. I thought you guys knew about this?" They both shook their head.

Klaus sighed. "Where the hell did she go?"

* * *

Caroline slowly walked up the steps of the familiar house and rang the doorbell. It was a little later in the evening and she was praying that someone was home because she'd come straight from the airport, and this was the only place she wanted to be.

After a few moments the door opened and the brunette woman standing on the other side was definitely surprised to see her. "Caroline?" she asked, her eyes wide as she smiled and took in the sight of her best friend.

"Hi, Bonnie."

* * *

**You guys have no idea how good it is to finally get this plot point out! Caroline is back in Mystic Falls! This has been something that I've always wanted to do from the beginning and it's nice to finally have it out there. **

**Don't forget to leave me a review and let me know how you're liking things. **

**Only a few more chapters left! **

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! Thank you for waiting while I got this update out - I always feel bad when I want to update quickly and it doesn't happen, so thank you for your patience : ) I really liked writing this chapter so I hope you all like it, too! xoxoK**

* * *

Bonnie stared at her best friend as she stood on her porch, a little in shock at the unexpected visit. "Caroline?" she repeated, shaking her head. "Are you okay? Is everything okay?"

Caroline looked at Bonnie and shook her head back, the tears falling from her eyes and cascading down her cheeks as a sob escaped her mouth. Bonnie pulled Caroline into her arms and held her as she cried against her chest. She sighed and stroked her hair, knowing that something awful must have happened if Caroline had flown all the way over here so out of the blue.

Bonnie maneuvered them both into her house and closed the door, walking Caroline over to the couch to sit her down. "I'll get some tea…or something stronger," she said, and left to go off into the kitchen.

Caroline wiped her cheeks and looked around. She hadn't been to see Bonnie for a really long time. The house looked the same except for a few minor furniture upgrades. Bonnie always liked to keep things comfortable and simple. Caroline reached for a Kleenex from the box on the coffee table and slipped off her shoes. It had felt amazing to have Bonnie's arms wrapped around her. She felt like Bonnie was one of the only true allies she had right now, and that was why she needed to come here and see her.

Whether or not Caroline was overreacting about Stefan and Klaus, Bonnie would tell her she was and kick her butt into acting smarter, or she would comfort her. Caroline needed either right now, however at the moment one sounded more appealing than the other.

Bonnie walked back into the living room and set a cup down in front of Caroline on the coffee table. It looked like plain tea to Caroline but she was hoping it was spiked with something, like vodka. She sighed as Bonnie sat on the cushion next to her, not knowing where to begin.

"I lost him," she whispered, shaking her head and trying to hold the tears back.

"Who, Klaus?" Bonnie asked, tucking one leg underneath her as she turned to face her friend.

"No, Stefan," Caroline replied, unable to stop a new set of tears from streaming down her cheeks. She still couldn't believe she'd slapped him. Yes, he'd done a shitty thing by keeping his relationship with Elena from her, but regardless of whom he was sleeping with, she didn't want to lose her best friend.

"_Stefan_? What do you mean you lost Stefan?"

Caroline shrugged. "I slapped him. And we fought, and both said some pretty awful things to each other. I'm pretty sure he's not my friend anymore."

Bonnie frowned. "Wait, when the hell did this all happen? And are you sure he doesn't want to be your friend?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked since it happened a few days ago. And I slapped him because he lied to me." She wiped her cheeks and took a sip of the tea, _just_ tea, and winced when it burned her tongue. "He's been seeing Elena behind my back."

"Elena?" Bonnie asked, shaking her head. "I am so confused as to everything you're telling me right now, Care."

"I know," Caroline agreed. "Apparently he's been sleeping with her or dating her or I don't know what for a couple weeks, I'm guessing."

"Okay. And how did you find out?"

"I caught them making out when I was trying to get away from Klaus after the first fight he and I had."

Bonnie shook her head and put a hand up. "First fight with Klaus? Caroline, I think you need to start at the beginning."

Caroline took a deep breath and recounted the entire night to her best friend, including the conversation she'd had with Rebekah in her room. "And so I'm pretty sure I lost my boyfriend and best friend all in the same, horrible night."

Bonnie sat back on the couch, unable to grasp that this had really happened to her friend, and that it wasn't some horrible plot on some teenage drama show. "Wow, I…just, wow."

"Yep," Caroline agreed, downing the rest of her tea. She really wished Bonnie had some vodka. "And I swear I'm not lying, that _all_ happened."

"I believe you," Bonnie said, a puzzled look still on her face. "I don't think you'd be here if you weren't telling me the truth. But damn, girl, what the hell?"

"I don't know. Trust me, I wish I knew. I feel like I'm stuck in this hole and I have no idea how to get out of it."

Bonnie reached over and placed her hand on top of Caroline's. "There is definitely going to be a way to fix all of this. I think it's going to have to start with you talking to both of them, obviously. I don't know Klaus, so I can't exactly speak for him, but I don't think Stefan hates you."

"Yeah, well you didn't see his face. It was weird, like I was looking at a different person."

"Well, tell me why exactly you're mad that he's with Elena." Caroline gave Bonnie an _Are You Kidding Me_ look and Bonnie laughed. "I'm serious. I know you've told me she's quite the bitch, but what really makes you mad – that he's with _her_ or that you didn't know about it and couldn't approve of it?"

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but replayed Bonnie's words through her mind again and closed her mouth. She actually didn't know the answer to that. Of course part of her had been mad that it was just Elena in general, but was she mad because Stefan had made the decision without her? Usually Caroline got to comment and approve or disapprove of his relationship choices. But, in this instant, she obviously had had no say in the matter. And did she _need_ to? Stefan was a big boy and he was her friend, and he deserved to be happy, even if it was with evil brats like Elena Gilbert.

"See," Bonnie said, nudging her friend with her foot. "I think you need to figure out _exactly_ why you're mad at him before you two have the talk. I'm not saying you need to be the one to apologize. The way you found out was pretty crappy, and he was a dick for letting it happen that way, but you did also slap him so…"

Caroline nodded. Bonnie was always the voice of reason. "I know, and I agree. I'll give it a few more days maybe."

Bonnie sighed and fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt. "That's one problem semi-worked out. What about Klaus?"

Caroline leaned back on the couch and stared off into space for a moment. "I think that one won't be fixed as easily. He just expects me to drop my life for him because he's the more successful one. And I just don't think I can do that."

"Because you're scared," Bonnie finished, gaining a nod from Caroline. "There's nothing wrong with being scared. It'd be kind of risky to move to New York or London with the worry that it might not work out. I think he wanted to push you to take the chance, but he didn't show it the right way. He seems like a man who's used to getting what he wants and you're denying him of that."

"Yeah, well, I'm not something to be controlled," Caroline countered. "I'm a person and maybe I have my own goals and stuff that I want."

Bonnie nodded. "Not that I'm trying to discredit anything you're saying, but what exactly are these goals? I've never really heard you speak much about where you see yourself in five or ten years."

"I have goals," Caroline defended. Bonnie arched an eyebrow. "I want to do stuff…things."

Bonnie laughed. "This isn't exactly helping your case, Care." She rubbed her friend's shoulder softly. "I'm not saying you should give in and just go with him but maybe think more about what it would mean to work for his company and everything. You were always good at planning events in high school and it sounds like the two of you have already been successful with the resort."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "You're supposed to be telling me that he's a big, fat, crap face but like always you're making sense and I hate you for that, Bonnie Bennett."

"No, you love me for that. That's who I am…I've always been the voice of reason in our little dysfunctional triangle."

Caroline smiled and laughed softly, squeezing Bonnie's hand. "Thank you, seriously, for telling me what you really think is right. I'm happy to be here, to see you, and I'm sorry it's not on better circumstances."

Bonnie shrugged. "It's fine. I'm happy to see you, and am just glad you came to me when you needed someone the most. That's what I'm here for."

Caroline smiled again and let out a deep breath. "Well, can we bust out the vodka now? I know you're holding out on me, Bennett."

Bonnie hopped up from the couch. "Do we need glasses or is this a straight from the bottle kind of night?"

Caroline thought for a moment. "Bottle."

* * *

Klaus checked his phone for the hundredth time – there was still nothing from Caroline. He and Stefan were finally able to convince Jenna to tell them where Caroline was, and after a phone call from Stefan to someone named Bonnie, it appeared Caroline had arrived safely in Mystic Falls.

He was honestly a little surprised that she'd just left like that, so abruptly. He knew that his behavior the other night hadn't been the most gentlemanly, but he'd just expected they'd give each other space for a day or so and then talk it out. But, he'd tried to call her a few times and it just went to her voicemail. He didn't want to leave some sappy message apologizing for his controlling demands, so he hoped she'd return to Hawaii soon, especially before he felt like his time was up and he'd have to return to New York.

He was about to try her again when the door to Jenna's office opened and Rebekah and Kol walked in. "You're _still_ here Kol?" he asked, wondering why his brother was still here when the party had been over for five days now. "Don't you have a job you have to worry about keeping?"

"Already trying to get rid of me, Nik?" Kol retorted and sat down in one of the chairs across from the desk, Rebekah sitting next to him. "And no, my character is in another coma so I have the next two weeks off."

"Oh joy," Klaus teased but smiled, setting his phone down inside the top drawer of the desk. "What can I do for my baby siblings?"

"We thought we should all have a little chat," Rebekah said, looking over her nails. "And I wanted to do it now because Jeremy and I will be leaving in a few days."

"Ah yes, you and the Gilbert boy, how long do you think she'll last with this one, Kol?"

"I give it a month while she's out travelling with him before she's back at one of your resorts, blowing Mikael's money," Kol replied as he dodged a smack from his sister.

"You both are being asses, and besides this isn't about me and Jeremy. This is about you and Caroline, Nik."

Klaus sighed. He really didn't want to talk about his relationship problems with his siblings. "I can keep that short and sweet and then you lot can move along so the real adults can get back to work. We had an argument and before it could be righted she left."

"Then go after her," Rebekah replied, as if that were the most obvious solution in the world.

"That's a horrible idea," Klaus disagreed, shaking his head.

"I have to agree with Bekah, I think you should have gone after her," Kol added.

Klaus shook his head harder. "No. She's off in her small, little town with her friend and the last thing I'm going to do is be the idiot who follows her there only to have a door slammed in my face after an awfully long plane ride."

"You're not romantic _at all_," Rebekah retorted, sitting back in her chair. "No wonder she left you."

"She didn't leave me, she left for a mini vacation." Klaus rubbed his eyes and sighed. "She's mad at Stefan, too, so this whole trip isn't my fault entirely."

"That's a cop out, Nik, and you know it."

"And since when do you know anything about relationships, Kol?" Klaus asked, his attention focused on his younger brother. "You've been following Jenna around with puppy dog eyes for weeks now, that's not healthy, surely."

"Stop changing the subject," Rebekah said with a frown. "Let's get back to the real issue here which is you trying to control Caroline. You made a mistake, Nik, fix it."

Klaus was quiet for a moment as they looked at him. "I wasn't trying to control her."

"Yes you were," Kol interrupted. "You always try and control everyone you're in a relationship with and that's why it never lasts long. But, this is the first time I've seen you be this serious with anyone."

"You love her," his sister added.

"But she doesn't love me."

Rebekah and Kol laughed, looking at each other and then back at their brother.

"Oh, well thanks very much for laughing. Good to know you two think it's funny for me to put myself out there and not have it returned. And I should go chase her down in Mystic Falls," he mumbled, shaking his head.

"We're laughing because of how obvious it is, to everyone except _you_ apparently, that she loves you, too," Rebekah replied.

Klaus looked at his sister and knew she was being serious with him. "You think she loves me?"

"I _know_ she does. I spoke to her myself after your little fight, remember? I took her up to my room and I know she loves you, Nik. Now, stop being an ass and go and get her back."

* * *

Caroline walked down the halls of Mystic Falls high school and sighed as a wave of nostalgia hit her. She remembered how easy things had been when all she'd had to worry about were the cheer squad and the dance chair committee meetings. She felt like she'd give anything right now to go back to how simple it all used to be, but she knew that would solve nothing.

She'd been in Mystic Falls for a few days now but she knew she couldn't stay too much longer – she did have a job to get back to, after all. She'd seen her mom last night and it had been good to hug her again. She'd spared her mom the details of her crazy love life, and of her fight with Stefan, and just told her the visit had been a spur of the moment kind of thing. Liz had wished Caroline could stay longer, but Caroline promised she would try and visit more often.

Caroline was on her way to Bonnie's classroom. It was after school and the school was pretty deserted. She walked past one of the trophy display cases and smiled as she looked and saw an old football picture from their senior year when Stefan had helped lead the school to the championship. He looked so young then and it made her laugh to think of how big he'd let his hair get – he'd been convinced it was his lucky charm and it'd practically been an afro by the end of the season and their championship win.

There was a small picture of the cheer squad and Caroline sighed as she recognized herself and Bonnie in the group. She was such a different person now than she had been in high school. She'd been neurotic and insecure, and a little more boy crazy back then. She hoped that this little visit to Mystic Falls hadn't ruined everything she'd had going with Klaus. She'd realized that while they were both wrong for certain things, she did want them to work it out because she _did_ love him. Now, she just had to make sure _he_ knew that.

"Lost?" came a voice that startled Caroline into standing up straight. She looked at the man standing in front of her and smiled. He was tall, with a nice lean build and a five o'clock shadow lining his jaw.

"Um, what? Oh no, I'm not. I was just looking at old high school glory days."

"Ahh, yeah, who could forget being a football groupie?" the man said, laughing softly.

Caroline frowned. "I was the cheer captain, not some groupie, excuse you."

"Oh yes, excuse me," he said. He extended a hand towards her. "I'm only joking with you, Caroline."

"How do you know my name?" she asked, shaking his hand cautiously.

"Because I make it a habit to know the best friends of the women I'm pursuing," he replied. "Alaric Saltzman."

Caroline looked him over and then dropped her hand, letting his words play through her mind. "You're dating Bonnie?"

"Well, kind of. We've been out a few times but I think I intimidate her a little because I'm a little older than her and because we're co-workers. But, I like her. I want her to like me, too."

Caroline nodded. This Alaric guy was good looking and she'd have to grill Bonnie later for not giving him a chance like he was saying. "Maybe I could talk to her for you?"

"I'd appreciate any nice words that you think might help."

"I'll see what I can do, Alaric."

"Thank you, Caroline. It was nice to meet you," he said, smiling at her as he walked off down the hall in the opposite direction.

Caroline shook her head and finally headed for Bonnie's classroom, finding her friend sitting there grading papers. "Hey."

"Oh, hey, there you are. I'm almost done and then we can go to the Grill."

"I just met _Alaric_," Caroline said, walking over to sit on the desk.

Bonnie groaned. "Oh no, what did he say?"

"Not much. But apparently he really likes you and you've kind of shut him down."

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't think I have time to date right now."

Caroline scoffed. "Bull crap, Bonnie Bennett. Here you go preaching to me about me being scared to be with Klaus, and you're shutting down the hot, older co-worker."

"Whatever," Bonnie said, but Caroline could see a small smile creep across her lips.

"You should let go and give him another shot. A real one," Caroline encouraged.

"Who's preaching now?"

"Actually, I've decided to go back to Hawaii the day after tomorrow. I want to just face my problems and move on."

"That's my girl," Bonnie said, marking one of the papers with a B minus. "Okay, let's go eat."

* * *

Caroline looked out the window of the cab she was sitting in, taking in the sights of Hawaii as they drove towards the resort. She'd loved being back home in Mystic Falls, but she'd missed Hawaii more. She'd felt like she'd grown more in her five years here and she was wondering if she should stay or try and grow more in New York or London.

The cab pulled up to the resort and she paid the driver, grabbing her things and walking into the Lobby. Things seemed to have carried on without her here and she wondered if that made her happy or sad. She was heading for Jenna's office, where she figured Klaus would be, when a voice called out to her and she stopped, seeing Stefan as he walked towards her.

"You're back," he said, approaching her with a little caution. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I work and live here last time I checked," she said, not really knowing if he was mad at her.

"I know," he said. He sighed. "Look, Care, I'm sorry about everything, with Elena. That was a really shitty way for you to find out about the two of us. I was scared and I was drunk when we were fighting and I should have told you, period."

Caroline thought about his apology and then nodded, sighing, too. "I'm sorry, too, Stefan. I shouldn't have hit you. I had just fought with Klaus and then to find you with her, it felt like a betrayal. And I hated that you didn't tell me, for whatever reason, and I hated that you didn't ask for my approval before you started dating her." He moved to open his mouth for a reply but she put her hand up to stop him. "No, let me finish. I realized that I was mad you didn't ask for my approval, but then I realized that you didn't _need_ my approval. If you want to date her, that's your business. You can't expect me to be happy about it, though. I'm happy if you're happy, but she hasn't been nice to me, Stefan, and I hope you remember that, too."

Stefan nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know you two don't get along, and I didn't plan on being with her. It just happened that we had dinner one night and she wasn't horrible company. I saw a different side of her and she made me feel relaxed and comfortable, which I haven't felt with a girl in a long time. I don't expect you to be having slumber parties and braiding each other's hair anytime soon, but she'd agreed to stop being a bitch to you and I hope you can do the same."

Caroline shrugged. "I can try, which is the best answer I can give you right now. I won't go out of my way to be mean, but if stuff just slips out because it's what I'm used to with her I'll try and correct it. I want you to be happy, of course I want that, Stefan."

Stefan smiled and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her body. Caroline sighed into his chest and held him, feeling some of the tension between them melt away. All wasn't completely forgiven but this was a start, and a good one.

"Do you love her?" Caroline asked as they pulled away from the hug a few minutes later.

"No, not yet," Stefan said. "But, I promise I'll let you know when I do. Deal?"

Caroline smiled. "Deal. Okay, one down one to go," she said, looking off in the direction that led to Jenna's office. She saw Jenna approaching them and waved at her boss and friend. "Hey!"

Jenna had a confused look on her face as she approached the two of them and looked at Stefan before looking at Caroline. "Um, hey. You're back?"

Caroline frowned. "Yes, I'm back. I work and live here…I go away for a few days and you guys all forget that?"

"No, it's not that," Jenna replied. She looked at Stefan and bit her bottom lip. "You're alone?"

Now it was Caroline's turn to be confused. "Yes? What the hell is going on with you two?" Just then her phone buzzed and she saw it was Bonnie calling. She answered, remembering she forget to text her that she had landed safely. "Hey Bonnie, sorry I forgot to text that I landed."

"That's okay," Bonnie said. "I just, um, have something interesting happening over here."

"Is everything okay?" Caroline asked as she watched Jenna and Stefan smile at one another. "What's going on?"

"Oh, not much. I just have a hot, British guy sitting on my couch asking for you. But, I guess I'll just have to entertain him myself."

Caroline's eyes widened and she finally understood what was going on. "Klaus?" she practically shrieked. Klaus had gone all the way to Mystic Falls to go and see her?

She heard some scuffling on the other end of the phone and then her stomach flip-flopped at the sound of his voice. "Hello, sweetheart. Quite the mix up we have here."

Caroline grinned and she watched Jenna and Stefan grin with her. "Yes, it would appear so. I can't believe you're there and I'm here."

"I know. Good thing your friend Bonnie has been so accommodating."

Caroline laughed. "Well, don't let her charm you too much. I kind of planned on doing that."

"And I to you, love," he said. She heard him sigh. "There are a lot of things we need to discuss."

"Yes," she agreed. "But, now the question is, should I come there or will you come back here?"

Klaus was quiet for a few moments before he replied. "Tell you what, I have a better idea. We can meet each other somewhere else."

Caroline shook her head. "That's crazy. Where would we even meet?"

He was quiet again. "Caroline?"

"Yes, Klaus?"

"Go back to the airport and I'll have a ticket waiting for you."

"_Now_? Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Trust me."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, and where is this mystery destination that I'll be meeting you at?"

Klaus laughed softly. "Caroline…meet me in Las Vegas."

* * *

**Don't you just want to MURDER me? lol I'm so sorry for the cliff but I just couldn't resist ; )**

**Leave me some love in the reviews if you want, I love reading them all!**

**You can follow me on Tumblr at Klausykins.**

**Only a handful of chapters are left! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey all! Sorry that it's taken forever, I know that last cliff wasn't very nice ; ) But here's the latest chapter and I hope you all like it! It took me a while to write I think because the story is almost over and I don't want it to end! But enjoy! xoxoKady**

* * *

"Vegas, Caroline?" came Stefan's voice as he, Jenna, Kol, and Caroline sat in his car as he drove her back to the airport. "You know that _certain_ things happen when couples travel to Sin City, right?"

Jenna rolled her eyes from the backseat. "I don't think _every_ couple does that, Stefan. And I doubt that's what Caroline and Klaus are going to do."

"I just find it suspicious that he asked her to go there of all places."

Caroline felt her head nod in agreement with Stefan, as she too had found it odd that out of all of the places he asked her to go to, he picked Las Vegas.

"Well, I don't know about you lot, but I happen to find this all terribly romantic." Every head turned to look at Kol after his words. "What?"

"Why is he here again?" Caroline asked, looking to Jenna.

"Because I'm Jenna's boyfriend," Kol replied, a huge grin on his face.

"No, you definitely are not," Jenna interrupted, shaking her head furiously.

"Well, we slept together."

"You guys slept together?" Caroline screeched, looking at Stefan who smiled with her. Caroline knew he wanted to laugh with her but they were holding it in for Jenna's sake.

"Oh my god," Jenna mumbled, trying to cover her blushing face. "I can't believe you said something, I told you to be quiet."

Kol moved to wrap an arm around Jenna's shoulders. "Relax, darling. I believe I told you to stop fighting your undying attraction to me."

"You guys are adorable," Caroline added and gained a glare from Jenna.

"Can we focus on Runaway Bride here?" Jenna said, peeling Kol's arm from around her shoulders. "I just want you to make sure you know what you're doing, Care. I don't care if you get married, or whatever, but I don't want you crying in two months when you're divorced."

Caroline frowned. She didn't know exactly what was going to happen with her and Klaus when she arrived in Nevada, but she knew that stressing about it now wasn't going to do her any good either. "Everyone needs to relax. He and I have a lot to talk about and we'll see what happens when I'm there, okay?"

Stefan nodded and reached over to grab the hand that was sitting in her lap. He squeezed it softly and smiled. "I love you, Care. And I don't want to see you get hurt again, so please just do what's going to make you happy."

"Thanks," she replied, leaning her head back against the headrest of her seat. She took another deep breath and tried not to laugh too loudly at the arguing coming from the backseat between Jenna and Kol.

* * *

It was very late when Caroline arrived at McCarran International Airport, and she knew that all of the time changes in the last twenty-four hours would really be taking a toll on her if she weren't so anxious to see Klaus.

Thanks to his first class ticket purchase, the flight had been smooth and comfortable, but her mind had been racing a mile a minute practically. She didn't think that Klaus would want to get married, but then again she wasn't too sure. The thing that probably bothered her most was that she wasn't scared of any sort of proposal that might come from him. She loved Klaus, _really_ loved him. She loved him more than any guy she'd ever been with before and she knew that she wanted to be with him, even if that entailed a long distance relationship.

She got off of the plane quick enough and made her way down to baggage claim. She tried to smooth down her plane hair and hoped she didn't look too bad when she looked up and spotted him waiting for her right by the security exit. He was standing by the escalators that led down to baggage claim and he looked perfect.

He was in signature Klaus wear – black slacks, a grey long sleeved thermal, black jacket – and his hair looked a little disheveled. Caroline figured he was also exhausted from all of the traveling himself, but she was happy to see his smirk as their eyes locked from across the way.

She wanted to be cheesy and run to him and jump into his arms like in romantic comedy movies, but she knew that wouldn't be right for them. They still needed to talk about everything that happened, and what was going to happen between them. But, for now, she was happy just to see him again.

She slowly walked his way, hoping that the grin on her face wasn't too obvious. She stopped when she was a few feet away and rocked back on the heels of her feet, taking a deep breath.

"Hello, Caroline."

"Hello, Klaus."

"I'm very happy to see you, sweetheart."

"I know. I'm happy to see you, too."

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"I'm sorry."

"I love you, Klaus."

Klaus opened his mouth to say something else until he realized what she'd just said to him. His smirk turned into a full-blown grin and he reached for her hand, pulling her closer to him. "Say it again."

"I. Love. You. I have since that night you told me how you felt, but I was scared. I didn't know what was going to happen between us and –" she tried to explain but Klaus' lips crashed against hers and cut her off from speaking further. She dropped her purse and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer against her body. It felt incredible to kiss him again. It had been too long and she hadn't liked the absence, and neither had he, she was guessing, from the way he was kissing her.

They pulled away from each other and Klaus smiled as he placed his forehead against hers. "I've never appreciated three words so much."

Caroline laughed softly and pecked his lips again. "I should have told you sooner. I hated that you thought I didn't care about you, but I do. I'm sorry about everything that happened between us at the party. It shouldn't have gotten so out of hand. I could have given you a chance to explain yourself better, but I had just caught Stefan and Elena together and I wasn't in my right mind."

Klaus moved her face so that their eyes met and he sighed. "You should not be the one apologizing to me, Caroline. You were right, I shouldn't have just assumed you would come and be with me, even if I felt it was the better choice for you. I can't control you and I don't want to control you. I want us to want to be together naturally."

"I do want to be with you. We can figure things out."

"Yes," he agreed and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I got us a hotel room. And I'm guessing you're just as exhausted as I am."

"Just a bit," she said, laughing softly. "I need to get my bag from the claim area."

"I have a car waiting. Let's get your things and then we'll go."

"Of course you have a car waiting," Caroline said, leaning down to grab her purse before taking his hand and going down the escalator to baggage claim.

* * *

Caroline had never been to Law Vegas before and was surprised at how alive the city was at this time of night. As the town car came off of the freeway and turned onto Las Vegas Boulevard she rolled down the window and looked outside, taking in all of the lights from the hotels and casinos. Living in Maui for the past five years had definitely humbled her to the party scene and she wasn't sure what they were going to do while they were here.

"Are we staying in that one?" she asked, pointing to the pyramid looking hotel.

Klaus shook his head. "No, we're staying at the Mandalay Bay. It's not the most expensive or extravagant, but I like that it's under the radar and chic in it's own way."

Caroline shrugged, not really having an opinion on where they stayed. Everything looked good to her. There was a hotel with a huge rollercoaster attached to it, and one shaped like a castle, while the others just looked tall and shiny.

She left the window down but sat back in her seat and placed her head on Klaus' shoulder, smiling when she felt his cheek rest on the top of her head. She was about to ask him why he'd picked Vegas of all places, but the driver told them they were pulling up to the hotel.

The valet was nice and grabbed their bags, already putting them on a cart to send them up to their room. Klaus grabbed her hand and took her to the desk, checking them in. Caroline noticed how happy the receptionists were considering it was almost the middle of the night. "They do know it's super late, right?" she asked Klaus and he smirked and nodded.

"We're in the city that never sleeps, love."

"Here you are, Mr. Mikaelson," the receptionist, Amanda, said, handing him a booklet with two key cards inside. "You have a Sky View Suite on the thirty-second floor. Your bags are already upstairs and in your room. Please enjoy your stay and let us know if there is anything else you'll be needing from us."

"There's a Do Not Disturb sign inside the room?" Klaus asked and Caroline bit her lip to hold back a giggle.

"Of course, sir," Amanda replied with a nod of her head. "Enjoy your night."

Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her towards the elevators. He pressed the call button and squeezed her hand. He was excited to be with her after being apart for what felt like ages, even though it was only days.

The elevator doors opened to no one inside and Klaus could hardly contain himself as he pulled her inside with him. He pushed the button for the thirty-second floor and pinned Caroline against the wall, his lips on hers before the doors even closed.

Caroline barely had time to register that Klaus was kissing her but wrapped her hands into his hair, pulling on it as their tongues moved against one another's as the kiss deepened.

"I know you said you were exhausted," Klaus said, his lips brushing along her jaw. Caroline moaned against the soft brush of his lips and pushed her hips up against his. "But, I'd really like to get up to the room and make love to you, sweetheart. I've missed you and hearing you say that you love me only makes me want to bury myself deep inside of you and get lost inside your body."

Caroline shivered at his words and moaned louder as an answer to his request. "Yes," she said, pulling his lips back to hers and kissing him hungrily. She didn't feel tired anymore, especially knowing that Klaus wanted her as much as she wanted him.

The doors to the elevator opened and they got out, taking their time as they found their room. Caroline could feel the sexual tension building between the two of them and appreciated the slow burn he was trying to create with his heated stares and soft caresses of his thumb against the back of her hand.

Klaus opened the double doors to their room and Caroline's jaw literally dropped at the sight of the room. "Holy shit," she said, walking further into the room to see the dining table, bar with flat screen TV set up, two bathrooms, enormous master bedroom, and the view. The view was of the entire strip and it was breathtaking to see all of the lights glowing all at once from that high up.

Klaus walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her temple as she leaned her head back against him. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes," Caroline agreed, placing her hands on top of his. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"I know. That's why…that's why I wanted you to come with me. There's so much of the world out there, Caroline, and I think you'd enjoy all of it. You think this is something? Just wait until you've seen Paris, Rome, Tokyo…" he trailed off. "I only wanted the best for you."

"I know," she said, turning around to look at him. "But, I have to decide that for myself and decide when I'm ready. You can't do that for me. I appreciate that you think I'm ready to do all of that, but let me figure it out, first."

Klaus nodded his head and sighed. "I will. I understand that now. Like I said, I don't want to control you. I've done that with past relationships and it obviously never ended well. I don't want that for us."

Caroline liked when he said "us" and it made her smile. "I believe I was promised some sort of love making?" she teased, slipping off her shoes.

"Yes, ma'am," Klaus agreed, cupping her face and kissing her softly. He moaned against her mouth and then pulled away from the kiss to lift her into his arms. He helped her to wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her towards the master bedroom and set her down gently on the bed. He kicked off his own shoes and socks and tossed his jacket onto a chair in the corner of the room.

"Let me," Caroline said, sitting up to undo his belt. She removed his belt and undid the button on his slacks, taking her time to pull down his zipper and tease him as she felt him harden at her touch.

"Careful," he warned, sucking in a breath. "I don't want anything to be over before we've only just begun."

"Relax," she said, moving to pull his slacks and boxers down past his hips until they fell to his ankles. Klaus stepped out of them and pulled his shirt over his head, standing naked and ready in front of her.

Caroline wrapped her hand around his length and stroked him slowly, leaning forward to plant soft kisses against his tip. She heard him moan in appreciation and took it upon herself to take him inside of her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, savoring the taste of him and his desire for her.

Klaus let Caroline pleasure him for a few moments before he pushed her gently back against the bed again. He made quick work of removing her clothing, getting down on his knees and pulling her so that she was at the edge of the bed. "My turn," he said before his mouth covered her sweet flesh, his tongue exploring her eagerly.

Caroline cried out and tried to arch her hips off of the bed, but Klaus' hands kept her firmly in place as his tongue explored her center with slow flicks of his tongue. She moved a hand to his head and brushed her fingers through his unruly curls, pulling on his roots as she felt him suck on her. "_Klaus_," she moaned, understanding now why Klaus hadn't wanted her to go too far with her oral pleasing. It was nice and felt amazing, but was nothing compared to having himself inside of her as their lips met and they shared a breath as their bodies took them higher and higher.

Klaus was intoxicated by the taste of her. Now knowing that she loved him made everything sweeter for him and he knew he could spend all night drinking from her sweet nectar. He felt her tug on his hair harder and he pulled his mouth away to kiss the inside of her thigh.

"I want you," she whispered, and he kissed his way up her body, making sure to taste the peaks of her breasts and smirk as she cried out from his sweet torture.

He pressed his lips against hers, feeling his arousal grow as she tasted herself on his lips. He moved a hand between their bodies and positioned himself at the entrance of her sex, pushing inside of her. She cried out for him and he silenced her with another kiss, making sure to move his hips in a slow rhythm. He was serious when he'd told her he wanted to make love to her. He loved her and she loved him and he wanted to celebrate that with the joining of their bodies. He kissed along her jaw, loving every time she exhaled as his hips moved back and forth, creating a delicious friction between them.

Caroline turned her head to the side when she felt his lips wandered towards her neck. She opened her eyes and it took a moment for the blurry haze of pleasure to clear before she could see the way his arm muscles flexed back and forth with each of his movements. She leaned up and kissed his shoulder softly, turning her head back to look into his eyes.

"I love you," Klaus whispered, brushing his nose against hers.

Caroline moved her hands to his back, letting her nails drag languidly along his skin. She smiled and willed herself not to cry. She couldn't remember ever being so happy in her life. It was intense, the feelings she had for Klaus, and to know that he felt the same way about her made her heart literally feel like it was going to explode out of her chest. "I love you, Klaus."

Klaus picked up the speed of his hips, unable to help himself as her body pulsed and throbbed for him. He tried to keep his thrusts as fluid as possible, wanting to keep everything sweet between them. He'd never loved anyone the way he knew he loved Caroline, and he wanted to appreciate her in the best way he knew how.

"Turn me over," she said, and was met with a confused stare from him. She smirked and pushed him up, disconnecting their bodies as she moved to lie on her side. She patted the space behind her and watched as he registered what she was meaning and grinned, moving to lay on his side behind her. He bent her leg and pulled it over his hip, thrusting his hips upwards until their bodies were joined together again.

Caroline moaned low in her throat and closed her eyes, a smile on her face with the new position and sensations. She felt Klaus move a hand to the front of her body, his fingers brushing teasingly over her nipples. She bit her bottom lip and placed her hand on top of his, lacing their fingers together and anchoring their bodies.

Klaus kissed the back of her neck and groaned, loving feeling so connected to her body. He pumped his hips quicker, liking how deeply he was inside of her with the new position. He sucked on the skin of her neck, listening to her moans as they became more frequent as he felt her body climbing higher and higher to the sweet release they both craved.

Caroline took their joined hands and moved them down to her body until she found her center, moving their hands in circles to aide in her release. She heard Klaus grunt and knew he liked that she was so into everything and how she just wanted them both to fall over the edge together. He moved his hips faster and she felt her body start to shake and tingle, his hand moving faster as she cried out for him.

Klaus could feel Caroline's body suctioning against him as she grew closer and closer to coming and he moved her head so that their lips could meet, wanting to taste the inside of her mouth as her body exploded against him. He grunted when she pulled away and cried out, her body throbbing as her orgasm consumed her and it wasn't long before he was joining her, letting her cover his length completely and coax out his own pleasure.

His body stiffened and then relaxed as the complete satisfaction from their lovemaking settled over him. He pulled her body tightly against his and kissed her shoulder, sighing happily with her as she pulled his hand to her mouth and kissed it softly.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Caroline finally woke up, rolling over and colliding with Klaus as she looked at the clock. She heard him groan and opened her eyes, smiling as she watched him open his eyes and pout.

"Careful, sweetheart," he said, pulling her against him. She pecked his cheek and sighed, liking the way he was rubbing her back. "I can't remember the last time I slept in this late. The day is already half gone."

"I know. But, we got in rather late and didn't exactly go to bed right away."

Caroline smirked. "I'm not complaining." She lay there with him for a few moments in silence before she sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her vision in the dark room. "Who closed the blinds? Oh god, do you think a maid came in here? Did you put up the sign?"

"No maid, and yes I did when you were distracted at how fancy the room was," he replied, laughing softly. "I shut the blinds when I got up in the middle of the night. I didn't want the light to wake you too early."

Caroline stared at the clock on the bedside table again. "Yeah, well, it's past lunch time. What are we going to do for the time that we have left?" It was then that Caroline realized she didn't even know how long they were staying. She'd had a one-way flight from Hawaii to Vegas and hadn't bothered to ask or wonder under now. "Um, how long are we staying here?"

"Just until tomorrow morning," Klaus answered, moving to sit up with her. "I thought it best that we weren't here too long. I know you've been away from work for days already and I…" he trailed off.

"You can't stay in Hawaii forever," she finished with a sigh. "I know. It's fine. What's on the agenda for tonight, then?"

Klaus looked at her for a few moments before he replied. "You know, you look so beautiful right now, Caroline."

She smiled at his compliment and shrugged. "I bet I look like hell with my hair tangled and make up smeared."

Klaus cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. "You're beautiful."

Caroline bit her bottom lip and nodded, leaning in to peck his lips. "Thank you."

Klaus kissed her back, letting his mouth open to hers and his tongue dip inside of her mouth. He pulled away and grabbed one of her hands, squeezing it gently. "I know this is going to sound crazy, and this wasn't really my intent with coming here, although it had crossed my mind but then I realized you wouldn't like it and I just –"

"Klaus, you're rambling," Caroline interrupted, laughing softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he said, swallowing. "I just saw you sitting here and you looked so beautiful and it hit me then that I don't care where you live or where I live but I know I want you in my life always and…"

Caroline's heart stopped as she sensed his next words.

"Caroline, will you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife?"

Her eyes grew wide as she didn't know what to say.

Klaus squeezed her hand again. "Marry me, Caroline. Tonight, here, in Las Vegas. I know it's not the dream wedding I'm sure you've imagined, but I want you to be mine."

Caroline was literally speechless. She knew Jenna and Stefan has teased and warned her about this but she could see in Klaus' eyes and hear in his voice that he had literally made the decision to ask her to marry him right then and there as they sat in the bed. She got up and wrapped a sheet around her body, walking over to the window. She pulled the blinds open, letting a little light in, and looked out at the view of the city in the daytime light. The lights still shined but not as beautifully as they did at night.

Did she want to marry Klaus? Could she get married right now? She knew that she loved him, but she didn't want to rush things with him. He did make her happy, he did make her feel alive and for the short time she had known him, she'd never felt closer to someone. If she said yes, would they really be rushing things?

As weird as it sounded to her and her thoughts, marrying him wouldn't seem like too much of a rush. Their romance had been as whirlwind and secretive as it gets, and they were in Sin City, after all. She turned around and walked back over to the bed, seeing him still sitting in the same position.

She took a deep breath, thinking about all of the reasons as to why this wasn't a very good idea but none of those seemed more important the reason why it was a _good_ idea – because she loved him.

"Yes," she whispered, looking down at their joined hands and then back up at his face. "Yes, I'll marry you, here, tonight."

Klaus let out the breath he had been holding and pulled her face to his, kissing her with a renewed passion as the joy overtook him. She said yes, she said she would marry him. Nothing else mattered except that she loved him and wanted to be his always and forever.

* * *

Caroline sat down on a couch with Klaus as they waited their turn at the wedding chapel. Apparently they had gotten lucky with a last minute cancellation and she was going to be Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson in an hour or less.

They had spent a few hours in the hotel, making love and getting ready, and Klaus had made a reservation for them at a fancy restaurant for dinner to celebrate the union. A few thoughts nagged at her brain as she wished her mom, and Bonnie, and Stefan could be here for her, but she told herself that she could always have a big reception afterwards and celebrate with everyone then.

She hadn't realized that Klaus had been speaking to her until he shook her softly and she was pulled out of her daze. The couple before them were just exiting the chapel hall and they looked drunk, _very_ drunk. Caroline felt butterflies form in her stomach and wondered if it was the nerves or the fact that she hadn't eaten all day.

"Mikaelson wedding," the clerk at the desk called and Klaus stood up, smoothing over his shirt and tie.

"Ready, love?" he asked Caroline who remained sitting on the couch.

She looked up at him and saw the nervous look on his face, happy that it probably mirrored her own. "Yeah," she said, after a few moments of hesitation. "It's now or never, right?"

* * *

**Uh oh! What a cliff, man I'm horrible! ; )**

**There's only one more chapter left! I know, it makes me super sad because this story has meant so much to me and I just want to sincerely thank every single person who has read this story, favorited, reviewed it, shared it with others, made a graphic, anything. It's been amazing to share this with everyone and I hope you've all loved reading it as much as I have loved writing it. **

**So, here's to Chapter 20 coming hopefully soon. And don't worry - there will be an epilogue and even some one-shots are planned! : )**

**You can follow me on tumblr at Klausykins and a shout out to my AMAZING beta Katie (hybridlovelies) without whom this story wouldn't be what it is today.**

**xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**HERE IT IS - THE LAST CHAPTER! My sincerest apologies for the wait, there were a lot of things that kept me from updating but the main one was trying to give you guys the best ending. It was hard to end this story, it's been the longest and most successful thing I've ever written and I knew I was stalling cause I just didn't want it to end. But, alas here it is and I hope you all enjoy it! Spoiler alert: I literally cried while writing it. xoxoKady**

* * *

Klaus and Caroline walked into the resort, hand in hand, fresh off of their unexpected Vegas trip. Usually, they wouldn't have done something this – flaunt their relationship off in front of everyone – but so much had happened between the two of them that they both just didn't care anymore.

And if people didn't know about the two of them at this point, what planet were they living on?

"Uh oh," came a voice by the reception desks, causing them both to stop staring at each other with goofy grins and at the person walking towards them.

"Stefan," Caroline greeted, smiling at him. She watched as he approached them slowly, his eyes looking at their hands. She knew _exactly_ what he was looking for.

"Well, that's interesting," he said, his eyebrows furrowing together in concentration. "I didn't expect that."

* * *

_The Night Before_

"Ready love?" Klaus asked Caroline, who remained sitting on the couch.

She looked up at him and saw the nervous look on this face, happy that it probably mirrored hers. "Yeah," she said after a few moments of hesitation. "It's now or never, right?"

Klaus frowned and sat down next to her on the couch. "No, Caroline, no it's _not_ now or never. Is that what you think? That if you and I don't do this right now, it'll never happen and that will be the end of it?"

Caroline looked down at her hands and shrugged. "I don't know." She glanced up at his face and saw the genuine concern there. She leaned in and pecked his lip softly. "I do want to marry you, Klaus. I do love you, and I know that my love for you is real and that it's one of the most real things I've ever felt in my life."

"But," he said, a smirk appearing on his face, "you don't want to marry me like this."

Caroline shrugged again. "I'm sure I wouldn't have regretted it, but I just think we deserve more, we deserve _better_."

Klaus nodded his head and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Let me take care of this."

Caroline sat back on the couch and sighed, a mix of relief and worry that she'd just messed everything up. A girl plopped down next to her and hiccupped and it was obvious she was very, very drunk.

"Hi! Are you getting married? I'm getting married!" the girl said.

Caroline bit her bottom lip to hold back her laugh. The girl was pretty and petite, with brown hair and green eyes. "Um, I don't think I am now, no."

"Oh? Well, I am, did you know that?" the girl replied. "I'm April. We just decided to get married at the last minute, isn't that exciting?"

"Sure is," Caroline agreed. "And you know, I think you're in luck cause I think they're about to have a last minute cancellation."

"Really?" the girl asked before she was yanked up by a boy who looked young like her. "This is my boyfriend. I mean, my almost husband! Isn't this great?"

Klaus walked back over to Caroline and eyed the young couple making out in front of them. "Friends of yours?"

Caroline stood up and shook her head, laughing softly. "No, just reminders that we're doing the right thing," she said, grabbing his hand as they headed out of the chapel.

* * *

Stefan stared at their bare hands before a smile crept on his face. "Jenna owes me a hundred bucks."

Caroline rolled her eyes and let go of Klaus' hand to wrap her arms around her best friend. "I could never get married without you by my side, you brat," she whispered, before kissing his cheek softly.

"Good, cause I'd make one helluva maid of honor. Have you seen my legs?" Stefan replied, moving to shake hands with Klaus.

Caroline turned as she heard the sound of high heels clicking across the floor and smiled when she saw Jenna practically running towards them.

"Oh my God, Stefan you are so totally going to owe me…what the hell?" Jenna asked, frowning as she looked at Klaus and Caroline's bare hands. "You guys suck."

"Nice to see you, too, Jenna," Klaus said, wrapping an arm around Caroline's shoulders.

"Sorry," Jenna said, her cheeks a little red with her blush. "I just expected…never mind. So, you guys are not even engaged then?"

Klaus shook his head. "No. We decided that we wanted to do this for all of the right reasons as apposed to trying to make it link us together in case we don't stay in the same place."

"Ahh, so the question of whether or not it's going to be a long distance kind of thing is still up in the air?" Stefan asked, trying not to gloat in Jenna's face that he had been right about his best friend.

Caroline nodded. "Klaus leaves in a couple of days. So, we'll see what happens."

"A couple of days? Then we need to make sure we have a goodbye celebration," Stefan continued, reaching to clap Klaus on the back.

"That's not necessary," Klaus tried to reply but Caroline and Stefan both held their hands up.

"Of course it's necessary and I'm going to plan it," Caroline said, clapping her hands excitedly. "This is going to be great! And it's the least we could do, I mean, you've basically saved the resort and it looks better than ever." Caroline never thought she'd hear herself saying that, but it made her smile. She remembered when Klaus had first arrived and the idea of a new owner made her so mad because she just wanted everything to stay the way it was. But Klaus came and made his subtle changes, and not just to the resort and the restaurant but to Caroline's life as well. She wasn't sure what was going to happen or how it was going to work out for them, but they still had a couple of days to sort out all of the nagging details.

"I think I'll be off to my room," Klaus interjected, causing her to come back to reality and away from her thoughts. "I'd like to freshen up and then go over some closing details with Stefan about the restaurant. He's going to be running it for me while I'm away."

Jenna nodded. "I also wanted to go over a few things with you."

"Come in and sit with us, we can all talk, Caroline too."

Caroline shrugged. "Alright, although I'm not sure what I'll have to add." Caroline smiled when she saw the tiny look of concern flash across Klaus' face. No one else would have recognized it, but she knew him now and knew when he was worried about something, especially when it came to her. "I just want to talk with Stefan first."

Stefan looked at her and placed his hands in his pockets, shrugging. "Okay."

The group split up with Klaus going upstairs to his room, Jenna returning to her office, and Caroline and Stefan walked outside towards the pool. They walked down to the beach and she sighed, taking off her sandals to let her bare feet walk through the warm sand.

"So, everything okay?" Stefan asked after some silence, wanting to give her a chance to say whatever it was she needed to say.

"Yeah," she said, looking down at her feet as they walked along the beach. "It was a good idea to not get married, right?" Caroline had known it was a good idea, she just wanted that extra reassurance from her best friend that he felt the same way.

"Yes, Care, it was very smart and mature of you both to realize that getting married as a means of keeping you two together through the long distance, or even as a means of making a decision that you have to stay together in one place, wasn't the right idea."

Caroline sighed. "I love him, Stefan. I don't want to lose him over something as silly as distance."

Her best friend nodded. "I know. I know that this thing you have with Klaus is different than anything you've had your whole life. It's real and it's serious and I'm happy for you."

Caroline linked her arm through his and smiled. "I don't want to move, not yet."

"Then don't."

"But, he's not going to want to stay here."

"Then, he won't. And you two will have to work on the distance and not seeing each other every day."

Caroline clenched her jaw to keep back the tears. She didn't want to have to give up Klaus but she didn't want to have to change her entire life for him, at least not yet. "You'll help me, right? I don't know if I can do this without you."

Stefan laughed softly and leaned over to kiss the top of her head. "You've never quit anything in your entire life. Hell, even after Matt Donovan left you, you still didn't let anyone talk crap about him for a while. You're an amazing, beautiful, smart person, Caroline Forbes, and you won't let anything stop you from obtaining what you want."

Caroline stopped walking and looked at Stefan, leaning in to hug him tightly. "Elena's really lucky, Stefan."

"Klaus is the lucky one."

"I'm so glad you're my best friend. I love you."

"I love you, too, Forbes. It's all going to be okay."

Caroline really hoped he was right.

* * *

The next day was a little hectic as Caroline scrambled to get Klaus' goodbye dinner ready. She tried to focus on planning out the perfect menu with the chef at the restaurant, and with getting everyone there who she wanted there. She'd called Rebekah the night before, who was thankfully only in California as a part of Jeremy's surfing tour, and would be flying over to attend the dinner. Kol was still in town and much to Jenna's dismay Caroline had invited him as well. Elena, Vicki, some of the other staff, and even Matt said they would come. Caroline knew that some of the people she'd invited may not be Klaus' favorites, but she couldn't help herself, she loved a party and knew how to fill a room.

The restaurant had been closed for the private, small gathering, and Caroline smiled when she felt a hand on the small of her back as she stood at the bar ordering herself a drink. She turned around and looked at Klaus – who she surprisingly hadn't seen all day as he finalized a lot of things with Jenna – and smiled, leaning in to peck his lips softly.

"Hello, sweetheart. I've missed you," he said, pulling her into his arms for a hug.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and breathed in the scent of his cologne, her lips brushing against his skin. "I missed you, too," she whispered back. In truth, she could have seen him at any time of the day but she'd kind of been avoiding it. She knew that this was their last night together and it was going to be incredibly hard to say goodbye to him.

"This is quite the gathering," he commented as they pulled away from their embrace, "I didn't expect this many people to show up." He surveyed the room and recognized a lot of the staff. "Ahh, the Donovan boy is here."

"Be nice," Caroline mumbled, nudging him with her elbow. She sipped from her drink and asked him what he wanted before she made sure to order it for him.

"Nik!" came a voice from across the room and Caroline turned to see Rebekah walking towards them. She wrapped her arms around her brother and kissed his cheek. "I can't believe they're making such a fuss over you leaving. I've never heard of this happening for you before at any of your other places."

"It's all Caroline, Stefan, and Jenna's doing," he replied. "I guess they don't think I'm so awful, after all."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I think it's because you're leaving with a girlfriend, and that's never happened before also." She looked at Caroline and smiled. "I like this one, though, brother. Don't screw it up."

"Charming," Klaus said, shaking his head and laughing softly. "You've always been great with tact."

Rebekah shrugged and walked away when she spotted Kol, punching him in the shoulder when she reached him. Caroline thought to ask Klaus if he knew what that was about, but she realized that she didn't even want to try and begin to understand the inner workings of his siblings.

Klaus made sure to mingle with everyone in attendance, mainly because Caroline made him, and he was happy to see that the staff had genuinely appreciated his presence and opinions. It was nice to feel so liked. He really did like this resort, and not just because of Caroline, and he was definitely glad he'd agreed to purchase it. In the long run it may be small, but it was a place to be proud of, which he could see was the exact way everyone else felt. The Monolua was home to a lot of people, and he was starting to see why it was such a hard decision for Caroline to want to stay.

The food was served a little while later and after a few embarrassing speeches from Stefan, Jenna, and his brother Kol – he had no idea why he was still around, didn't he have a job? – Klaus stood up from the head of the table, or tables that they'd managed to put together, and cleared his throat.

"I have to admit, that when I decided to buy this place it was just going to be another property to add to my books. It was a new challenge for me, a smaller resort than what I'm typically used to, and my first from the Hawaiian Islands. I expected to come here and make the necessary changes and be done with it." He glanced at Caroline and watched as everyone else's eyes went to her, too. "But, like I'm sure most of you have experienced, you cannot just come to a place like the Monolua and not fall in love with it. I feel at home here, and I am happy that you've all given me the chance and embraced me as one of your own. I look forward to many more visits and making this a stronger, happier family." He raised his glass and everyone followed with applause, to which he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Oh, and thanks for putting up with Rebekah all of this time," he added before he sat down.

"Hey! Don't be an ass," she whined, but laughed softly, shaking her head.

Caroline reached over and grabbed his hand across the table and squeezed it. "That was really nice of you to say all of those things."

"I meant them," he said, lifting her hand and bringing it to his lips. He kissed her her fingers lightly and then she noticed his eyes change. She looked to where he was staring over her shoulder and she saw Matt standing there.

"Hi, Caroline, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, his eyes avoiding Klaus' stare.

"Um, sure," she said, standing up slowly and taking her hand back from Klaus. "I'll be right back."

"Make it quick, love, I have plans for us."

Caroline nodded as she felt her cheeks warm with her blush and followed Matt out of the restaurant and out into the Lobby. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," he replied, brushing a hand through his hair. "I just wanted to say goodbye to you privately."

"Goodbye?"

"Yeah, aren't you leaving with him tomorrow?"

"No," Caroline said, frowning. "Who said that?"

"Well, Vic said that the two of you were like in love and so I just assumed…" he trailed off, shrugging.

"Oh, well, no, I'm not leaving with him, Matt." Caroline rocked back on her heels. "Or well, I'm not exactly sure. But, I think I'd like to stay here."

"Oh," he echoed, putting his hands inside his pockets. "You really love him, huh? Like, it's different than what we had."

Caroline nodded. "I do love him, very much. And yes, it's different from what we had."

Matt was quiet for a moment. "I really am sorry, for what I put you through."

Caroline sighed. "I do believe you're sorry, Matt. I think you now realize how horrible your mistake was, and I just hope you learn from it in your future relationships."

"I just miss being your friend, Care."

Caroline nodded again. "I miss those times, too. Maybe we can just start slow and see how it goes from there. It'd be way better than avoiding you."

"I agree," he said, laughing softly. He leaned in close and hugged her quickly before pulling away. "It's nice to see you so happy. I'm glad he does that for you."

"So am I," she agreed and turned as she felt a presence approaching. Of course it was Klaus; she knew he wouldn't be able to leave the two of them alone for long.

"I hate to interrupt," he said, and Caroline knew he was lying, "but I need to steal my girlfriend back, mate."

Matt took a few steps back and nodded at Klaus' words. "Yeah, I should be heading back inside. Good luck and it's been nice to meet you. The changes are good for this place."

Klaus gave Matt and polite smile. "I'm glad you agree. Your sister seems happy, too."

Matt looked at Caroline one last time and then left them alone, walking back into the restaurant. Caroline turned around to face Klaus and wrapped her arms around his neck, pecking his lips softly.

"I'd like to retire to my room now," Klaus whispered, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. "Care to join me?"

Caroline giggled and pressed her body tighter against his. "Why Mr. Mikaelson, I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Caroline felt a sadness wash over her as she and Klaus walked down the hallway to his room. His held onto her hand tightly, their fingers laced together, and Caroline could feel the same sadness coming from him in the way he was gripping her hand. This was going to be their last night together for a while. He'd mentioned having a lot to attend to when he returned to New York and London, having neglected a lot by staying in Hawaii way longer than expected, and there was no set date of when he would be back to see her for the first time. That was going to be the hardest part, she'd realized, about her deciding not to go with him. She hadn't said it out loud yet to him, or to herself really, but she knew that she wasn't ready to change her life for him.

He was definitely worth the change, but Caroline wasn't ready for it. She wanted to think it over and make sure it was what she wanted, and then she could join him when she was ready or if she was ever ready. She didn't want to have to go with him just to hold them together, just as he didn't want to have to stay in Hawaii for the same reasons. They'd work it out, they loved each other and they'd find a way.

He opened the door and let her walk in ahead of him. She slipped off her heels and headed straight for the bedroom in the suite. She didn't want to waste anymore time. She wanted to enjoy his company for as long as she could and she knew he felt the same way.

He followed her into the room and they stood across the room from each other, slowing undressing, their eyes never leaving one another's. Caroline floral print strapless dress and bra fell to the floor, Klaus' dress shirt was unbuttoned and fell off of his shoulders onto the floor, too; Caroline stepped out of her white, lace thong, and Klaus removed his pants and briefs. They stood naked before each other and Klaus approached her slowly, stopping abruptly when he saw the tears slowly streaming down her cheeks.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice a whisper as he cupped her face. He wiped her tears and forced her to look up at him.

"I can't…I can't go with you, Klaus," she cried out, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to leave."

Klaus sighed and gathered her into his arms, carrying her over to the bed. He pulled the sheets and blankets over them and just held her, stroking her back softly as she cried over her guilt of not being ready to move on with him.

"I don't care if you can't come with me, Caroline," he said after some moments of silence. "I honestly was going to be more shocked if you agreed to come with me, after all. It's okay if you're not ready. That doesn't mean that this is the end of us, I'm not going to break up with you. I love you, and I want to be with you, even if that means that we're thousands of miles away some of the time."

Caroline lifted her head and sighed, looking at him. "I love you, too. I hate that I'm not ready, but I can't go with you just to make things easier, just like you know you can't stay here for the same reasons." She wiped her cheeks and leaned in to kiss him. "Just, make love to me, all night. Make me forget about what it's going to be like to not get to see you every day, and help remind me of the things I'll get to look forward to when you return."

Klaus nodded his head and rolled her over onto her back, his body hovering above hers. He kissed her, his tongue mating against hers in a slow, intoxicating rhythm until his hunger took over and he kissed her with more passion. His hands roamed over her body, tweaking in certain places to get her to arch up against him or moan against his mouth.

His lips traveled down her body, savoring the soft feel of her skin, the sweet taste of her nipples, the rich smell of her arousal for him. He pleasured her until she was literally panting and pulling on his hair, begging him to join their bodies as one. He pushed as deep inside of her as he could go, shaking from the raw intimacy they shared, loving how connected he felt to the woman in his arms.

He drew out their pleasure, speeding up enough to drive them both to the brink and insane with their lust, and then slowing down to help them appreciate what their connection meant.

Caroline had never felt so connected to a person in all of her life. The way Klaus knew her body, and the way he was giving himself to her, was enough to push her over the edge but she was waiting for him, wanting to share it all with him. He was imprinting himself inside of her body, letting her know that she would always have him for as long as she wanted him, which she knew would be forever.

They didn't have to say it, but they knew they were it for each other. It was evident in the way their entire relationship and connection had been built in such a short amount of time, and Caroline knew she would never love another man as much as she loved Klaus.

Klaus groaned as he felt their bodies climbing higher and higher, his hips becoming a little more urgent in their quest to give them both what they really wanted. He moved to brush Caroline's curls off of her face and brushed his nose against hers. "I love you, I love you," he whispered, closing his eyes to hold back his emotions. She was everything he never knew he always wanted. She was perfection in his eyes; she made him want to be a better person, she made him _feel_ like a better person. There would never be another like Caroline Forbes, and he prayed to never have to search for another. She was it for him, all he would ever need. He would give her the time she wanted to figure out her goals in life and he would support her in any way he could.

He sighed as he felt her hand on his cheek and their lips touched. It was all they both needed to finally push them both over the edge and revel in that ultimate satisfaction that came when two bodies joined together in pure, blissful love.

He may be leaving in the morning, but tonight he would delight in their love and the celebration of how a one night stand at a bar all those weeks ago turned into the best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

"I can't believe I might not see you for a few weeks," Caroline said as she stood on the sidewalk of the loading zone at the Maui Airport with Klaus. It was the evening of the next day; Klaus had planned to take one of the earlier morning flights but just couldn't say goodbye to Caroline. He'd changed his flight twice and was going to take a red eye back to New York. He didn't mind too much; spending the day making love to her, and making plans with her, had been well worth the lack of sleep he was going to get as he arrived in New York the next morning.

"It will pass before we realize it," he said, wanting to comfort her and himself. He glanced at his phone and sighed, knowing he had to get through security soon or he'd miss his flight and a whole day booked full of meetings for when he arrived back in New York. "I have to go, sweetheart."

"Okay," she said, glancing over her shoulder at Stefan who waiting in his car at the curb. "I'll miss you. I miss you already."

Klaus smirked and leaned in to peck her lips slowly. "I know. But, I meant what I said this morning…you can come to me too, any time you want. Just say the word."

She nodded and looked down, clenching her jaw to hold back the tears. "I know. We'll figure this out, right?"

"Right," he agreed. "I'll call you when I land."

"I'll answer. I don't care about the time difference. I'll answer."

"That's my girl," Klaus said, reaching down to grab the handle to his suitcase. "I love you, Caroline."

"I love you, too," she said, pecking his lips one last time before turning around and rushing back to Stefan's car. She had to let him go before she couldn't let him go, period. "Drive," she said to Stefan who was waving to Klaus as he watched Caroline walk away from him.

Her best friend did as she instructed and pulled away from the curb, making his way back towards the main road that would lead them back towards the resort. He glanced over at Caroline who had her head leaning against the window, silent tears streaming down her face.

"He isn't even my boyfriend and you're making me want to cry," he said, reaching over to grab her hand.

She squeezed his hand but didn't look at him, her stare fixated on the moving scenery as they drove down the highway. "I'll see him soon. Tell me I'll see him soon."

He let go of her hand and reached to turn on the radio, wanting something to help fill the silence in the car. "You'll see him soon, Caroline. I promise."

"I hope you're right," she whispered as she closed her eyes and let the sound of the music drown out her thoughts.

* * *

**SO SAD RIGHT? UGH, those two will be the death of us all. HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? Please, please leave me your reviews as I always love knowing what you guys think. I've worked really hard for months on this story and I really hope it showed. **

**A big, huge, super, mega thank you to Katie (hybridlovelies) for being my beta throughout this whole process. You are my rock girl, and I love you : )**

**I also wanted to say thank you from the bottom of my heart to every single person who has read this story, followed this story, favorited this story, reviewed this story, made a graphic for this story, or shared this story...sharing my writing has always been a nerve-wracking thing to do and I just appreciate how much you've all welcomed me into your worlds. **

**Oh and one more thing...THERE'S GOING TO BE AN EPILOGUE! And don't fear, it's already been written ; ) I'll be posting it in a couple days after everyone has embraced this last chapter. So, stay tuned!**

**Leave me your reviews, and you can always follow me on tumblr at Klausykins. xoxoxoxxoxoxoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey all! As promised, here is the Epilogue! I am so excited for you all to read it as I know some of you were not too pleased with the way the last chapter ended off ; ) Enjoy!**

* * *

_Six Months Later_

Caroline sat at her desk and checked her phone, anxiously awaiting Klaus' call. He'd told her a few days ago that there was a possibility that he was going to have the weekend off and if that were the case he would catch a plane to spend the weekend with her right away.

It had been hours since she'd last heard from him and she figured he got sucked into meetings like usual. He had just bought a new resort in the Caribbean and it'd had to be completely renovated, which meant it took up a lot of his time. She hadn't seen him in almost a month and it was literally driving her insane.

She wanted to see him this weekend, she had something important she wanted to discuss with him. She was ready – she was finally ready to take the leap with him and join his company and travel the world. She'd done great work with the resort, working as a part of an efficient team consisting of Jenna, Stefan, and herself and things at the resort had never been better. The resort was thriving with more guest reservations coming in every month, and the nightclub on the weekends had generated more revenue then they'd ever dreamed of. They were even thinking of expanding the spa, thanks to some surprisingly great ideas from Elena. Matt was also helpful, giving surfing lessons to guests which also brought on an added element that some of the other resorts on the island couldn't compete with.

All in all, everything was good at the resort and Caroline felt confident that this would be the right time to move on. She'd already discussed it with Stefan and Jenna and they'd agreed with her, also agreeing to not say anything until she'd had a chance to tell Klaus in person. Which she hoped was going to be this weekend.

Telling Stefan had been harder than she thought, as he hadn't taken it well at first. "What do you mean you're leaving?" he'd asked a few weeks ago when they were sitting in her apartment, having dinner. "But things are so great now."

"I know, and that's _exactly_ why I need to go. You guys don't need me anymore. I've been priming Vicki for my job for months. It's time for me to move on." Caroline was feeling a little guilty because Stefan had stayed with her all of those years ago and now she was leaving him. But, they couldn't stay together forever. Stefan was her best friend and she loved him so, so much. She knew, though, that they both had to start moving on and develop their own families. They had to grow up.

"And you want to go because you think this will be good for you and not just because you miss him?"

Caroline sighed. "Yes. It's time for me to stop living in small little bubbles. I want to see the world and I want to put my skills to a better use. Be happy for me, Salvatore."

Stefan looked at her and nodded his head once. "I am happy for you, Care. I'm just going to miss you."

"I know," she said, reaching over to grab his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Who knows? Maybe one day you can join us when you're sick of Hawaii."

Stefan laughed softly. "Yeah, maybe one day."

She shook her head, clearing the memory away and checking her phone for the tenth time in the span of five minutes. Grunting in frustration, she slammed the top drawer of her desk shut and rubbed her eyes.

"My my, someone's grouchy this morning," came a voice and Caroline looked up to see Jenna standing in front of her, a paper in her right hand while her left hand rested on her swollen belly.

The news of Jenna's pregnancy a few months back had come as quite a shock to everyone, _especially_ Jenna, and Caroline still could not believe that Jenna was going to have a baby with soap star Kol Mikaelson. The irony of it all was just too much; he'd pursued Jenna for a while and she'd finally given in to him and slept with him a few times, one of the times in which she'd been a little drunk and forgotten to use protection, leaving herself with a lifetime reminder of her actions.

It actually hadn't been as bad as they'd all assumed. Jenna had been terrified when she'd found out, not wanting to have to be with Kol just because she'd decided to keep the baby. But, he'd been remarkably amazing during her pregnancy, even buying a place in Hawaii to be closer to her. They were sort of dating, and Caroline just wished that Jenna would give him the chance he'd definitely earned at this point. He'd become more serious and had taken every baby class with Jenna so far.

Caroline was happy for Jenna, because even if her boss and friend put on a big front that she wasn't excited about the father of her child, she was happy to be having a child and deep down was starting to like Kol more than she wanted to admit to herself.

"I'm not grouchy," Caroline said, finally answering Jenna. "I'm just..anxious. Klaus is supposed to come this weekend and I have a feeling he can't make it after all and is avoiding calling me to say just that."

"Ahh," Jenna said with a nod. "Well, it would be nice to see him. He's got a little nephew on the way that he needs to start spoiling rotten." Jenna laughed softly and set the paper down on Caroline's desk. "That's for Elena, but I think she's off crying in the bathroom again, so can you give it to her if you see her? I'm off to have lunch with Rebekah, she's in town."

Caroline glanced at the paper and gave Jenna a thumbs up. "Will do. I can't believe she and Stefan broke up again, how exhausting." Things with her best friend and Elena hadn't been going as great as either of them had hoped. They were constantly making up and breaking up and Caroline feared this latest break up may be the last. Elena hadn't been so bad since she and Stefan had started dating all of those months ago, but they were a weird couple together; she was always jealous of girls hitting on Stefan on the weekends as he ran the nightclubs, and he had no patience for fights and drama like that. Caroline had tried to be polite and patient with Elena herself, giving her advice to overcome her irrational jealousy issues, but it seemed as though the girl thrived on drama and Caroline had stayed out of it since then.

Jenna shrugged. "Not my business, as long as it doesn't effect business. But, I need to go meet Rebekah. Let me know if anything crazy happens. And I hope Klaus can make it." She glanced over her shoulder and groaned. "_Oh, God_."

Caroline looked over and saw Kol coming towards them, waving at Jenna as she left Caroline's desk and darted across the lobby. Kol frowned as he reached the desk, glancing at Caroline. "She hates me. Is she ever going to get over this? I'm the bloody father of her child, for Christ's sake."

Caroline giggled and then straightened up when he gave her a look. "She'll come around. You just have to be patient."

"I have been patient, _very_ patient. I didn't force her to sleep with me, you know."

Caroline could see the frustration and hurt on his face and she sighed. "She does like you, Kol."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Because, I can see it in the way she fights you. She's really fighting herself, on the inside. She's scared. She didn't expect this."

"Well, neither did I."

"I know. But I'm sure with a little more time she'll show it more."

Kol nodded. "It's so confusing. When we're alone she seems to like me, but other times…"

"Women," Caroline said, reaching over to pat his hand that was resting on her desk.

"Yeah, I know. You'll all be the death of me. Thankfully, I'm having a son." He gave her an appreciative smile. "Heard from my brother?"

Caroline tried not to show her irritation. "Not since early this morning."

"He'll come around, you just _have to be patient_."

Caroline rolled her eyes and waved him off as he headed after Jenna, continuing on with her workday, still never hearing from Klaus. She took that as confirmation that he wasn't going to make it for the weekend and he just didn't want to start a fight by telling her.

She sighed as she left work for the day and caught a cab home, trying not to let her anger and disappointment fume the whole way there. This was the hardest part about the long distance relationship they had going. They'd been able to make it work for the last six months alright, but she was tired of being away from him for such long periods of time. It always felt like they were in a rush when he was there or the couple of times she'd gone to New York to see him – she'd barely even gotten to see the city because they'd wanted to make up for lost time and spent a lot of it in his flat – and this was how she knew she was ready to take that next step and move to him.

She paid the driver as she arrived at her apartment and got out of the cab, trudging up to her apartment. She found her keys from inside her purse and opened the door, dropping her bag on the floor when she saw what lay before her.

There were candles everywhere, and rose petals, and she gasped as she realized what this meant. Klaus was here after all, he'd surprised her. She kicked her door shut and hurried towards her bedroom, following the path of the candles and petals. She stopped in the doorway when she saw Klaus standing at the foot of her bed, looking sexy as hell in a tailored black suit, and smiled at him, biting her bottom lip.

"Hello, Caroline."

"Hello yourself," she said, taking a few steps towards him. "This is such a nice surprise. I was about to leave you a _very_ angry voicemail."

Klaus chuckled softly and shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you."

"I see that," she said, looking around her room at more candles and rose petals. "It's a little cheesy, but I like it."

Klaus closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly on the lips. "I'm sorry it's been so long, sweetheart."

Caroline placed her head on his chest and sighed, a satisfied smile working it's way across her lips. "It's okay. I understand. It's kind of been this way for months now."

"I know. But, just wait until you see the new resort, it's going to be brilliant."

Caroline was happy to hear him so enthusiastic about his projects. It's what made her realize that she wanted to be along side him to help him build his masterpieces into physical works of art.

"Klaus," she said, pulling away from him. "I have something to tell you. It's important."

Klaus frowned, watching as her face and tone turned serious. "What is it? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," she said, taking a deep breath. "I can't do this anymore, the distance. It's killing me. I hate not seeing you for weeks on end and I hate that our relationship is dependent on phone calls and text messages and Skype."

"Oh, I see," he said, rubbing his eyes. She noticed he looked tired and he must have been traveling all day to make sure and get to her by the time she got off of work.

"No, I don't think you do. You're thinking that I'm done or something right?" He nodded in agreement. "Well, it's actually the opposite. I'm ready, Klaus, to move on from my life in Hawaii. I want to join your company, I want to work with you, I want to _be with you_ on a more permanent basis."

She watched as genuine relief washed over his face and he smiled, cupping her face and pecking her lips quickly. "You literally scared the shit out of me," he said, shaking his head and laughing softly. "I came all the way over here and for a second I thought this was going to be a huge mistake."

"What would be a huge mistake?"

"This," he said, pulling a small, teal colored box out of his pocket before he got down on one knee. Caroline gasped and covered her open mouth with her hand, shaking her head in astonishment at the Tiffany box sitting in Klaus' hand. "Caroline…"

"Oh my god," she gasped, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Caroline," he tried again, a smirk on his lips, "I love you more than anything. I can't stand to be apart from you any longer either. I'm so happy you want to come and be with me because I want to be with you, for the rest of my life, and then some. Be my wife, marry me."

Caroline started to cry and she let the tears fall down her cheeks as he opened the box and she saw the huge diamond ring sitting inside of it. She looked into his eyes and nodded her head enthusiastically, her fingertips brushing across the lining of the box. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, Klaus!"

He removed the ring and placed it on her left hand on the appropriate finger and stood up, wrapping his arms around her as his lips found hers. He didn't know how long they stood there, kissing and holding each other, whispering promises of the future…of _their_ future. But, when they finally pulled apart he smiled at her and brushed his nose against hers.

"I love you," he said, his voice soft as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
"I love you, too," she replied, leaning her head on his shoulder.

They stayed that way, their arms wrapped around each other for a few more minutes before her pulled away. "Right, let's get you to the resort."

"_What_?" she whined. "I haven't seen you in so long, you've just proposed, and now you want to head straight into work?"

Klaus grinned at the pout on he face and leaned down to peck her lips. "You're quite adorable when you're pouting."

"I'm not pouting. I just had other plans for us at the moment!"

Klaus smirked, having a feeling he knew exactly what kind of _plans_ she was talking about. "We could do that, but then what would I tell everyone who's waiting for us back at the restaurant?"

"Everyone?"

"Yes, love. For our engagement party."

"A party?" Caroline asked, straightening up. "Well, why didn't you say so?" She ran to her closet to get dressed, tossing clothes at him as she ran back and forth.

Klaus smiled and shook his head as he caught a blouse. "You lucky bastard," he murmured to himself. "She's all yours."

_The End_

* * *

**Well! How was that for the real official, final ending? Was that more of what you were all looking for? : )**

**I know I kind of said my peace with the last chapter's update, but I don't think you all seriously know what it means to me that you've all embraced this story and loved it and have been there every step of the way with me as I've grown as a writer and have tried to bring you the best story to my best abilities! You all mean the world to me and I couldn't have completed this fic without you all!**

**Another big thanks to any and everyone who has read this story, shared this story, favorited this story, followed this story, reviewed this story, reblogged my updates through Tumblr...just anything.**

**Thank you.**

**And another big hugs and kisses to Katie (hybridlovelies) for picking me up when I was down and fangirling when I needed her to.**

**Please, please leave me your reviews and thoughts as the story finally comes to an end with this Epilogue.**

**Or...has it? Expect some one shots in the future - one of which will be their wedding! ; )**

**You can follow me on Tumblr at Klausykins!**

**Stay tuned for my next fic, which will be a little different than the things I have written previously but I hope you'll all still try it out and love it just the same! **

**xoxo**

**Kady**


End file.
